Spin Cycle
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Texas State Trooper Edward Cullen and 911 Dispatcher Bella Swan had the perfect Friends w/Benefits relationship, until Bella's washer breaks, prompting Trooper Cullen to let her use his. Their own personal Spin Cycle breaks all their rules and surprises them both. All aboard the Cullen Crazy Train to wash, rinse, and spin! Rated M for Lots 'o Lemony Goodness and Trooperward!
1. Chapter 1

***THE WONDERFULLY TALENTED STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT. I OWN A BIG BOX OF LAUNDRY DETERGENT***

**A/N: Bits and pieces of this story were inspired by my new friend Kimpy and a few of her wonderful stories! Check them out too!**

Saturday mornings for me are usually always the same. I wake up earlier than I care to, but my internal alarm clock can't be turned off for Saturday and Sunday. As soon as I get up, I have my breakfast and read the paper. I have a thing for a routine. I've always been like that. When something changes my routine, I'm thrown off kilter for the rest of the day. Today is one of those days.

I finished my paper and headed upstairs to get dressed for the day. Slipping on a tank top and some yoga pants, I twisted my hair up and plopped a clip in it. Casual Bella is in da house today! I stripped the sheets off my bed and added them to the pile of my weeks' worth of dirty laundry and headed down to the laundry room. Once I arrived I began to sort the like colors, whites, and towels. I started the washer and added my detergent as the water began to fill up. Tossing in all my towels I closed the lid and went back to the living room to start my dusting ritual. God I need a life. Every week it's the same thing, but like I said, I need a routine.

By day I work for the County Sheriff's Department as a 911 dispatcher. I find the job to be so fulfilling and at the same time it can be hectic and scary. I like to help people and knowing that sometimes my voice is the one that they cling to until help arrives give me an adrenaline rush. By the same token, it pains me so deeply when I lose a caller or can't get help to someone quickly enough. That's the part of the job that I hate, but I come from a long line of law enforcement professionals. My father is Chief of Police in Forks, Washington and his father before him was a police chief as well. My mother Renee used to be a Deputy Sheriff too. In fact, that's how she met my dad and well, that's how I got here.

There is however one part of my job that I thoroughly enjoy. That part would be the on again, off again relationship I have with Department of Public Safety Trooper Edward Cullen. Trooper Cullen is the fuckhot police officer that sets my pants on fire. We have been seeing each other, so to speak, for the better part of two years now. The relationship is complicated to say the least. We're not forbidden to date co-workers but it is slightly frowned upon, especially when they are above you in the chain of command. I guess Edward and I have the kind of "friends with benefits" relationship. Basically we don't really go out on dates per say, we pretty much just hook up here and there. We have made it exclusive for lack of a better term. I don't have sex with anyone else and neither does he. We both get tested every six months and I'm on the birth control shot, so we always "fly without a parachute" which is beyond words. Edward is beautiful. He's the epitome of perfection and goddamn it if he doesn't look amazing in that uniform. Add the mirrored sunglasses and I'm gone. He's six feet three inches tall and weighs a lean mean 180 pounds. Edward is very physically fit, which in his line of work he has to be. Since he is a Texas State Trooper, part of the uniform is a gray cowboy hat and let me fucking tell you, that man rocks the shit out of that hat. When he's not in uniform, he has a mess of bronze hair on top of his head that sits in permanent disarray and has never seen a comb. But he makes it work and rocks that sex hair like nobody else. His deep green eyes are soul piercing and orgasm inducing. Shit, I just realized that it's been a couple of weeks since I've been with Edward. That needs to be remedied soon.

Snapping back into reality I realize that my towels should be finished washing by now so I head to the laundry room to put them in the dryer and start a new load. When I open the lid to the washer, all I find is a tub full of water and still dirty towels. Shit. Apparently my washer is broken. Motherfucking son of a bitch cock sucking whore. Now I will have to load all these fucking wet towels and drive to the Laundromat to finish all my washing, which will keep me there for a while, thus blowing my routine all to shit. Fuuuuuuck!

An hour later I am walking into the Laundromat with my fucking wet towels in a garbage bag and the rest of my laundry in a basket. Naturally since it's Saturday the place is packed so I'll have to wait for a washer and dryer to become available. Have I mentioned that I hate my life right now? Taking a seat I decide to just make the best of the situation and pull out my iPhone so I can play a game. About half way into my first game of Words with Friends a washer and dryer becomes available so I move to where they are located and throw my wet towels in to wash. As I'm reaching up to put in the money to start the machine I feel a hard body press up against me and a scent I am quite familiar with envelopes me.

"Freeze Ms. Swan. Do not move. Do you understand me?" Edward whispers in my ear and I can't help the shudder that runs through me. I nod slowly. "Good girl. I'd hate to have to frisk you here in public where everyone can see us." I can tell just by his tone that he is smiling but I don't dare turn around. I fucking love it when Trooper Fuckhot speaks to me with authority.

"Is that your weapon poking me in the ass or are you just glad to see me?" I can't help teasing him because I know he secretly loves it.

"Oh I assure you I am happy to see you. Bella, it's been two weeks since I have been in that tight pussy. Why have you stayed away from me that long? You know I love burying myself balls deep in that kitty cat." God this man is going to be the death of me. He's making me a puddle of Bella goo right here in the fucking Laundromat.

"How did you know I was here? Are you stalking me?" It doesn't escape me that he is still pressed tightly up against me and has his mouth pressed against my ear while he whispers to me. This could turn indecent very quickly.

"Bella, you checked in here on your Facebook page. Remember?" He's right, I did. See, this is how he affects me.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did. Hey, could you back up so I can start this load?" _And so I don't absolutely pounce on your fine ass._

Edward backs up just enough for me to start the washer and turn around to face him. That is probably a mistake as I get my first look at his appearance. Apparently Trooper Fuckhot has been working out this morning. He is wearing a gray wife beater T shirt that only shows off his perfectly toned and muscular arms, gray bicycle shorts and black shorts over them along with his sneakers. I know he has a weapon on him but I can't see where he has it. Well, he has several weapons, but I'm talking about the Smith & Wesson variety. My mind drifts to the nine inch weapon he carries in his crotch. Yes, I'm serious, I measured. Don't judge me.

"Why didn't you call me and just come over to my place to finish your laundry? You know, that way we could have kept ourselves occupied while it finished." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at me and I mentally slap myself in the head for not thinking of that idea.

"I didn't think of it honestly. Besides, I haven't heard from you in a while so I didn't know if you would be home or out of town or even on duty."

"Nah, I'm off the entire next week. I have to go out of town to my High School ten year class reunion. Our shifts have been incompatible lately so I guess I forgot to tell you. Listen Bella, I want to talk to you about something. How about we gather up your clothes and go back to my place so you can finish? I'll be completely honest with you. I need to be with you. It's been too long and honestly I'm craving you. Once this load finishes we'll load it up and head out. What do you think?" Ha! Like I'm ever going to turn down hot sex with Trooper Fuckhot. I don't think so.

"Ok. That sounds amazing actually. I think I'm going to have to go shopping soon for a new washer."

"Hey Bella, no rush you know? You can use mine as long as you want to. I don't mind at all. In fact, I'll get you a key to my place. That way you always have access to it." Wait, did he just offer me a key to his house? Son of a bitch! Isn't that kind of something a boyfriend might do? I mean, I never really stopped to think about it. Shit. Does Edward want more from me? You know what, let me just calm the fuck down and quit reading more into this than it probably is. No way would Trooper Fuckhot want a relationship with me when he could have anyone. Hell, all the bitches at work walk around fluffing their tails around him as soon as he enters a room.

"Edward you don't have to do that, really it's ok."

"Oh please, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go grab a soda and load the rest of your clothes in my truck while we wait for this load to finish up." He grabs my hand and leads me next door to the convenience store to grab something to drink. After a few minutes my load is done washing so I put it back in the garbage bag and Edward loads it in his just-as-hot-as-he-is brand new Chevrolet Silverado Crew Cab truck. It's black and shiny and has leather interior and every option known to man. Shit, there is just something about a man with a truck that turns me the fuck on. I make a mental note to give Edward some good road head in this truck soon.

I am following Edward to his house when we come upon a traffic accident. It looks pretty bad so we both stop and get out to see if we can offer any help. We both know the Troopers that are working the accident so Edward walks right up to see what happened.

"Hey Jake, what happened man? This looks bad." Jacob Black is the Trooper in charge at the scene. He's just as beautiful as Edward, except Jacob is 100% Quileute Indian, so he's dark skinned, has dark hair and eyes, and the most brilliant, gleaming smile you have ever seen.

"Oh hey Edward, Bella. Well from what we can tell, the guy driving the Nissan truck has been drinking. Looks like he clipped the rear end of that Toyota Camry and sent it into the ditch. The lady is hurt pretty bad and her little girl has some cuts and bruises. Luckily she had her restrained correctly in her car seat so it held her in place during the accident. The drunk guy doesn't have a fucking scratch on him." Jake is seething and both Edward and I know why. We preach and preach about the hazards of drinking and driving and still people refuse to listen. It doesn't matter if you only had "a couple" of drinks. In the state of Texas your blood alcohol concentration cannot be over .08 if you intend to operate a motor vehicle. People don't realize just how little it actually takes to achieve that level.

"Is there anything we can do?" Edward asks Jake and I realize that he has been holding my hand this entire time.

"Nah, we got it here. Go enjoy your time off man. Hey, have fun at that class reunion!" Jake punches Edward in the arm and Edward pushes him back.

"Yeah yeah, you know the only reason I am going is because my fucking twin sister won't have it any other way. She was the social butterfly you know."

We say goodbye to Jake and make our way back to our cars. Edward walks me to my car and pushes me up against the driver's side door. Before I know it, his mouth is on mine and his tongue is seeking entrance. I oblige him immediately. There is nothing like the taste of Edward Cullen. His breath is always super fresh, most of the time cinnamon flavored and today mixed with the taste of Coca Cola. He pulls away too soon and I'm left wanting more.

"Dammit woman you taste fucking amazing. Let's hurry and get to my place before I fuck you right here on the side of the road."

"Yes sir Trooper Cullen." I wink at him and I see him take a deep breath as he steps away from me with his hands balled tightly into fists. Just for good measure I add a wink before I get in my car.

Faster than we probably should have gotten there, we arrive at Edward's townhouse. He makes quick work of unloading my unwashed laundry while I grab the bag of wet towels and head for the dryer with them. Edward's place smells wonderful. It's saturated with his cologne, body wash, and just essence of Edward. They should really bottle that scent and sell it by the ass load. Tossing the towels in the dryer I use a couple of Edward's dryer sheets. This way my towels will smell like him. _Geez Swan, pathetic much?_ Sometimes my inner voice can be a bitch. Edward makes his way in with the rest of my clothes so I throw the next load into the washer. When I turn to walk out of the room, he is standing right behind me. Before I know what's happening, he lifts me up and sits me on the washer.

"Bella, have you ever had washing machine sex?" He begins kissing my collarbone and neck as he keeps talking. "It's really very sensual you know. In fact, we should give it a try. What do you say?" As he continues to spew liquid sex from his delectable mouth, he has pulled my tank top over my head and managed to get my bra off.

"Oh God Edward, yes. I definitely think we should try it out." I reach for his shirt and he lifts his arms so I can slip it off. He has moved on to my yoga pants and makes quick work of removing them. Suddenly he jerks away from me with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Bella, what the fuck is that you are wearing?" Edward has a wild, possessed, animalistic look in his eyes that I have never quite seen before.

"Uh…wh…Edward, are you talking about my thong? It's nothing special, just a thong." Clearly Edward thinks it's more than that.

"What the fuck do you mean it's nothing special? Bella, have you always worn thongs?"

"Um, well not all the time. Are you ok?" I'm not sure where he's going with this, but I know where I damn well want to be going. To bed. Immediately. Like, right now.

"Fuck" Edward hisses. "Do you know what a fucking thong does to me Bella? To know that you wear those things and….Bella, do you wear those under your uniform?" I notice he is palming his erection under his shorts and it's making me hotter than hell.

"Yes Edward, I wear them under my uniform. Hell, now that I know you love them so much I'll make sure to wear one every time we are on duty together." I bite my bottom lip looking directly at him. Yeah, I'm a temptress, but you tell me that if Trooper Fuckhot was standing in front of you drooling over your thong that you wouldn't try to mess with his head? Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Oh Bella, you really shouldn't have said that." Edward quickly rids himself of his clothes and stands gloriously naked in front of me. His cock is so hard, it's stuck up against his stomach and is making my mouth water. He moves against me and slides my thong off. He wraps it around his hand and when he brings it up to his nose and deeply inhales my arousal I am done for. The washer kicks into the spin cycle and before I know what's happening, Edward's cock is buried deep inside my pussy.

"Fuck Edward, you feel so damn good baby. Fuck me hard Trooper. Do you hear me? Fuck me until I can't see straight." I fist my hands in his glorious head of hair and pull his mouth to mine. Edward is slamming in and out of my pussy at a rapid pace. Between his thrusts and the spinning washing machine, I feel my orgasm building quickly.

"Come on you fucking hot ass bitch. Come for me Bella. I wanna feel that pussy grab my dick and hold on like a fucking vise." His words throw me over the edge and I come hard, gasping for breath as I ride out wave after wave of a strong as hell orgasm. Edward doesn't stop at all and instead keeps right on pumping me hard.

"Come on Trooper Cullen. Show me what you got you sexy motherfucker. I wanna feel you come in me."

"Uggghhh…..Bella…gonna co….Unnnggghhh….." he empties himself deep within me and pulls me to him tightly. Something is different about this and I find myself not wanting it to end. All of a sudden I don't want to be without Edward. When did our relationship change?

We stand there still wrapped in each other, his cock deep inside me until it's flaccid. With a groan Edward pulls out of me and steps back offering me his hand to get down off the washer.

"Bella, sweetheart, this isn't how I wanted to do this. I had this whole elaborate scenario planned out. Fuck, I can't live without you in my life permanently. I want more from you than every so often Bella. Dammit, I love you Bella Swan. I fucking love you more than life itself and if I have to spend another day being just a booty call I might just fucking die."

I swear Edward just told me he loves me. Did I hear him right? Surely he didn't say that. I mean, why would he want plain ol Bella Swan? Things like that just don't happen to me. All I can do is stand there and stare at him. My voice won't work and Edward begins to notice it because I can see his face fall into a frown and his eyes have a sadness I have never seen. I know I need to say something but I can't get my fucking brain to engage.

"Son of a bitch. You don't feel the same do you? Shit Bella, I'm sorry. I thought I read the signs correctly. Clearly I have just made a fool of myself." He turns and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I'm left there, naked and shocked in Trooper Edward Cullen's laundry room. What the fuck just happened?

I manage to get my clothes back on and head out to the living room looking for Edward. He's not there and I start to panic. Quickly I walk through the house looking in every room. Finally I find Edward sitting out on the back patio. He's sitting with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. There is a Stella Artois on the table, half full. God he looks so distraught and it's all my fault because I couldn't fucking engage my damn brain. _Fix this Swan….now!_

"Edward baby, I'm sorry." I move to stand in front of him. He looks up at me with red rimmed eyes and it breaks my heart to know he's been crying. Quickly I take his hands in mine and push him back into the chair so I can sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and his automatically go around my hips securing me to him. "I'm sorry I didn't react back there in the laundry room. The truth is I was shocked. I never dreamed you would want more from me. I'm just me, I'm plain, I'm not really anything to look at and you, shit Edward, you're this perfect God-like specimen of manhood. You're unbelievably gorgeous, you have a personality that anyone would die to have, and don't even get me started on that fuckhot body. Edward you have a heart of gold and you would give the shirt off your back to anyone who needed it. You are fucking amazing at your job, you're a damn fine State Trooper and I've never been so in love with anyone else in my life. I want more too Edward. I want all of you Trooper Cullen. Everything you can give me, I want." I lean down and kiss Edward deeply. He breaks our kiss and looks at me with relief written all over his face.

"Oh God Bella, thank you baby. Thank you. I promise you from this day on, I will never EVER leave you. I will love you forever and a day past that. I will cherish you and worship your body every night. Bella, I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you to marry me one day. I can't tell you how happy you have made me baby. God I love you."

"Well Trooper, I have more laundry to do, so why don't we try out another spin cycle?" I wiggle my eyebrows at Edward and quicker than humanly possible, he stands from the chair with me still in his arms and runs us back inside to the laundry room.

"Up against the wall and spread 'em Ms. Swan. I'm going to need to frisk you first."

"Whatever you say Trooper Fuckhot. Whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

***STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT WHILE I OWN A NEW WASHING MACHINE***

The last six months of my life had been the most intense and passionate ever. Once Edward and I had become an official couple, we decided to bite the bullet and move in together. I gave up my place and moved into his townhouse. Incidentally, I never did get my washing machine fixed or buy a new one. I had become pretty partial to Edward's spin cycle. Yeah, I'm a kinky bitch, but wouldn't you be if Trooper Fuckhot was always around? I rest my case.

Our schedules had been peacefully coexisting lately and I loved every minute of it. Tonight, however would turn out to be a night I would never forget. I knew dating a Trooper was going to be trying to say the least. The job is dangerous, there's no other way to say it. But I had faith in Edward as a man and most definitely as an officer of the law. He was highly trained and could handle himself in any situation. I trusted Trooper Cullen with my life.

I was the dispatcher on duty this Friday night. It was the beginning of a holiday weekend, so all of our troopers were out and about keeping the drunk drivers at bay and protecting our citizens. It was two hours into my shift when the call came in.

"Dispatch, 1217" I smiled discreetly when I heard the velvet voice of my dreams. It was Edward. He even sounded hot as hell over his police radio. Catching myself, I remembered I had a job to do.

"Go ahead 1217" I grabbed my pen so I could write down anything he needed me to.

"Yes ma'am I'll be 10-17, 10-92 at 400 Wexler Avenue."

"10-4 1217" He was telling me that he was en route to his next call, which was about some suspicious activity on Wexler Avenue. I noted the time of his call and place he would be. Part of my job was to know exactly where all my troopers were at any given time. This way if something should go wrong, I could get help to them immediately. I had to know which other officers were in the vicinity and how quickly they could get to each other. Scanning down my list, I noted that Jacob Black was the nearest officer to Edward at the time. Jacob was on his lunch break two blocks away from where Edward was called to.

I had just gotten back from a bathroom break and thanked Kate for watching my radio while I was away when the call came in that effectively caused my heart to stop.

"Dispatch! 12….ugh….1217, uuunnnghh….10-18….10-71…repeat 10-18 10-71…"

My legs felt weak when I heard Edward's voice. I quickly had to gather my emotions and get help to my Trooper. Edward had just told me he needed assistance URGENTLY.

"1217 are you hurt? Do you need a 10-52?" I waited a few moments for Edward to answer me and let me know if he needed an ambulance. What felt like hours passed and he didn't answer me. "1214, Dispatch"

"Go Dispatch, 1214"

"1214, 1217 needs assistance at 400 Wexler Avenue 10-18. No response from 1217 in three minutes. Last transmission was at 1320 hours."

"10-4 Dispatch. I'm arriving now. Go ahead and roll 10-52." Oh God, Jacob confirmed my worst fears. Edward did indeed need an ambulance. Kate had heard the call and come in to take over my radio. She knew I would want to go to Edward immediately.

"10-4 1214. 10-52 is en route. Can you give a status on 1217?" My voice cracked over the radio and Kate gently touched my shoulder.

"Bella, go, I got this."

"No, I have to find out if he's ok first." I wasn't leaving my chair until I heard from Jacob on Edward's condition.

"Dispatch 1214" Thank God. At least I knew now that Jacob was with Edward.

"Go 1214"

"Dispatch, I have 10-95. Repeat 10-95. 1217 is being attended to and is 10-17 to Memorial Hospital ER for precautionary measures."

"10-4 1214. Thank you for your assistance. Dispatch clear." Thankfully, Jake had the suspect in custody and Edward was on his way to the hospital to get checked out. I still wasn't sure exactly what occurred, but I was about to head to the ER and find out.

"Kate, I'm headed to the hospital. Thanks again. I'll let you know what happened. I'll call Rosalie and let her know that I left." Rosalie was my immediate supervisor. She would understand why I wanted to leave and I relaxed knowing that fact.

"No problem Bella. I hope Edward is ok. Be safe." Kate was a good friend and I made a mental note to bake her some of my chocolate chip cookies to thank her.

I arrived at the emergency room ten minutes later. Jacob was there along with two other troopers. I immediately went to him to find out where Edward was.

"Jake! Where is he? Is he ok?" My panic was rising and Jake wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed into him.

"Bells, he's fine. He just has a rather big bump on his head and will probably have a pretty bad headache for a few hours. He's in exam room four down the hall to the right. He's waiting on you." Jake grinned his impressively white smile. Colgate had been good to that boy.

"Thank you Jake, for getting to him so quickly."

"It's my job Bells. Edward would have done the same thing for me. Look, now that you are here I'm going to go back on duty. I'll take these two bozos with me too." He nodded to Troopers Whitlock and McCarty who had accompanied him to check on Edward. Emmett McCarty was my boss, Rosalie's husband and was a great big teddy bear.

"Geez Black, hurtful." Emmett put his hand over his heart as if Jake had just ripped it out. He was such a dork but we all loved him.

"Come on your jackasses, back to our patrols." Jake slapped the two of them on the shoulders and winked at me as I turned to make my way to Edward.

When I stepped around the curtain I was finally face to face with Trooper Cullen, my beautiful bronze haired Fuckhot boyfriend. His eyes were closed and he had an ice pack on the side of his head.

"Geez Cullen, did you have to go to such extremes to get some attention?" I couldn't help but grin when he opened one eye and crooked smiled me.

"Well, hello Ms. Swan. What brings you here to this wonderful emergency room?" He put down the ice pack and beckoned me over with the crook of his finger. Naturally I rushed right to his side.

"Edward are you ok? What happened?" I stroked his cheek and finally let my pent up tears fall freely.

"Shhh babygirl. I'm fine. Please don't cry." He cupped my face with both his hands and brought his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all I had. He might have been hurt, but Trooper Fuckhot still had game. His tongue was tracing my lips and I let him in immediately. After a few minutes he broke our kiss and smiled widely at me.

"I'm glad you find something funny here. Can you please tell me what happened?"

"When I got to the scene, I got out to check the perimeter of the house. Apparently I snuck up on the suspect because when I turned the corner he clubbed me on the side of the head with a brick. I stumbled but was able to grab him around the neck and take him down with me, landing on him. Luckily when I landed on him his head hit the brick and he was knocked unconscious. That's when I was able to call in. As soon as you answered me I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was in the ambulance with Jake and Emmett over me. They told me that Jasper had the suspect in custody. I'm waiting on CT scan results and they said if that looks ok I can go home." He was rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. "Bella, I fucked up. I didn't check the corner of the house thoroughly enough or I would have seen the guy before he could take me down. I don't make those mistakes." He shook his head and I could tell he was very disappointed in himself.

"Look Edward, the main thing is that you are ok. It could have been worse." Just then the doctor came in and told us that Edward's CT scan was clear and he was free to go home. They wanted him to take a couple days off before they would clear him for duty again. I told the doctor that I would make sure he rested and was taken care of. When the doctor left, Edward was smiling at me and wiggling his eyebrows.

"So, you are going to play Nurse Bella with me?" He began rubbing his palms together and licking his lips.

"Get dressed Cullen." I shook my head at him and finally relaxed.

We arrived at the townhouse and I got Edward all situated in bed. They wanted me to wake him up every two hours to check his reflexes and pupils. This was standard procedure for head injuries. Rosalie had called me and told me to take the next few days off as well so I could attend to Edward. She said Kate had volunteered to take my shifts. I went to prepare Edward something to eat and throw in a load of laundry. I was loading our jeans in the washing machine when I felt a hard body and an extremely hard cock pressed up against my back. Spinning around, I found Trooper Fuckhot looking down at me like I was dinner. He was completely naked and I felt my panties disintegrate. Nine inch was in da house and at full attention.

"Edward, you are supposed to be in bed and resting. Clearly you aren't doing either." I crossed my arms over my chest and pretended to be annoyed with my unruly patient.

"Nurse Bella, I needed something to drink and you weren't around, so I thought I would come get it for myself." He had his hands on either side of me with my ass pressed against the washer. It seems Edward and I had a thing for the laundry room because we had sex there about fifty percent of the time.

"I made you something to eat but I thought I'd start a load of laundry first." My eyes were having a hard time keeping focused on his face when there was a large object looking up at me from between his legs. "Besides, you need to rest so we shouldn't have sex. I have to wake you up every two hours, remember?"

"Oh, I remember. I'm just getting started now. I figured you could wake me up in that special Bella way every two hours. After all, I was almost killed today." He stuck his lip out and actually pouted. Yeah, Fuckhot was going to milk this for all it was worth. Luckily I had no problem with that.

"Trooper Cullen, I suggest you get your fine ass and that monster cock upstairs to bed. I will bring your food and drink up in a moment. Then, after you finish eating I'll suck your cock until you come down my throat. After that you will go to bed and sleep for two hours. After two hours, I will wake you up by impaling myself on said cock. This will be our routine for the next twenty four hours. Do you understand me Trooper?" I tried to keep a bitch brow but the sheer surprise on Edward's face was almost my undoing. He looked like I had just given him the winning Powerball lottery numbers.

"Oh fuck baby. You can't fucking say shit like that to me and not expect me to fuck you on the washing machine." He tried to lift me up and place me on the machine but I stood my ground.

"Stand down Trooper. I mean it. Get that hot ass upstairs now." I put my hands on my hips and cocked my eyebrow at him. Edward put his hands up in surrender as he backed out of the doorway. Before he did however, he grabbed his hard as steel cock and stroked it a few times while he looked at me and sent me that panty dropping grin. I damn near lost my shit but managed to keep my bitch face. "Move it Cullen!" He padded up the stairs and I finally let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Keeping my promise I took Edward his food and laid next to him while he ate. We were watching a movie when I decided to fulfill my next promise. I moved down underneath the covers and stroked his still hard cock a few times before I took him in my mouth.

"Oh fuck Bellllllaaaaaaa….ugh baby that feels so damn good." Edward was raising his hips and fisting his hands in my hair immediately. I looked up at him through my lashes as I took one long lick from base to head and then swirled my tongue in the bead of pre-cum that accumulated on his tip. This always drove my trooper crazy. I began to moan around his shaft while I pumped the rest of his cock with my hand. He was too big for me to take entirely in my mouth so I had to improvise. Edward began moaning and mumbling incoherently and I knew he was close. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked for all I was worth.

"Motherfucker! I'm gonna com…..Fuuuuuuuckkkkk" he groaned as his hot liquid streamed down the back of my throat. I greedily swallowed all of it down and looked up at him to find him looking back at me with hooded eyes.

"Ok Trooper, it's bedtime." I moved up to his face and kissed him gently. All he could do was sigh.

"Have I told you how much I love you Isabella Marie Swan?" He stroked my cheek and I leaned into his gentle touch.

"You have, but I'd love to hear it again Edward Anthony Cullen." I winked at him and pulled the covers up over him.

"I love you baby. Thank you for taking such good care of me." He smiled at me and closed his eyes to take his two hour nap. I took a moment and just looked at my beautiful boyfriend. I thought about how quickly things could have gotten worse with what happened to Edward. I could have lost him in the line of duty. That thought was what spurred me on with my next idea. I didn't want to spend another day not being Mrs. Edward Cullen. We had talked about marriage at length and decided we didn't want anything fancy. Both of us just wanted to be married to each other. We had the next few days off, so why not? I was going to ask Edward what he thought when he woke up.

While Edward slept, I looked up flights to Las Vegas. There was one that left in six hours. I couldn't help myself so I went to wake Edward up. When I walked in the room, I was stunned to find Edward doing sit ups on the floor. Naked. Abs. Rippled. Cock. Nine. Glorious. Inches. I failed to stifle the moan quickly enough and Trooper Fuckhot was alerted to my presence.

"See something you like Ma'am?" Damn cocky bastard. He knows how I love it when he lets his Southern out. Edward may be from Chicago, but he's been here in Texas long enough to have picked up a little bit of drawl.

"Trooper Cullen, do you always exercise sans clothing? Because if you do, I may have to videotape that shit."

"You can't do that Sweetheart. Want me to lose my job? That would be a scandal the DPS would not like." He winked at me and my inner whore threw herself on the bed with her legs open. She's such a hussy.

"Edward, I have something to ask you. I don't want you to freak out ok? It's just that I love you. You know that right?" My nerves were beginning to get the best of me as I realized what I was about to ask him.

"You're scaring me baby." He stood up and pulled on his boxer shorts and sat down on the bed beside me. "Look Bella, if this is about me getting hurt you can relax. I'm fine. I promise." He stroked my cheek with the pads of his fingers and I felt myself calm down.

"Well, it is about you getting hurt Edward. Today I realized how close I came to losing you. I wouldn't survive without you, I know that for a fact. God, we wasted so much fucking time just dicking around with each other. Cullen, you're too important to me to wait around forever to do this." I stood up from the bed and knelt down in front of him. I took his hands in mine and locked my gaze into his pools of forest green. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you are the most important person in the world to me. You are my heart, my soul, and my other half. You are like the oxygen I breathe. I can't survive without you. I don't want to go another day not being tied to you in every way possible. I know it's crazy as hell, but Trooper Fuckhot, will you marry me? Tonight?"

Edward just stared into my eyes, burning into my soul. I tried to read his reaction but it was such a mixture I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Finally, one side of his mouth curled up into that beautiful, sexy, crooked Cullen grin. "Isabella Marie Swan, you stole my thunder. Here I had this elaborate proposal planned out and you beat me to it. To tell you the truth Sweetheart, I feel the exact same way." He stood from the bed and helped me to stand up. Kissing my hand, he walked over to the nightstand and took out what looked like a black velvet box. Oh shit.

"Allow me to answer your question with a question of my own." He moved back to me and got down on one knee, in his dark blue boxers, and spoke the words I had been waiting to hear. "Bella, the day you walked into the station to put in your application I saw you. I was in the next room doing my paperwork before the end of my shift. I glanced up and saw an angel. Your hair was tucked up in a sexy as hell librarian bun and you had those fucking little square glasses on. Fuck baby, I got hard immediately. Never in my life had I been affected by a woman like that, by just looking at her. You glanced up and our eyes met briefly and in that moment, I knew I was going to marry you one day. You are sewn so deeply into the fabric of my life, I don't know where I begin and you end. It would make me the happiest man alive if you would marry me." He opened the box and in it was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen in my life. It was a marquis cut diamond flanked by four smaller diamonds on each side and four baguettes beside those.

"Oh my God Edward. It's beautiful. Yes! Yes baby!" I pulled him up off his knee and launched myself at him knocking us both on our asses on the floor. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me for all I was worth. Soon the kiss turned into a touch here and there and that lead to groping and moaning.

"Jesus fuck Bella you taste so goddamned good." Edward said from between my legs. I was in no condition to respond as Trooper Fuckhot worked over my clit with his precision tongue. I promise that one day I am going to have that fucker bronzed and sitting on my mantle for all eternity.

"Mmmm Edward. That feels amazing." I was surprised by my own voice. The waves of ecstasy rolling through me were almost my undoing. Edward slipped two of his long, talented fingers into my wet heat while continuing his ministrations on my swollen clit and began to pump me hard and fast. My orgasm washed over me quicker than I could warn him and he never relented, pushing me into number two and three in quick succession.

"Bella, there is nothing hotter than you coming undone all over my face and hands. I will never get tired of licking you clean." He slithered up my body and without warning, impaled me with his cocked and loaded nine. "Hang on Sweetheart, this is not going to be gentle."

"Come on Cullen, bring it on. Let me see what you got." He apparently took that as a personal challenge because he pistoned in and out of me for what seemed like an eternity. Edward Cullen had fantastic stamina and staying power. No two pump chump here!

"Oh God Edward, I'm gonna come. I'm com….Uuuunnngghhh" I cried out as another Cullen Catastrophic Climax washed over me. Edward quickly followed.

"Dammit baby, your tight little cunt is squeezing my big cock over and over and it feels fucking amazing. Shit…fuck Belllllllaaaaaaa" he stilled once and thrust in twice more as I felt his hot liquid filling me to the hilt. We collapsed onto each other in a tangled web of arms and legs. After a few moments I remembered what I had originally come in to ask Edward.

"So, we are getting married huh?" I couldn't help the silly grin that was plastered on my face.

"It appears so Mrs. Soon to be Cullen." He leaned down to kiss me gently.

"Well, while you were asleep I looked online at airline tickets to Las Vegas. Look, I know it's insane, but I figured since we have the next few days off…" I was silenced by his finger on my lips.

"Yes Bella. I will marry you. Yes Bella, we can fly to Vegas tonight and get it done. I don't want to spend another day not being married to you. That being said, I suggest you boot up that laptop and book us two first class tickets."

"Really? You are ok with this? So this time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Trooper Fuckhot?" I felt like a giddy school girl.

"Yes baby. And I'll be Mr. Bella Swan." He was grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss him again.

"Ok baby, I'm going to go book our flight. I can't believe we are doing this." I got up and reached for the door but was stopped by Edward's hand around my wrist. I turned around to face him.

"One more thing Sweetheart. If we are going to be out of town for a few days, we should probably wash a load of clothes before we go." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and licked his bottom lip.

"Ok Perv, one spin cycle and then we need to pack." We raced each other down the stairs stopping in front of the laundry room door.

"Come on Darlin' you know you always wash, rinse, and spin _SEVERAL_ times." I couldn't help but catch his double meaning. Never one to be outdone by the hottest Texas State Trooper there ever was I opened the door and pulled him inside by one hand.

"Oh yes Trooper Cullen, and you always deliver a hot, sparkling clean load." He smirked at me and proceeded to show me how superior his personal spin cycle could be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know if you'd like to see more of Trooper Cullen and the beautiful Bella Swan. Perhaps we could turn my intended one shot into a full blown story.**


	3. Chapter 3-Outtake-How it all Began

***STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT***

**A/N: I am writing this outtake from a suggestion I received in one of the fantastic reviews I have been blessed to get on Spin Cycle. So here we are, in Trooper Cullen's head the day he sees his Bella for the first time. We'll also find out how they started their F.W.B. relationship. This is just for you **_**Shortstuff628**_**! Enjoy!**

EPOV

Paperwork. I hate motherfucking paperwork. But, it's a part of my job and I have no choice. I'm a Texas State Trooper. Day in and day out, I protect the fine citizens of Texas and rid the streets of drug dealers and drunk drivers and all other unsavory characters. I love the thrill of police work, but all these reports make me want to punch somebody.

Ending my internal rant, I take my seat at the table in the Report Room, yeah that's what they call it. Original huh? Luckily I won't have to suffer this shit alone, as I see my buddy Jake doing his time too.

"Black! What's up my brother from another mother?" I punch Jake in the arm and he tries to pull the chair out from under me. Thankfully, Jake is very predictable so I anticipate it and grab the chair first. Yeah, Black, you gotta get up earlier in the morning to outsmart Trooper Edward Cullen. Suck on it buddy.

"Cullen! How they hangin' man?" He holds up his hand and we do that manly handshake/fist bump thing.

"Hangin' tough man….hangin' tough. You about done?" I see that Jake's reports are all nicely paper clipped together and they appear to be in order. Fucker.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished. I didn't have much going on today. How about you?" I was about to answer Jake's question when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the front door of the station open and heard the dispatcher on duty say hello to someone. The next thing I saw knocked me on my ass.

Walking in the door was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in the fucking world. I couldn't take my eyes off her even if I wanted to. All I could see was from her shoulders up but let me tell you, she was an angel. She had her hair up in a bun, but it wasn't like something an old lady would wear. No, my angel looked like a fucking hot as hell librarian. Some of her hair had fallen out of the clip and was framing her face. It was the most beautiful shade of brown, deep mocha in fact, and on her small face were some absolutely stunning, sexy ass square glasses. I was totally engulfed in my naughty librarian fantasy and couldn't help notice that my cock was hard as steel. I was glad I was sitting down at the moment, because having to stand up or walk with this damn thing stuck against my stomach wasn't going to be an easy feat. I knew I should look away but I couldn't do it. My brain wouldn't engage and all I could do was stare. This sexy woman looked up and our eyes met only for a brief moment, but it was that very moment that I knew I had to know her. More than that, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was looking at the future Mrs. Cullen.

I managed to hear that she was here to drop off an application. I knew there was an opening for the day shift dispatcher. Rosalie McCarty was the supervisor and was the person my angel was talking to. I heard her ask the gorgeous creature in the lobby if she had time to talk to her now. I listened harder to see how she would answer.

"Yes ma'am, I have all the time you need." God even her voice had my cock throbbing.

"Great Isabella, why don't you have a seat and let me get someone up here to take over my radio and we'll go back to my office to chat." Praise God I was going to get to see all of her. All of a sudden, I was a grateful motherfucker to have so much paperwork to fill out. Was I bitching about paperwork before? Nope, that wasn't me.

"Please call me Bella, and take your time. I'm in no rush." She smiled at Rosalie and I dropped my clipboard hard on the concrete floor, causing everyone to look in my direction. Everyone including Bella.

"Damn Cullen, you ok?" Jake was smirking behind me.

"Fuck you Black." I knew that fucker was just trying to make fun of me. "I need to run out to my patrol car real quick. I left something in there." I got up to walk toward the door and discreetly adjusted my cock as it was still rock hard.

"Uh huh…whatever you say Cullen. I think you just need an excuse to get a better look at the hottie that is waiting in the lobby."

I picked up my uniform hat and placed it on my head while I slipped the mirrored sunglasses on. At least they would hide my gawking when I walked by Bella. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and tried to put a little more swagger in my step as I approached my future wife. When I walked into the lobby, I swear I heard her breathing hitch. This was the first time I got a good look at her. A good look at ALL of her. She had on a tight black skirt that went just above her knees, a dark blue satin shirt that hugged her full breasts and black stiletto heels. She was sitting in the chair nearest the door to the front of the station with her beautiful legs crossed and had her phone in her hands seemingly texting away. She raised her eyes to me and smiled widely. I was a goner.

"Ma'am" I tipped my hat to her and gave her my signature Cullen crooked grin as I walked SLOWLY toward the front door.

"Trooper." She smiled up at me and I almost squealed like a little girl when I caught her looking up and down my body. It didn't slip by me that her eyes lingered on my cock a split second longer than she should have. Suddenly I was more confident. Bella wanted me just as much as I wanted her. Knowing this new information, I stopped before I reached the door and looked back at her.

"Bella? Did I hear correctly that your name is Bella?" I took my sunglasses off and stood in front of her.

"Um..yes..sir. You heard right. Bella Swan. And you are?" She held out her dainty hand to me and I couldn't help myself when I took it and brought it to my lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Trooper Edward Cullen Ma'am. At your service" I held her gaze and noticed how beautiful her chocolate eyes were. She seemed so meek but I caught a hint of something that was anything but that in her stare.

"Well Trooper Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully I'll see a lot more of you soon." She began to blush as she realized what she had said. Ever the opportunist, I couldn't help myself.

"Oh Ms. Swan, I would love for you to see a lot more of me in the very near future." I smirked at her and adjusted my cock again. This time I KNOW I heard her breath hitch. Before Bella could recover, Rosalie "Cockblocker Extraordinaire" McCarty came through the door and asked Bella to follow her to her office. I shot my best mean mug as Rose and she smirked at me. She fucking stole my smirk.

"Trooper Cullen, is there something we can do for you?" She was still smirking, being completely hip to my game.

"No ma'am Mrs. McCarty. I was just introducing myself to this beautiful young lady, who by the way deserves this job. You should really hire her immediately." I winked at Bella and trotted out to my patrol car to retrieve nothing at all.

Rosalie and Bella were in her office for what seemed like an eternity. I finished all my paperwork and went in the locker room to change out of my uniform. I had just gathered all my stuff and was about to head out to my truck when Rose's office door opened and Bella walked out in front thanking Rosalie and telling her she would see her Monday morning at six a.m. I may have fist pumped. Bella got the job. Hell fucking yeah! I couldn't stop the smile that adorned my face nor did I want to. Bella looked up to see me smiling at her and walked over to me.

"Trooper Cullen, it appears I will be seeing more of you after all. I got the job." She smiled and touched me on the arm.

"Ms. Swan, you have no idea how happy that makes me. In fact, could I interest you in grabbing some dinner with me?" Whoa, did I really ask her out? I wasn't sure what my deal was because I didn't date. I never did the whole romance thing anymore. I had a long term girlfriend several years ago and when that ended I gave up on dating. For some reason though, I wanted to date this woman.

"Oh, Edward, um, that's really nice of you but I'm afraid I can't. I have plans already." She smiled weakly and my heart clenched as I had a feeling she was blowing me off. Shit, I didn't even think about the fact that she probably had a boyfriend. I didn't see a wedding ring, so I was pretty sure she wasn't married.

"Oh, ok. Well maybe another time then." I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"Edward look, it's not that I wouldn't love to have dinner with you. I mean, let's be honest, I am very attracted to you and I am pretty sure you are attracted to me too. I just don't date. I've been hurt too much and frankly I'm not fond of that. However, I wouldn't be opposed to spending some other kind of time with you." She winked at me and I couldn't believe my ears. Was she….she couldn't be asking me what I think she was….could she?

"What exactly are you asking me Bella? Because if it's what I think it is, I need to be sure before I pin you against that wall and have my way with you."

"Look Cullen, I'll always give it to you straight up. I'm very interested in a physical relationship with you. But I don't want any strings attached. If you want that, then let's go back to your place and get to know each other. If you want more than that, frankly I'm not your girl." She was unlike any other woman I had ever known. This was a grown man's fantasy come true. A completely fucking gorgeous woman, offering me a free pass to her promised land with no strings attached. Best. Day. Ever.

BPOV

When I decided to drop off my application at the police station I never dreamed I would find Trooper Fuckhot Edward Cullen. The attraction I had to this man was undeniable and instantaneous. I know I sounded like nothing more than a whore, telling him basically I just wanted to sleep with him, but my heart was hardened by my past. My ex-boyfriend, Sam Uley had ruined me for any man in my future. I gave Sam my whole heart. I was completely in love with him. I wanted to marry him. Then one day, I came home and found him between my co-worker's legs. Emily and I had worked together for a few years at the Forks, WA police station and I trusted her. When I found Sam with his tongue in her pussy, that all changed. I moved here to Texas the next weekend and left Sam and all the bad memories behind. I decided that I wasn't going to get myself involved in another situation that would tear my heart out like that.

I followed Edward back to his townhouse. It was really nice. Once we got inside, it didn't take long for him to do exactly what he said. I was up against the wall as soon as the door closed and his hungry mouth assaulted my own.

"God Bella, you taste like heaven. I need to be inside you baby. Let's go upstairs." He picked me up and walked us up to his bedroom. Gently tossing me on the bed he hovered over me and stared into my eyes.

"Edward, I'm on the birth control shot and I was last tested two months ago. I'm clean. I've only ever slept with two other men." I wanted to get that information out so Edward would know I was serious.

"I'm clean too. I get tested every six months and the last woman I slept with had been my girlfriend for four years. So, are you good with no condom?"

"Yeah baby, I'm perfect with it. Show me your stuff Trooper." I licked his bottom lip and he moaned into my mouth. Faster than humanly possible, Edward had my clothes off and I was bringing his shirt up over his head. His body was unbelievable. Rock hard abs, a beautifully sculpted chest and that cock. Oh my fucking God. I made a mental note to measure that bad boy. He had to be punching at least 8 or 9. (**A/N: That was just for you Gothic Temptress!)** I had to let him know how gorgeous his body was.

"Shit Trooper, you have the body of a Greek God. I can't wait to feel that cock inside me."

"Well wait no more Sweetheart." And with that he slipped into me with a groan and a couple "fucks" and one very loud "motherfucker". The room was filled with our moans and the sound of skin slapping skin. This was hardcore fucking and I was all about it.

"Mmmm Edward you feel so fucking goooooood…." I couldn't make a coherent sentence if I had to.

"So…fucking…tight…Bellllllllaaaaa" He was thrusting in with all his might and it wasn't long before I felt the coil in my belly snap and I fell over the orgasmic cliff, pushed by one Trooper Fuckhot.

"Ooohhh….Eddd…..warrrddd…" I came fast and hard. I was blown away by the intensity of the orgasm Edward had given me. Never in my life had I felt like that. Ever.

"Son of a bitch baby! Shiiiiitttttt….your pussy is squeezing my cock. Fuck! I'm coming baby…." He stilled above me and I felt him release with a shudder.

We stayed tangled in each other for several minutes, both of us grasping our connection and the intensity of it. It was scary as hell.

"Bella, sweetheart, that was the most amazing sex I have ever had. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head that was resting comfortably on his chest.

"I have to agree Edward. It was definitely that." I sat up on my elbow needing to define what it was that we were doing. "Can I ask you a question?" He looked at me with a furrowed brow and nodded his head so I continued. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not a slut. I don't just sleep with someone I met a few hours ago every day. I hope you know that."

"Bella, I don't think you're a slut. I do, however think that something in your past has turned you away from relationships. I know we just met, so I won't push that issue. But I would love to keep seeing you in any capacity."

"You're going to see me Edward. We work together." I grinned because I knew I was ignoring his actual meaning.

"Very funny smart ass. I meant, I'd like to get to know you better." He poked me in the side and I wiggled against him, eliciting a groan.

"Look, this is what I can offer. I think it's only fair that we get all this laid out before we go further into things. I'd like to keep seeing you as a friends with benefits type situation. I'm not looking for a relationship now or any time soon. I won't sleep with anyone else and I expect the same from you. We can hang out on the weekends or whatever, hook up when we need each other. What do you think?" I couldn't believe I was saying this. It was so not like me. I was terrified to get hurt. This was the only way I saw to handle things to protect myself. Any man that looked like Trooper Cullen could have any woman at any given time.

"Ok. I can agree to all of that. But right now, enough talking woman. More fucking." I giggled out loud when Edward jumped on me and had his way with me several more times.

EPOV

What the fuck had I just agreed to? I knew this woman was going to be my wife one day. My job was going to be to convince her of that. Someone, somewhere had hurt Bella very badly, and I was going to be paying for his mistakes. It wasn't fair, but that wasn't going to stop me. I had to show her that I was a real man and would treat her with respect and never hurt her. It was way too soon to say it, but I was falling in love with Bella Swan. However long I had to be her booty call, I would do it. She wasn't going to get rid of Trooper Cullen that easily. Once I set my mind to do something, it got fucking done. Next up on my hit list was Ms. Isabella Swan. She was going to love me, no matter how long I had to wait for her.

**A/N: So now we know the attraction was immediate on both their parts. Bella is terrified of being hurt so she's keeping her heart under lock and key. Trooper Cullen seems to think he has the master key and isn't afraid to use it. We've seen that he was right and it took him two years to convince her! The next chapter will begin as they take off for their wedding in Vegas. Hang on ya'll, hop on the Cullen Crazy Train with me and let's go for a ride!**


	4. Chapter 4

***STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT BUT I REALLY WISH I DID***

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone so much for the wonderful reviews this story has received. I am so excited to turn my one shot into a full story. Everyone has asked to see more of our hot Trooper and his lady love, so as I have said before, all aboard the Cullen Crazy Train!**

BPOV

I woke up with my head resting on Edward's shoulder when the announcement to fasten seatbelts for our descent into McCarran International Airport came blaring through the airplane. Jesus fuck, could they be a little quieter when I was trying to get some much needed beauty sleep? The last couple of days had been a whirlwind with Edward nearly being killed in the line of duty and our decision to fly to Las Vegas and elope. I was afraid I was going to look like something the cat dragged in for my wedding photos.

"Hey baby, you awake?" Edward looked down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, sorry about falling asleep on you. I guess I was more tired than I thought." I leaned up and gave him a kiss. He leaned into my kiss and reached behind my head to pull me closer into his mouth. His tongue was between my lips quicker than I could react and the moan that slipped out of my mouth was loud and embarrassing. I felt the fucker smile against my lips and pushed him away, giving him my best bitch brow.

"Mmm Ms. Swan, I plan to elicit many more sounds like that from your delicious mouth over the next few days." He smirked at me, feeling very proud of himself.

"Listen here Cullen, if you think for one minute I won't pay you back for that, well then you don't know me very well." He knew I was teasing, and that I really didn't give two shits about what these people thought of me. My fiancé was fuckhot and I was going to marry him immediately. They were all just jealous.

The flight attendant made it a point to come ask Edward if there was anything he would like before we landed. I noticed that she hadn't asked anyone else that I could see. My inner bitch was sharpening her claws and preparing to pull the skank's hair extensions out. Edward noticed my reaction and laughed.

"Baby really? You're jealous of the flight attendant? Do you not understand that when you are around no other woman even exists?" He ran his index finger under my chin and winked at me.

"Yeah yeah I know. It doesn't mean I like all these other women ogling your goodies all the time." He just shook his head and laughed.

"Bella, clearly you don't notice the men that do the same thing to you. Do you know how many times over the past few months I have wanted to draw my weapon and arrest those motherfuckers just because I can?"

Before I got a chance to answer him I felt the plane touch down on the runway and my butterflies started up again. We were really here and apparently we were really doing this. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to marry Trooper Fuckhot more than anything and this was absolutely my idea. But shit just got real. Like, shit just got "here we are in Las Vegas" real. I think I may pass out.

EPOV

As soon as we stepped off the plane, it was obvious we were in Las Vegas. The sounds of ringing slot machines and loud voices were immediate and Bella and I were Vegas virgins. We both stood there in the terminal just looking at each other for a few minutes until Bella smiled widely and attacked my mouth.

"Hey baby…not that I'm complaining about that, but what's got you so excited? Is it the fact that pretty soon you are going to get to call all this yours forever?" I gestured to myself as if I was Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune or one of the Price is Right girls showing off the prize being bid on. She giggled and punched me in the stomach.

"Geez Cullen, you are so much all about yourself huh? Luckily for you I love you. Come on Trooper Fuckhot, let's go get hitched." She tugged on my hand and soon we were collecting our rental car and loading our bags in the trunk. Our first order of business was going to be to check into our hotel. As I drove down The Strip, I turned to the beautiful woman beside me. I think in that moment I fell deeper in love with Bella Swan. She was sitting there looking out the front window with a lazy smile on her perfect lips. Her fingers were woven through mine and I couldn't help but smile as I twisted the ring on her finger. In a few short hours she was going to be mine. But first things first, I needed to find a washing machine! I'm kidding, but seriously, I made a mental note to do just that. Bella and I are game for sex anywhere, but the laundry room will always hold a special place in our hearts, kinky fuckers that we are.

We found our hotel and got all checked in. Bella was a little tired so while she took a small nap, I went downstairs to the concierge to ask about setting up our wedding. After an hour speaking with their special wedding coordinator, everything was set up for tomorrow at eleven a.m. I was heading to the elevators to go back to our room when my stomach reminded me it had been several hours since I last ate. There was a nice restaurant in the hotel lobby so I walked in to look at the menu to see what I could get for Bella and myself. I placed our order and sat down to wait for it when my cell phone buzzed.

_**Hey Trooper Fuckhot, where are you? I woke up horny and you weren't here…soo….**_

What does she mean 'sooo'? Surely she didn't mean that she took care of her mood by herself. Fuck, if the thought of Bella touching herself didn't give me a semi and my damn food isn't ready yet. I discreetly adjusted my traitorous dick and sent up a little prayer that the cook put a rush on it. I texted her back right away.

_**Sorry babygirl, I had something I needed to take care of and you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you. I'm down in the restaurant in the lobby waiting for our food. Be up in a few minutes. And BTW, are you still horny? Because I could definitely take care of that. I do know my way around a pair of handcuffs after all….just sayin'.**_

Ha! That oughta show her. Thankfully I looked up from my phone in time to see the hostess coming to the front with our food. I quickly paid and ran to the elevators anxious to get to my Bella. My very horny Bella. Life just didn't get any better than this.

BPOV

When I woke up I reached over to snuggle into Edward and he wasn't there. I had been having a hot ass dream about him fucking me on the hood of his police cruiser. Yeah, yeah I know. That would be scandalous in our little Texas town, but it really was hot. Every part of that man had my girlie bits tingling one hundred percent of the time. When Edward texted me back and told me he knew his way around a pair of handcuffs, I laughed out loud. We are very open about our sexual adventures and we never hesitate to tell each other if we have a crazy idea or suggestion. Being that both of us are in law enforcement, the escapades often contain police related items. The last time Edward handcuffed me to our bed, the bastard went off and left the key in his uniform pants that were being laundered by the department while the spare key was in his cruiser. So there I was, handcuffed to the bed, naked and no key in sight.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Wow Edward, that was amazing. I swear each time gets better and better."_

_ "I know Sweetheart. It's unreal. Hey, let me unlock the cuffs. I know you probably need to get to the bathroom to clean up….although you look fantastic cuffed to our bed with my cum all over you." _

_ "Ha Ha Smartass. However, now that you mention it, I need to pee. Really bad. Hurry up Trooper."_

_ "Um Bella….er….I….um…can't find the key"_

_ "What do you mean you can't find the key?"_

_ "I mean, it's not here in the drawer with my gun and everything else that goes on my gun belt. OH SHIT!"_

_ "What the fuck do you mean OH SHIT?"_

_ "Ok, Sweetheart. Babygirl. Um…I may have ACCIDENTALLY left the key in my pants when I turned in my uniforms for the weekend to be cleaned. And it would appear that the extra key is perhaps in my cruiser, that just happens to be at the station. Perhaps."_

_ "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, please tell me you are kidding me. Because if you seriously mean what you just said, I will rip your nuts off your body and feed them to you. Now, before I piss all over myself and the bed, please get the key and unlock me. This is not funny anymore."_

_ "Sweetheart, I wish I was joking. Stay there, I'm going to call Emmett and ask him to run by the station and get in my cruiser and bring the key. It shouldn't take him longer than forty five minutes or so."_

_END FLASHBACK_

You know, it wasn't funny at the time, but looking back now, remembering how I could hear Emmett's laughter coming from downstairs when he brought Edward the key is pretty hilarious. He could hardly breathe because he was laughing so hysterically. By the time Edward got me out of the handcuffs, I sprinted to the bathroom and barely made it. Needless to say, Trooper Edward Cullen didn't get laid for the next few days and had to kiss my ass profusely.

I was brought out of my musings by Edward's key card in the door. I watched my gorgeous fiancé come in with two bags of food and a beautiful smile on his gorgeous face. I got up and met him at the door to take the bags from him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he snaked his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. Our height difference always made him have to pick me up to be eye level.

"Hey baby. I figured you might be hungry so I got us some goodies." He kissed me sweetly at first but soon deepened the kiss, a smile spreading on his face when I moaned against his mouth.

"Mmm I'd rather just eat you Trooper. I'm horny and I need to fuck a gorgeous Texas State Trooper. Do you know where I can find one?" I cupped the abundant bulge in the front of his jeans and rubbed it up and down. Suddenly I found myself hoisted in Edward's arms and being dropped gingerly on the bed.

"Fuck Bella, when you say shit like that to me it makes my dick so damn hard. I think the food can wait while I feast between those creamy thighs." Without another word, Trooper Fuckhot went down like the fucking Titanic. This man knew his way around a pussy. There's just simply no other way to say it. Our room was suddenly filled with moans of ecstasy and squeals of sheer delight.

"Oh God Edward, I'm so close baby. Don't stop, please baby…God don't stop" I was quickly losing my mind as Edward plunged two long beautiful fingers in and out of my pussy while his expert tongue flicked my clit over and over driving me past the point of no return.

"Come on Isabella. I need you to come all over my face. I wanna drown in your wet pussy. You like the way I finger fuck you Darlin'? This tight pussy is squeezing my fingers baby." He started lapping at my clit with the flat of his tongue and when he sucked it into his mouth I flew over the edge screaming his name. He kept gently licking me while I came down from another beautiful Cullen Climax.

"Trooper, has anyone ever told you how fucking talented you are with that wonderful tongue? And don't even get me started on those gifted fingers." I smiled lazily up at him as he stood up from the bed and reached for my hand.

"Yeah, I think my beautiful soon to be wife has mentioned it a time or two. Turn around Darlin'. Daddy wants to take that pussy from the back." He gently pushed me back down to the bed on my hands and knees and positioned himself behind me up on his knees. I looked back over my shoulder and stuck my ass higher in the air while I gave him a wink.

"Come on Cullen, let me have that glorious nine inches of meaty cock. Show Mama how you handle your weapon."

"Oh baby, this is going to be a lot of things, but gentle is not one of them. Hold the fuck on Bella." He grabbed my hips roughly and slammed his hard cock into me all the way to the hilt. Every time Edward was sheathed completely inside me I felt so absolutely full. He pounded me over and over until I felt the telltale tightening deep in my stomach. Fuckhot reached around and began furiously rubbing and pinching my clit, drawing out another mind blowing orgasm and this time I took him over with me. We both collapsed onto the bed, completely sated and starving to death.

"I'll say one thing for you Trooper, you know your way around my body." I kissed him lazily on the forehead and made my way to the bathroom to clean up, Edward following behind me to do the same. Once we were presentable again, we dug into the now cold food Edward brought up for us. It didn't really matter that it was cold, it still tasted damn good.

"So what is it that you were doing while I was asleep" I asked Edward as I finished the last of my cheeseburger.

"Actually I was setting up and arranging our wedding. We are getting married tomorrow at eleven in the morning. We need to go get the license tonight and maybe hit up a few slot machines. What do you say?"

"So, you didn't think it was important to get my input on setting up the wedding? You just took it upon yourself to plan whatever it is that YOU want?" Edward sat stone still and stared at me. I could see the worry in his eyes and I was really just teasing him, but I loved to watch him squirm.

"Shit baby, I didn't think. I'm sorry Sweetheart. We can change it if you want to. Fuck." He slammed down the rest of his burger on the table and ran his hands through his more than disheveled hair.

"Hey, Cullen, relax. I'm just teasing you. Whatever you set up is fine with me baby. I just want to be Mrs. Cullen. I don't care how we do it as long as we do it." I moved to sit on his lap and smoothed out his hair that he had left standing on end.

"Dammit Swan, you scared me. Don't do that shit. I'm nervous enough that you're going to change your mind and run out of here screaming to get away from me."

"Edward, do you really think I would do that? Baby, I'm being serious when I tell you that I want to marry you. You have no reason to be nervous or scared. It's just me. Just us. Edward and Bella. Trooper Fuckhot and Dispatcher Bella." I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his neck.

"I know baby, I just want everything to be perfect. Look, let's get dressed and see what Vegas has to offer." He pinched me on the ass as I got up to take a shower.

We made our way to the lobby of our hotel and outside to The Strip. The lights and sounds of Vegas were hypnotizing to say the least. Hand in hand we walked and talked and eventually found ourselves at Treasure Island watching the beautiful fountains and all the dazzling lights.

"Bella, I just want you to know how much I love you. Sweetheart you are my world." He cupped my face in his large hands and leaned in to kiss me sweetly. My knees were weak when he pulled back and all I could do was sigh.

"Mmm Edward, you have got to stop that. It would not sit well for me to attack you out here in the open. We don't need to get arrested." I winked at him and tugged on his hand, letting him know I was ready to go back to our hotel.

EPOV

I woke up wrapped around the most beautiful woman in the world. Bella was still asleep and she looked so fucking gorgeous. I couldn't believe that she was finally going to be my wife. I remember the day I confessed my feelings to her in my laundry room. When she didn't respond right away I knew I had fucked up. I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that she didn't love me like I loved her. I figured she just saw me as her friend that she occasionally fucked. Friends with Benefits had started out being fine with me. But the more time I spent with Bella at work or outside of work, the more captivated I became by her every move. She is the epitome of womanhood to me. She's beautiful inside and out and when she loves, she loves whole heartedly. My family loves her just as much as I do and our friends were all thrilled when we came out as an official couple. When she came to me and admitted that she wanted all the same things I wanted, it made me the happiest man in the world.

"Hey Trooper, what are you thinking about? You look far away baby." Bella reached up and rubbed the side of my face with her tiny hand. I hadn't even realized she was awake.

"Good morning Beautiful. I was just watching you sleep and wondering how I got so lucky to have you for my own." I placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well isn't it obvious? I love you for your amazing cock." The little minx winked at me as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that. I mean, it wouldn't be for my sparkling personality and rugged good looks?" I winked right back at her and laughed.

We both showered and began to get ready for our wedding. Up until now I hadn't been nervous at all. But knowing that in a couple of hours we would be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen for real was almost my undoing. I was brought back to reality when my unbelievable gorgeous fiancée walked out of the bathroom looking like complete sin. She was wearing a very form fitting white dress with mesh sleeves and a satin bow tied at her tiny waist. She had on my favorite kind of shoes, tall stiletto heels that I commonly referred to as Fuck Me shoes. Those would definitely be staying on later tonight when I bent her over the sofa in our suite and slammed into her from behind.

"Damn baby, you look amazing." I moved to wrap my arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. She moaned into my mouth and I briefly wondered if we had time for a quickie.

"You look pretty damn good yourself Trooper Fuckhot. Are you ready to become Mr. Bella Swan?" She cupped my face in her hands and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Apparently I had a vagina now because I would have never imagined an actual giggle would ever leave my mouth.

Gathering our things, we made our way to the lobby and into the room that was set up for our wedding. I had to admit, the hotel had done a beautiful job in getting each detail I asked for perfectly represented. The judge that would be presiding over our ceremony came and introduced himself to us and we chatted for a few minutes. Bella stayed right by my side as we waited for everything to begin. I had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Mr. Cullen, we're ready to begin if you and Ms. Swan are." The judge motioned with his hand for us to join him at the altar. I reached over to the table and handed Bella the bouquet of red roses I had made for her. She smiled widely and brought them to her nose to smell them. Just as she did, the photographer snapped a photo and I knew it would be gorgeous.

"Are you ready Babygirl?" I couldn't help it and leaned in to caress her face.

"More than you will ever know Trooper. Let's do this."

BPOV

Standing at the altar beside Edward, I couldn't keep the cheesy grin off my face. I had never been this happy. Edward had become my whole world over the past couple of years and I couldn't believe that he was finally going to be mine forever. The judge began our ceremony.

"We come together today to join in holy matrimony Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Marriage is not a decision to be entered into lightly, so that being said I must ask each of you, do you come here today of your own free will with the intentions of committing yourselves to each other fully and wholly?" We both nodded our agreement and he continued. "Then Edward you may speak freely to Isabella whatever is in your heart."

"Bella, the moment I laid eyes on you in the lobby of the police station when you came in to apply for the Dispatcher job, I knew without a doubt that you would one day be my wife. I was sure you would love me and I knew I already loved you. Little did I know that it would take me so long to make you believe it to be the truth. We've been through so much together, from broken washing machines to scary, tense on the job moments and day after day I fall more in love with you. I want you to know that there will never be any other person in this lifetime and each thereafter more perfect for me. You are my sunshine through every dark day and my lifeline when all appears lost. I promise to love and cherish you all the days of my life. I will remain faithful to you and you alone and I promise with all my heart, soul, and mind that every moment I live, I live for you. I can't wait to start my life with you as my wife. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, more than the air I breathe."

"Isabella, you may speak freely to Edward whatever is in your heart."

"Edward, you are my heartbeat. Before I met you, I merely existed. I never fully lived until you loved me. That awful day at work when I thought you were hurt or even worse, I allowed myself to imagine what life without you might be like. The panic I felt in my soul was something that words can't even attempt to express. I knew then that I had to make you mine forever. I need you in order to be me. I need you like the oxygen I breathe. You are my rock and everything good in my life. You and you alone make me a better person and I love who I have become since knowing you. I live every day knowing that your love is steadfast and unwavering. So this day, I promise you that I will never leave you. I will be faithful to only you and I will cherish every moment we spend together. I love you Edward Anthony Cullen, more than you will ever understand."

"Edward, take Isabella's hand and as you slip this ring on her finger please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." With that, Edward put my wedding band on and smiled widely when he repeated the judge's words.

"And Isabella, take Edward's hand and as you slip this ring on his finger repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." I did as I was told and chuckled to myself when I had to work a little harder than I hoped to get the ring over Edward's knuckle. Finally it went all the way on and I exhaled a loud breath, making both the judge and Edward laugh.

"Isabella and Edward, you have spoken your vows to each other and solidified your intentions with the giving and receiving of rings, so by the power vested in me, and by the State of Nevada, I hereby pronounce that you are husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Before I could take a breath, Edward's lips were on mine. The kiss was soft and gentle and had a new feeling to it. I was kissing my husband. Trooper Edward Fuckhot Cullen was my husband. I pulled back from Edward's mouth and when he opened his eyes to look at me, they were the greenest I had ever seen them. A single tear had fallen on his cheek and his eyes were filling with more as he gently touched my chin.

"Finally mine. You're finally mine forever. I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you Mr. Cullen, so very much." I intended to take him to our suite and show him over and over just how much I loved him. We thanked the judge and made our way to the elevators. No sooner than the doors closed, Edward had me pressed against the mirrored wall. His delicious body was firmly against mine as I was having a hard time catching my breath.

"Bella, I am going to make love to you all night long. I'm not going to stop until we are both panting, heaving puddles of desire. I want to feel you Babygirl. I want to feel every silky inch of that body all over mine. If this elevator doesn't hurry the fuck up, I might just get started right here."

"Oh God baby, I want you too. I love you Edward." Thankfully we arrived on our floor before I could be defiled in the elevator. Edward practically dragged me to our suite and fumbled with the key card before finally sliding it in the slot correctly. Once he got the door open, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me over the threshold and proceeded to do exactly what he said he would do for the rest of the night. By the time the dawn was breaking we were fully satisfied and blissfully happy being Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I couldn't imagine how life could get any more perfect than it was at this moment.

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. Real life gets in the way sometimes and then a case of writer's block reared its ugly head. Truthfully I'm still not happy with this chapter and I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed. I'd love to hear your ideas on where you'd like to see Trooper Cullen and the new Mrs. Cullen go from here. I'm open to suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

***STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL THINGS TWILIGHT RELATED***

**A/N: You guys continue to amaze me with your fantastic reviews and all the love! All of you have told me what you'd like to see happen with our couple in future chapters and I will try my best to incorporate as many ideas as I can. There have been some great suggestions! So here we go….all aboard the Cullen Crazy Train!**

EPOV

The hot water of the shower felt like heaven on my tired, sore back muscles. The sun isn't even close to being up yet and here I am awake and in the shower getting ready to go back to work. I can't complain though. My back muscles are sore for the most delicious reasons, like holding my wife up against the wall of our bedroom while I pounded into her over and over for hours on end. Oh, and probably because of holding her up against the door of the airplane bathroom while I fucked her at thirty thousand feet on the way home from Vegas. Shit, now my cock was hard from the memories. Why do I do this to myself? I don't have time for a quickie with Bella this morning and I really don't feel like rubbing one out in the shower. But the more I think about her tight…..oh fuck it. I quickly grab the body wash and squirt a liberal amount in my palm and wrap it around my engorged cock. This is going to have to be fast and furious because I only have forty five minutes before I have to go on duty. Memories of Bella with my dick in her mouth flood my mind as I begin to stroke myself. God her hot little mouth feels amazing, and when she takes this monster all the way down her throat I nearly pass out from lack of oxygen because I tend to stop breathing. I can feel my balls tightening and know it won't be long. I just need something to throw me over the edge. I remember the way I woke up this morning, with Bella's leg thrown over my own and her arm across my chest. Her pert nipple was poking me in the arm and for the briefest of moments I twirled that little jewel between my fingers which elicited a sexy as fuck little moan from her gorgeous mouth. That memory was just what I needed, as I came hard in long ribbons shooting down the drain of our shower. The grunt that escaped me must have been louder than I thought because I realized then that I had an audience.

"Well well well Trooper Fuckhot. You can imagine my surprise when I came in here to help you wash your back and was met with that fucking hot as hell groan of pleasure instead." She walked over to me and ran her hands up my heaving chest and around to squeeze my ass. Apparently I was straight up busted.

"Well baby, it's technically your fault that I had to resort to self- pleasuring myself in the shower. I didn't want to wake you up since you are off today but I kept thinking about all the ways I have had my way with you over the last few days and well, the big guy got excited and wouldn't stand down. So I had to unleash my wrath with your body wash." I smiled like a boy scout and gave her my best panty dropping eyes hoping it would get me out of trouble.

"That's ok Cullen. You have to go to work today, I don't. So, that being said I need to find some batteries for my "other" Edward so he and I can spend the day together." She winked at me, slapped me on the naked ass and walked out of the room leaving me with my mouth hanging open. Fuck, thanks for the visual baby. Now I have to get through a twelve hour shift with visions of Bella getting off with a fucking vibrator running through my head. Fuck. Going to work is highly overrated. Maybe I can quit. Shit fuck damn. I huffed and puffed while I put on my uniform and got ready to leave.

Finally ready to go, I made it downstairs just as Bella was buttering two pieces of toast and pouring a glass of orange juice. I won't mention that she was wearing my University of Texas boxers and a tank top. A thin, well-worn tank top that did nothing to hide her erect nipples. Apparently it's cold in here this morning. Funny, I thought it was too fucking hot. She looked up in time to find me leaning against the banister of the stairs watching her.

"See something you like Trooper?" She placed the toast and juice on the table and gestured for me to sit down and eat it. I moved over to take my seat at the table and pulled her into my lap.

"Oh baby, if you only knew how much I like what I see. God I can't believe you're mine Bella. I don't deserve you Sweetheart." I kissed her lips softly and stroked her cheek.

"Edward, we deserve each other. We make a great team Cullen. Don't forget it. Now eat your breakfast because you need to get going." She hopped up off my lap and went back to butter her own toast. I made quick work of my food and OJ and took the plate over to the sink.

"Ok Babygirl, I gotta go. Don't wear out "Substitute Edward" today and most definitely don't wear out my hot, sweet, tight pussy. I plan to spend several hours with it tonight after I get home." I cupped her sex in my hand and wiggled my fingers as she pushed against my hand and moaned. Shit, if I don't get out of here right now I'm going to be very late and the boss would not take kindly to that.

"Fuck, you better get outta here now Cullen before I detain you in MY custody" She kissed me hard and pushed me off of her with more force than I thought she had in her.

"Ok baby, I love you. See you about nine tonight. I'll call if I'm going to be later than that."

"Ok babe. I love you too Edward. Be safe please?" She smiled at me and I felt my heart clench. She was worried about me. Suddenly being a Trooper's wife made her worry even more for my safety on the job.

"I'll be fine Sweetheart. No worries." I winked at her and made my way out the front door to my truck. Thankfully I only lived about ten minutes away from the station where my cruiser was kept.

When I pulled up to the station I saw Jacob Black getting into his patrol car. He waved me over and I could tell he had something on his mind.

"Black, how's it going man?" I reached into his cruiser and tapped him on the arm.

"Hey Cullen, nice to have you back. How are you feelin' man?"

"Never better Jake. Never better in my life." I put my hands on the door of his car where he had rolled the window down and he looked directly at the platinum wedding band situated on my left hand. I saw his facial expression change immediately.

"Dude….Cullen….what the fuck is that on your finger? Please don't tell me Bella up and married your sorry ass." He was smiling broadly.

"What can I say man? She loves me and I love her so we decided why the hell not. We flew to Vegas a couple days ago and got it done." I couldn't help the idiotic grin on my face.

"Well son of a bitch. Congratulations man. I'm really happy for both of you. Look dude, I gotta get rollin' so I'll holler at you later." He shook my hand and pulled out of the police yard.

I made my way to my cruiser and started it up. It was time for me to start my patrol so I had to call in to dispatch.

"Dispatch 1217."

"Go ahead 1217" It sounded like Kate was on duty today.

"Yes ma'am, 1217 10-8 10-41"

"10-4 1217 Dispatch clear" I let her know that I was in service and beginning the tour of duty for my shift. Now I just had to go out on patrol and wait for the calls to come in. I hoped this twelve hours would fly by so I could get home to my beautiful wife.

BPOV

As soon as Edward left for work, I went to get dressed for the day. I needed to go to the DMV and change my name on my driver's license and also by the Social Security office to get my new card. After that I planned on cleaning up the house and finishing the unpacking we still hadn't done from our trip. I tossed the clothes I was wearing into the laundry room before I went upstairs and smiled as I looked at the washing machine. I couldn't go into that room without memories of my fuckhot husband taking me over and over on said washing machine. _That's enough of that Bella, you have things to do. _If I kept thinking about it, I would have to go wear out my substitute Edward and it just wasn't nearly as good as the real thing.

One thing Edward and I needed to do was call our parents and tell them we had eloped. I thought the Cullens would be ok with it, but Charlie Swan might be another story. I dreaded that call more than anything. I'll deal with that later. Right now I needed to get my shit together and head out to get my errands done.

Four hours later I was heading back home when I noticed red and blue flashing lights ahead on the side of the road. The law in Texas says that you must slow down your speed to twenty miles below the posted speed limit when passing the officer that is on the side of the road. This law is in place for the safety of our Troopers as well as the person or persons they have detained at the time. The closer I get to the flashing lights the clearer the number on the patrol car becomes. I smiled widely when I see it is Unit 1217. In other words, it is none other than my hot as hell husband, Trooper Fuckhot himself. I may have slowed down a little more than I should have just to ogle Cullen a little closer. There he was in all his State Trooper glory. He had that cowboy hat on and those sexy as hell mirrored sunglasses, his sidearm strapped to his hip and holstered. Damn those pants hugged every bulge he was sportin'. He was standing beside the driver's door speaking to the person in the car. Just as I was about to go past him, he turned to walk toward his patrol car, noticed it was me going by him and discreetly blew me a kiss. It took everything I had not to honk my horn and scream out some obscene sexually laced innuendo at the hottest Trooper there ever was. I was a damn lucky bitch that he came home to me every night and I planned to show him exactly how grateful I was later on tonight.

As I pulled in to the driveway of the townhouse, there was a vehicle that I did not recognize parked on the street in front of it. I got out of my car to find a blonde woman knocking on my front door. She seemed a little frantic and paced back and forth.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something Ma'am?" I walked up behind her slowly so as not to frighten her.

"Oh, hello. Um…yes, I am looking for Edward Cullen. This is his home isn't it?" She pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans and opened it up glancing quickly at it.

"Yes, it is. I'm Bella Cullen. Is there something I can help you with? My husband is at work." When I introduced myself to her, she paled immediately and her eyes widened in what I guessed was surprise.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Edward is your HUSBAND?" She began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Yes that's exactly what I said. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but exactly who are you?" I was getting a little angry at her tone.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Tanya Denali. Um, Edward and I are old friends from Chicago. We dated several years ago."

Well this was definitely news to me. A million questions ran through my mind in that moment. Why is she here? What does she want with my husband? Ms. Denali cleared her throat, effectively bringing me out of my haze. Finally I managed to find my voice. "You'll forgive me for my lack of manners. Would you like to come in for a minute? We can continue to talk inside." I moved past her to unlock the door.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea Mrs. Cullen. I'm afraid after I tell you what I came to tell Edward, you may want to kick me out immediately."

This was turning out to be one hell of a day and I was afraid that in the next few minutes it would go either really bad or even worse. I did not have a good feeling about this.

EPOV

"Cullen! Get your ass in here…now!" My supervisor Sgt. Ben Cheney did not sound like he wanted to be kept waiting and I briefly wondered what I had done. I jumped up from the report room and hurried into his office.

"Sir?" I figured I should keep it simple and go in and sit my ass down, Sgt. Cheney was not a man to fuck with, particularly when he had the tone he had just used with me.

"Cullen, something has been brought to my attention that has me a little perturbed with you and our Miss Swan. Would you care to enlighten me regarding your current marital status Trooper Cullen?"

Oh fuck. I hadn't figured it would be a big deal that Bella and I snuck off to elope. Judging by his words and my presence in this chair I was wrong. "Sir, um….Bella…er..uh..Miss Swan and I….."

"Oh Jesus fuck Cullen, spit it out. I know you married Isabella in Las Vegas. Son, don't you know when I'm pulling your fucking dick?" He was smiling widely and my shoulders slumped immediately in relief.

"Shit sir, I thought you were about to hand me my balls on a platter." I blew out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Cullen you should have seen your face! Fucking priceless! Seriously son, I called you in here to congratulate you and wish you the best. I think it's fantastic. You and that little lady have always had such a presence about you. It's been evident a long time that you two were headed to the altar. Look, everyone here got together and we wanted to do something nice for the both of you. We have arranged a dinner in your honor at The Roadhouse next Saturday night. You and the new Mrs. Cullen be there at 7pm. That's all you need to know now."

"Sir that's not necessary. But thank you. I'll tell Bella and we'll be there. Thank you again." I shook his hand as I stood.

"Don't worry about it Cullen. Now get your ass back out there and write some more tickets." He dismissed me with the wave of his hand.

I made my way back to the report room and sat down to finish up the paperwork from my last call. My cell buzzed in my pocket. Sliding the screen open I smiled when I saw it was a text from Bella.

_**It would be in your best interest to get your ass home IMMEDIATELY. –B**_

What the fuck was that about? I quickly fired off a text in reply to hers.

_**Is everything ok baby? Why the rush? I'm not sure I can get away yet –E**_

After a moment my phone rang. It was from home. "Hello? Bella? What's wrong?"

"Edward, I was visited by someone today. A woman. From your past. Does the name Tanya Denali mean anything to you?" HOLY SHIT! Tanya Denali was my former girlfriend in Chicago. We were together while I was in college but I hadn't seen or heard from her in more than six years.

"What the hell is Tanya doing in Texas?"

"Look Edward, I'm not getting into this over the phone. Like my text said, I suggest you get home immediately." That's all she said before I heard the phone slam down. Shit, I was in trouble for some reason. Bella did not sound happy, and I was confused as fuck. I wrapped up the report I was working on and talked to Sgt. Cheney about leaving my shift early. He wasn't happy but said he would call Trooper Whitlock in a few hours early to cover me. I was going to owe Jasper for this one. I made my way home in record time. When I pulled up to the house, Bella's car was in the driveway and there was another car parked beside the curb out in front of our townhouse. I got an uneasy feeling as I opened the garage door and pulled in. I exited my truck and walked in through the kitchen entrance. There at my kitchen table sat my wife and right beside her was my ex, Tanya Denali. Motherfucker. This was going to suck ass.

BPOV

Tanya followed me into our home and my heart was racing with all the possible things she could have to tell Edward. I took from her reaction that a wife was the last thing she expected to find.

"Would you like something to drink? We have pretty much anything you might want."

"Um, water would be nice Bella. Thank you." She looked down at her hands in her lap and I could tell she was extremely nervous.

I got two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and handed one to her as I sat down opposite of her at the kitchen table. "Now, why don't you tell me what brings you here?" I tried to keep my tone even but I knew I had a hint of hostility in my voice. Hell yeah, I felt threatened. This was a woman that more than likely had known my husband intimately in the past. That thought alone made me want to scratch her eyes out.

"Bella, first let me say I had no idea Edward was married. It just makes what I have to say that much harder. Shit, I knew this was going to be hard, but I never dreamed it would affect someone else too. Look, I'm just going to spit it out. Edward and I dated all throughout college. We had plans to move here to Texas shortly after we graduated. At the end of our senior year, we had a huge fight and broke up. I was mad at Edward because someone told me they saw him at a party kissing on some girl. I was stupid and overreacted and never even asked Edward about it before I acted. That night I went and slept with a guy that was in a few of my classes and that had always flirted with me. I did it just to get back at Edward. The next day I went back to the apartment Edward and I shared and he was there. I finally asked him about it and he denied it. I believed him because Edward isn't a liar. I knew if he had been with another girl he would have told me. I just wish I would have confronted him before I stupidly slept with Alec. Edward found out that I slept with someone else and we broke up for good. A month later, Edward was already here in Texas when I found out I was pregnant." She stopped and looked at me, waiting for my reaction I suppose.

"So you're telling me you and Edward have a…what, five or six year old child together?" I was trying to wrap my mind around the idea.

"She just turned six actually. And I'm not sure if she's Edward's daughter or not. That's why I'm here Bella. Kristen is getting old enough that she's beginning to ask questions. Either Edward or Alec could be her father. They both have very similar physical traits, and Kristen looks very much like me so you can't tell by looking at her which one of them might be her father. I feel like such a whore Bella. I have to do right by my daughter and I owe it to her to find out for sure who her father is. I came to try to persuade Edward to take a paternity test. I have looked for Alec but haven't found him yet. I knew where Edward was and I figured if he took the test we would know one way or another. If he isn't Kristen's father then it would have to be Alec. I was only with them during the time I would have gotten pregnant." She looked down and took a drink of her water. I could tell this was weighing heavily on her mind. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I needed more time to process it.

"I'm going to send Edward a text and see if he can come home. Will you excuse me Tanya?" She nodded and I went to try to get a hold of Edward. When he texted me back saying he wasn't sure if he could come home now, I decided to call him. About fifteen minutes later I heard his truck in the garage and he walked in through the kitchen door. This should be an interesting evening.

EPOV

I threw my hat, keys and sunglasses on the island in the kitchen and walked over to my wife to give her a kiss. She smiled tightly at me and I could tell she was not happy to have Tanya here.

"Tanya, what are you doing here? It's been a long time since I've seen you." I took a seat beside Bella and grabbed her hand under the table. She flinched slightly and when I turned to look at her she wasn't happy.

Tanya began to speak and when she finally got to the point of her visit I nearly lost my shit. Apparently I may or may not have a six year old daughter and she had come here to ask me to take a paternity test. To say I was shocked was the goddamed understatement of the fucking year. We were together but broke up at the end of our senior year because she fucked some guy because somebody told her I was kissing some girl at a party. She never bothered to ask me if it was true before she went and spread her legs for another man. Now, over six years later she decides to find me because she can't find the other guy to see which one of us might be her daughter's father. Shit, no wonder Bella is a little upset with me. I must have been silent too long because Bella's elbow finds my stomach to bring me out of my stupor.

"Edward, will you take the test so Kristen will know who her father is?" Tanya's eyes were pleading with me. I still hated her for what she did to me, but it wasn't her daughter's fault, and I firmly believe every child deserves to have two parents in his or her life. So really, I had no choice in the matter. I hoped this wouldn't drive a wedge between Bella and I, especially so soon into our marriage.

"I'll take the test. But I'm only doing it for Kristen. Tanya, you know I despise you. You hurt me more than any other person ever has and I will never forgive you. I have a beautiful woman by my side now that loves me and whom I adore. What do I need to do?"

She explained that she would set up the appointment in the next few days and all I had to do was go to the doctor's office and have my cheek swabbed. We exchanged numbers and agreed she would call us and let us know the details. She left soon after that and Bella and I were finally alone with this news. I wasn't sure how Bella was feeling about this. Hell, I wasn't sure how I felt about the prospect of being a father already. Sure, I knew Bella and I would have children in the future but this was something from the past.

"Baby, do you want to talk about this?" I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and she stiffened immediately.

"Don't Edward. Just give me a little time to absorb this ok. Look, I'm not mad at you. You didn't know you could possibly have a child. I'm not sure how I feel about this. I just need a little bit of time to adjust."

"Bella sweetheart, please don't pull away from me. Do you think I wanted this? Hell no I didn't. I never thought I'd have to see Tanya again. I need you Bella. I need your support in this. Please darlin' don't be upset with me." I was pleading with her now.

"I said I just need some fucking time Edward. Christ Almighty I didn't say I wanted a fucking divorce did I?" She flew out of the room and out the front door, purse and keys in hand. I knew better than to go after her. I would give her some time to cool off and she'd come back. Meanwhile I decided to spend the next few hours drunk as hell. I pulled a beer out of the refrigerator and got started immediately. What happened to my blissfully happy day?

**A/N: Ruh-roh! Some of you have requested some drama, so I thought I'd throw our newlyweds a curveball! Don't we all just love it when Tanya shows up? Let's see how our couple is going to handle the possibility of Trooperward possibly being Daddyward!**


	6. Chapter 6

***STEPHENIE MEYER STILL OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT***

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes the story. Someone mentioned that it was ridiculous for Bella to be mad at Edward regarding the possibility of him being the father of Tanya's child. I wanted to clarify that she's not necessarily mad at Edward, he had no clue about the child. She's very shocked at the revelation and just needs some time to adjust to the idea that Edward could possibly have a child. It's a lot for her to take in so soon after their wedding. I know I would be upset by that kind of news as I suspect most women would be. So that being said, here we go with the paternity test and results. Do you guys trust me?**

EPOV

How in the hell did I get here? Just a week ago, I was blissfully happy with my life, having just married the girl of my dreams and starting our new lives together. Then one day, my fucking ex-girlfriend shows up and announces to my wife that I could possibly be her baby's daddy. The poor kid is six years old and Tanya just now decides maybe she should find out for sure who the father is. Hey bitch, perhaps if you hadn't been a whore and slept around on your boyfriend of four years you wouldn't have had any confusion on the matter. To say I was pissed off about the whole fucking messed up situation was putting it mildly.

When Bella stormed out of the house that night, she stayed gone for a couple hours. By the time she came back I was pretty well sloshed and laying in our bed. She told me she was sorry she reacted that way and that she was just trying to process what had just happened. She didn't hold anything against me since I had no clue about Kristen. Even though she said she was ok with everything, there has been some distance between us since Tanya showed up. Which brings me to today, sitting in the doctor's office waiting to take the paternity test. Bella is on duty today so she couldn't come with me.

"Mr. Cullen? Dr. Gerandy is ready for you. Come on back." The nurse smiled widely at me and escorted me to an exam room. "So you're here for a paternity test regarding Ms. Denali's daughter, correct?"

"Yes ma'am that's correct." Suddenly I was nervous as hell. This test could change everything. Is it horrible for me to hope that the child isn't mine? God that sounds terrible, but it's how I feel. I want Bella to be the mother of all my children. Period. Moments later, Dr. Gerandy comes in and greets me with a handshake.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. This test will only take a few seconds. We just need to swipe the inside of your cheek with this swab. Then we'll send it off to the lab for the test. Ms. Denali has asked that we put a rush on this so we will have the results for you by late tomorrow evening."

"Oh wow, that's perfect. I was afraid it would take a lot longer. I'd like to know as soon as possible." I felt better knowing this insanity wasn't going to take a long time.

"I understand Mr. Cullen. Shall we get this done?" He held up a long swab and moved toward me. I opened my mouth and he swabbed my cheek, slipped the used swab into a container and that was that. He reiterated that I would hear from his office by late tomorrow. I thanked him and left. Hopefully things would turn out like I needed and wanted them to. But if not, I knew I had to step up and take care of Kristen. If it turns out that I'm her father, I have six years to make up for and a relationship to build with her. But that also means that fucking Tanya would be in my life forever. That's a sobering thought.

BPOV

Work today was very demanding. We had a really bad accident on the highway and it caused four fatalities. Anytime there is a loss of life, the mood around the department is very somber. In this case, a family was traveling back home after spending a weekend at Sea World of San Antonio. Their minivan was struck by an eighteen wheeler when the driver lost control after having a blowout. The entire family was killed instantly. I took the first call from a passerby and just by the woman's voice, I could tell it was bad. Jacob Black and Emmett McCarty were the first on the scene and neither of them could contain their emotions once they got back to do their reports. It was a bad day. Edward was off today and was taking the paternity test for Tanya.

My shift ended at seven p.m. and I was so glad to get home. When I walked in the door, Edward was sitting on the sofa with a beer watching a movie. I walked directly to him and flopped down beside him on the couch.

"Hi Sweetheart." He kissed me on the top of the head as I lay on his chest. "How was your day baby?"

"It was awful Edward. There was an entire family killed in an accident with an eighteen wheeler. It was terrible. Jake and Emmett were beside themselves."

"Oh shit. Wow, that is terrible baby. Are you ok? I guess you took the call?"

"Yep. It was something I never want to do again. Did you get the test taken care of?"

"Yeah, apparently Tanya put a rush on it so we'll know something by tomorrow night." He smiled gently and I couldn't help but relax against him.

"Oh that's good news. At least we won't have to wait long." At this point I finally looked at the T.V. and saw what Edward was watching. He was watching one of those sparkly vampire movies that he always made fun of me for watching. I couldn't help myself, so I had to tease him. "Edward, are you watching what I think you're watching?" I could tell he knew he was in trouble because I felt his body stiffen.

"Oh no babe, I'm not watching this shit. I was just flipping thru the channels when you came in. This is just where it happened to land. You know I can't stand those damn movies. Especially that crazy haired jackass, Richard Patterson or whatever the fuck his name is. I mean come on, a vampire? That sparkles? Right." He looked away as he took a big swig of his beer.

"So you're not jealous of ROBERT PATTINSON? You know, come to think of it, you actually look a lot like him. Hey, you know I could even fantasize about him while I'm having sex with you. That's how much ya'll look alike." I knew that would get him.

"Oh really Mrs. Cullen? You would rather be with that punk? I'll make you think twice before you fantasize about another man in MY bed." He started tickling me and I nearly pissed myself trying to get away from him. Once we finally settled down I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. I was tired after the trying day at work and dealing with the paternity test. After my shower I came back downstairs to find Edward talking on his cell phone. From the conversation I could hear, he was talking to Emmett McCarty. I slipped into the kitchen to get a bottle of water so I could take a couple of Advil. My head was pounding.

Edward had gotten off the phone with Emmett and gone up to shower. I locked up and turned all the lights off and headed upstairs to bed. I had just turned the covers down when Edward stepped out of the shower wrapped only in a towel. He was drying his hair with another towel and I couldn't help but eye fuck him where he stood. He of course noticed immediately and smirked at me while shaking his head. A few minutes later he crawled into bed beside me completely naked. When he slipped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest I barely had time to snuggle into him and I was fast asleep. Hopefully tomorrow would bring a better day all the way around.

EPOV

Emmett had called to talk about the accident today. Bella told me how awful it was and how Emmett and Jake had a hard time dealing with the aftermath. As Troopers, we have seen it all. Still, it never gets any easier especially where loss of life is concerned. I listened to him as he has done for me over the years and let him know I was there for him if he needed to talk more. We hung up and I headed upstairs to shower. When I walked out I found Bella already in bed and she was giving me a lustful look. I smirked at her, loving the affect I had on her each time she looked at me. I loved this woman so much. I dried off quicker than ever and as I slid into bed, I pulled her into my arms. I immediately felt her relax into me and heard her light snore. Well shit. I thought I might get lucky tonight, but apparently my wife was exhausted. I thought about waking her up but hell, even I'm not that much of a jerk. I knew she was mentally and physically tired so I snuggled down further into the covers and hoped sleep would take me as quickly. It didn't.

The next morning I woke up around six thirty. After learning that the paternity test results would be in later tonight, Bella and I switched shifts with Kate and Jasper. It meant we would both be working all weekend, Bella even having to pull a double shift on Saturday, but we wanted to be home together when the results came in. Try as I might, I couldn't go back to sleep. I was too nervous. I decided I needed to blow off some steam so I got dressed and went to the gym. Working out always helped get rid of stress for me and I hoped today would be no different. I kissed my sleeping beauty on the forehead and headed out.

The gym was pretty busy this morning. I got right into my workout and before I knew it, I had been at it for over an hour. Dripping with sweat I headed to the locker room to have a quick shower and get back home. I wondered if Bella was still asleep and if I should stop and get some breakfast for us. Deciding to do just that, I stopped at Starbucks and got our usual.

When I arrived home, Bella was sitting at the kitchen table with a white envelope in front of her. I put our coffee and food down and sat down next to her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, is that what I think it is?" She shook her head yes, never taking her eyes off the envelope. "Listen baby, whatever the results are, you and I are together forever. I love only you and I always will."

"I know Edward. I couldn't believe it when the doorbell rang. I thought it was supposed to be later today. I wasn't prepared for first thing this morning."

"I guess they really did put a rush on it. I suppose there's no use putting off the inevitable." I reached for the envelope and Bella put her hand on top of mine.

"Whatever happens Edward, I will support you. You know that right?" A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I know Sweetheart." I reached out and wiped the tear with my thumb. I ran my finger under the seal of the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. I took a deep breath as I began to read.

_**Mr. Cullen:**_

_** We performed a standard paternity test on you at the request of Ms. Tanya Denali. The results of the test indicate that the probability of you being the father of Ms. Denali's child is less than 1 percent. There is no need to re-test when the percentage is that low. You did not father the child in question.**_

_**Thank You,**_

_**Dr. Gerandy**_

_**Gerandy and Associates **_

_**Cc: Tanya Denali**_

As I read the words aloud, my voice cracked with emotion. Bella was up and in my arms within seconds of me announcing the results. She was sobbing hard into my chest.

"Shhh baby, it's ok. I've got you." I rubbed her back gently as she slowly calmed down.

"Edward, I'm so glad. Oh my God, when I thought you might have a child somewhere it broke my heart. I want to be the mother of your children. All of them Edward. Only me." She hugged me tighter still.

"And you will be baby. Only you. I'm so happy Sweetheart. I was so scared things might turn out differently and I would have to step up and take responsibility. Thank God it worked out this way. I'm sorry you had to go through this Bella."

"I'm sorry you did too. I really hope Tanya can find Alec. Kristen deserves to know her father. Even though I'm glad it's not you, I still hope Kristen will get her Daddy." She kissed me and at that moment I didn't want to talk anymore about Tanya Denali or paternity tests.

BPOV

It had been a couple weeks since we found out that Edward was not the father. I giggled thinking about it, as it made me think about a bad episode of the Maury Povich show. We had been really busy since then, both of us working several double shifts in a row. Today however began a four day weekend we would have together. We needed the time to reconnect with each other. We had been toying with the idea of going to Forks to visit my Dad. He had wanted us to come since we called him to tell him that we had eloped. That had definitely been an interesting conversation.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Hey Dad."_

_ "Bells! It's good to hear from you sweetheart. How are you? How is Cullen? You guys didn't have a fight did you? Is that why you're calling?"_

_ "No Dad, we're fine. We actually have some news for you."_

_ "Bella."_

_ "No Dad, I'm not pregnant. But um….actually Dad, Edward wants to talk to you. Here he is" Edward tried to run from me but I shoved the phone into his hand as he gave me a really bad bitch brow and mouthed the words "chicken shit" to me._

_ "Hello Chief Swan. How are you sir?"_

_ "Cullen. What's going on?"_

_ "Ok Sir, um…well, see Bella and I may have flown to Vegas and possibly gotten married. Sir." _

_ "Did you just say that you married my daughter in Las Vegas WITHOUT me or my permission? Cullen, you are aware that I have a gun?"_

_ "Yes sir Chief, I am very aware of that. Look, I know we went about it the wrong way Sir. But I love Isabella more than my own life. We plan on having a ceremony here with our families real soon. I hope you know sir, I will take very good care of your little girl for the rest of my life. I love her Chief."_

_ "Yeah yeah, I know Cullen. I know you love her. I'm disappointed that I didn't get to walk her down the aisle. But since there will be another ceremony I better get that privilege at that time. Am I clear Cullen?"_

_ "Crystal sir….very clear. Thank you Chief Swan. Here's Bella."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I heard Edward's truck pulling into the garage. He had gone to the gym while I stayed here to do some laundry and house cleaning.

"Hey baby. I'm home." He scooped me up in his arms and swung me around.

"Yes you are Trooper. Did you have a good workout?" I noticed that he was still sweaty and his muscles were tight and rippled. My girlie bits began to tingle in the most delicious way. Sweaty Trooper Fuckhot was my favorite.

"I did have a great workout actually. Emmett was at the gym so we hit it hard together. He always pushes me to my limit. Listen baby, I'm going to go have a quick shower. Get dressed and we'll go out for lunch."

"Ok. That sounds nice." He kissed me and made his way upstairs. I went to the kitchen to finish loading the dishwasher. After doing that I decided to throw a load of clothes into the washer so I wouldn't have to do laundry the entire time we were off work. By the time I made it upstairs, Edward was already dressed in a pair of low rise jeans and an old Metallica concert shirt. He was wearing a pair of well-worn Chucks and if I tell you he looked edible, I mean he looked fucking edible. I couldn't help but walk up to him and ram my tongue down his throat. He stumbled backwards a couple steps but then grabbed me by the ass and walked me to the bed.

"Baby, you look so fucking amazing. I think before we go to lunch you should fuck me good and proper. What do you say Trooper? Is that something you might be interested in?" I reached between us and palmed his rock hard cock, which earned me a delicious moan.

"Well, I will never deny you beautiful girl. I guess I could sacrifice my virtue and slam that sweet little pussy over and over until you scream my name." He was removing my tank top and placing wet kisses all over my chest while he was talking.

"Listen here Cullen, there is nothing virtuous about you anymore. I hate to be the one to tell you that, but you're a lost cause baby."

"But Bella, that's why you love me so much. Because I can play your body like a piano. I know you're gonna cum before you know it. Here, let me show you."

With those words, Trooper Fuckhot stripped me of the rest of my clothes and defiled me over and over. Our lovemaking started out fast and furious, however about halfway into it, Edward stopped his movements and cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella Cullen, my world begins and ends with you. Sweetheart I love you so fucking much. I never imagined I would have someone in my life that meant so much to me." He kissed me gently on the lips while his hips began to slowly move.

"I love you Edward. You make all my dreams turn into reality. Oh God..mmmm…you make me feel amazing….Oh Edward…Oh…I'm gonna….."

"That's it Gorgeous. Let go and cum around my big cock. Yes, oh Bella I can feel you squeezing me. Mmm baby that's gonna make me cum….Oh God Bella" he stilled his movement and the grunt that escaped him was directly linked to my vagina because it pushed me to another out of this world orgasm with Edward Cullen written all over it.

We slowed our rhythm together and stayed wrapped in each other's embrace for a long time. The only thing that brought us out of our haze was Edward's stomach growling loudly. We both giggled and moved to get dressed so we could go out and grab some lunch.

"So baby, where do you want to go for lunch? What are you in the mood for" Edward was standing at the dresser putting his wallet and cell phone in his pocket.

"I would love to have a big juicy cheeseburger with onion rings and maybe a strawberry milkshake. God that sounds amazing. What do you think?" I had to admit, I usually didn't eat like that but apparently my husband had worked up my appetite.

"Damn Baby, you must be starving. Although I will admit, I think I could put that away too. It will make my workout null and void but will be so worth it! Come on gorgeous, let's get us fed." He reached out for my hand and we bound down the stairs like two kids in love.

Once we got to the local diner, we ordered our food and waited for it to be ready. As we waited my cell phone rang. I noticed the number was from my gynecologist's office. I briefly wondered what this could possibly be about.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miss Swan?"

"Umm, actually I've gotten married so it's actually Mrs. Cullen now." I looked over at Edward who was grinning ear to ear when I announced my new name.

"Oh well that's wonderful Mrs. Cullen. Congratulations! This is Irina at Dr. Amun's office. We noticed that you hadn't yet come in for your birth control shot. Were you aware that it needed to be given two weeks ago?"

"Oh, gosh. Um, no I had completely forgotten about it." All of a sudden the weight of what she was saying hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward and I had been having sex under the assumption that we were protected against pregnancy by my birth control shot. It never occurred to me that I was due for another round with everything that had been going on.

"Mrs. Cullen, have you had unprotected sex in the last two weeks? I'm going to assume that being a newlywed you have?"

"Yes, I have." I must have been really pale because I could feel sweat beginning to form on my forehead and Edward noticed immediately, mouthing the words 'are you ok?' to me.

"In that case, I'm going to suggest you come in and see Dr. Amun as soon as you can. I can set you an appointment now if you'd like."

"Um, no, I will give you a call when I discuss this with my husband. I'll need to see what my work schedule is. I will schedule one in the next day or so. Would that be ok?"

"Yes ma'am that should be fine. Please don't wait any longer though."

"Of course not. Thank you Irina. You'll be hearing from me."

She thanked me and we hung up. Edward had come around and was now sitting in the booth right beside me. I looked at him and his brow was furrowed with worry.

"Baby, what's wrong? Who was that? Is everything ok? You don't look well."

"That was Dr. Amun's office. Apparently I missed my birth control shot. It was due two weeks ago." I waited for him to put two and two together. It didn't take long.

"So, you're saying your last one ran out over two weeks ago?" I nodded. "I see. And we've been going at it like rabbits since then?" I nodded again. "So you could very well be carrying my child right now?" He touched my flat stomach and looked into my eyes.

"Yes Edward. It's a distinct possibility. I have to make an appointment to see the Dr. right away."

"Ok. Wow. Um…wow." Was Trooper Cullen speechless? Had I done the impossible? There was no one on earth that could make him speechless.

"You ok Cullen? You gonna pass out on me?" I couldn't help the grin on my face.

"I'm ok. I'm trying not to get my hopes up. I mean, if you are that would be amazing. We would be parents in less than a year. Is that ok with you Sweetheart? I mean, I know we just got married and it's a little quick…but…"

I cut him off with a kiss. "The timing doesn't matter to me Edward. I wanna have your babies, no matter when." We kissed again and paid our check. As we were about to get in the car, Edward stopped and kissed me again. "What was that for Trooper?"

"Just because I felt like doing it Mrs. Trooper. Is that a crime?" He winked at me and I silently hoped I was indeed carrying Edward's child. He was so excited that if it turned out I wasn't pregnant now I worried it would disappoint him deeply. I made a mental note to call and schedule that doctor's appointment immediately. We needed to know sooner rather than later if we would be having a Little Trooper or Troopette in the next few months.

**A/N: Phew! Thankfully we won't have to deal with Tanya any longer. Thanks to everyone for hanging in there and believing I would take care of our Trooper and Mrs. Trooper. We can't have anyone but Bella making babies with Edward. Not on my watch anyway! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your continued support of this story. Special thanks to **_**frostedglaze**_** for the collaboration and ideas on "special events" in this chapter! Cullen Crazy Train now leaving the station…all aboard!**

EPOV

Bella may be carrying my child. It's quick, I'll admit that. But technically we have been together several years, but only married a short time. My mind is going a mile a minute as we sit here in the doctor's office waiting to be called back to see if we are pregnant or not. We've discussed it and decided that if Bella isn't pregnant, she'll get another year's worth of the birth control shot and after that we'll come off of it and begin trying to conceive.

I suddenly realized that I am absolutely exhausted. I'd just come off a twelve hour shift and was in fact still wearing my uniform. Bella said she would be ok with me going home instead of coming to the appointment with her. I looked at her like she had grown three heads. No way in hell was I going to miss this, or any future appointments for that matter. I glance over at my stunning wife. She is flipping through a "Parenting" magazine and biting that damn bottom lip. I know she's nervous, but she knows what the sight of that does to my nether regions. How bad will it look if I walk into Dr. Amun's office with a raging hard on?

"Baby, stop biting your lip. Don't make me have my way with you in the doctor's office Isabella." I winked at her and cue the blush. God I loved this woman.

"Sorry Trooper, I can't help it. I'm nervous as hell. What's taking so long?"

"Bella, we've only been here ten minutes. Relax Sweetheart." I put my arm around her and began to massage the back of her neck. She melted into my touch immediately. I leaned over to kiss her temple just as the nurse stepped through the door.

"Isabella Cullen?" I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face hearing my Bella being called with my last name as her own. I would never tire of hearing it. We both stood and walked inside the inner office behind the nurse. The nurse asked Bella to step on the scale, causing a groan to escape my beautiful bride. I rolled my eyes at her wondering what the hell that was all about. Bella weighed in at a sleek 115 pounds, hardly groan worthy. I guess it's just something about a woman. They all seem to hate the scale. After her weight was noted, we were led into an exam room where the nurse took Bella's blood pressure and checked her pulse. Then came all the questions. Dear God they wanted to know everything. Is it really necessary to know when her last menstrual period was? Apparently I asked that out loud and was given a crash course in Pregnancy 101. To my surprise, that date was the most important piece of information. Hey, don't give me shit, I'm a dude. All I need to know is when to expect the Red Tide so I can stay clear of the mood swings. Other than that, I'm good. There was that one time when I found a brand new container of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey in the freezer and helped myself to all of it. It was a couple hours later that Bella showed her complete disgust at the situation and myself. Apparently she was on her period and had been saving that for her "after bubble bath" snack. One minute she was screaming at me and calling me every dirty name she could think of and then the next minute she was crying and telling me how sorry she was and then she threatened my cock and balls and shit got real serious. I was afraid to fall asleep that night. While she took her bubble bath I made an emergency trip to Walmart for ten pints of the stuff. I wasn't about to go through that shit again.

"Edward? You ok baby?" Bella was snapping her fingers in front of my face, effectively bringing me out of my stupor.

"Sorry baby. I must have zoned out. I'm just tired, love." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"We can go home immediately after this I promise. I gotta go fill up a cup for the pee test. This is it baby." She kissed me and made her way out to the bathroom. I took a seat in the exam room and wondered how women peed in that little ass cup. I mean, for guys it's just basically point and shoot. But women have to what? Squat over the damn thing? The least the manufacturers could do was make the fucking cup bigger. And what if you missed? What if you ran out of urine? Ugh. I was glad I was a man. Women get the raw end of the deal in most cases.

Sooner than I thought possible, Bella returned and hopped up on the exam table. She said the doctor would be in shortly with the results.

"So Cullen, what do you hope he tells us?" She looked up at me through her lashes.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, if it so happens that I have knocked you up then I'll be the happiest man in the world. And if not, then we have another year's worth of practicing to get us ready." I winked at her just as Dr. Amun knocked on the door.

"Hello Bella. It's good to see you dear. Mr. Cullen, I'm Dr. Amun. It's a pleasure to meet you." He reached out to shake my hand.

"The pleasure is mine Dr." It didn't get by me that this man has had his fingers inside my wife. In a completely professional way of course, still it made me think about pissing on Bella's leg or something so he'd know she was mine. _Jesus Cullen, get a fucking grip on the jealousy. Besides, you do have a gun. Just sayin'. _

The doctor sat down and began flipping through Bella's chart. My nerves began to get the best of me and it was time to find out the results. I hope I am ready either way.

BPOV

I could tell Edward was nervous as hell. I was trying to act calm but inside I was dying. I was on both sides of this. A part of me was anxious to be pregnant with Edward's child. I got butterflies in my stomach each time I tried to picture what our baby would look like. Another part of me liked the freedom that Edward and I enjoyed. We were carefree at this point in our lives and had just gotten married. If we felt the need to fly off to Vegas on the spur of the moment, we could. I giggled at myself thinking that we had already done that! I guess either way the results went we would deal with the consequences.

"Dr. Amun, you are killing me here. What's the verdict?" Edward squeezed my hand and smirked at me. Bastard, don't lay the panty dropper on me here in the doctor's office. Geez Cullen. I'd hate to have a pelvic exam after being "Cullen'd" by that specific smirk. It would be a slippery mess for sure.

"Well Bella, Edward, the test was negative. You aren't pregnant Bella."

I heard the words and I wasn't sure how to react. I looked up at Edward and I saw his face fall into a frown. Tears threatened my eyes but I held them in as best I could. I guess I wanted to be pregnant more than I was letting on. Edward wrapped his arm around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. I know it's difficult news to get if you really wanted it to go the other way. But Bella the good news is you are young and healthy. You've got plenty of time to become a mother. It will happen one day." Dr. Amun touched my hand and I smiled as best I could.

"Thank you Dr. Edward and I have decided to take the shot for another year and then come off of it and try to conceive." I looked up to Edward for confirmation and he nodded.

"Ok that sounds good Bella. I'll have Irina give you your shot now then. She'll also schedule your next one for you. Edward, it was a pleasure to meet you and congratulations to you both on your marriage."

"Thank you Dr." We both answered in unison, prompting each of us to laugh. Irina came in and gave me the shot and we were on our way home.

EPOV

Ok, I'll admit it. I'm devastated. I was really hoping Bella was pregnant. Is it wrong for me to feel like this? I remembered how I felt when there was a possibility that I could have been the father of Tanya's daughter. I wanted no part of that. This was such a different feeling. It was completely opposite. Bella was my world and I couldn't wait to see her belly get bigger and bigger while she grew our baby to perfection. It will happen. It will happen when it's meant to happen. I have faith.

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

Bella and I had the next three days off. Thank fuck for that. We had been working almost nonstop lately. Me, because Jacob Black had gotten married and had been off on his honeymoon and Bella because Kate had to have an emergency hysterectomy and had been out recovering. The relief dispatcher was out of town with a family emergency so the duties were being split between Bella and one other dispatcher. The Cullens were exhausted.

Because we had both been working so much, our sex life was in a serious slump. Bella and I have always had sex at least once a day since we became a regular couple. Since we have been working all the hours we have, we have only had sex once over the last three weeks. Both of us were in serious need. Fuck, I haven't even had time to jack off properly in the shower and I'm pretty sure Bella hasn't touched herself either. There has just simply been no time. Tonight however that was going to change. I had made a stop at the local sex shop and stocked up on some goodies. The next three days were going to be full of massage oils, vibrators, nipple clamps, handcuffs(with the keys this time!) and loads of laundry. My cock was at full attention now. Quickly I sent a text to my wife asking her whereabouts.

_**Baby, are you almost home? I'm hard already Sweetheart. I can almost taste that dripping pussy. I hope you're ready Darlin'. I plan to pound that pussy for the next three days.**_

That oughta get her moving faster. I went upstairs to prepare our bedroom for the lovin'. When I came back downstairs I saw my cell phone message light blinking.

_**I'm leaving the store now. God Trooper Fuckhot, you can't send me shit like that when we haven't had sex in so long. Good thing I know the Troopers on duty tonight in case I get stopped. See you in 10.**_

Awesome. She was almost here. I ran upstairs to take a quick shower before she arrived.

BPOV

I couldn't get home fast enough. Knowing my hot as fuck husband was waiting for me with his long, thick nine inch Bella Impaler hard and ready had my juices flowing for sure. I missed Edward. We needed these next three days to reconnect and I planned on doing just that.

As I closed the garage door behind my car, I gathered the items I had picked up for tonight, chocolate covered strawberries, champagne, a fruit and cheese tray and my favorite Edward Exciter, brand new nipple clamps. Oh no, not for me. These are for my Trooper Cullen. See, Edward's dirty little secret is that he loves nipple clamps. This pair came with an extra long chain. This was a good thing because I would be able to reach it no matter what position he had me in. If my thoughts were correct and as sensitive as Edward is to the clamps, yanking on the chain at the appropriate times would send him over the edge.

I put away the food items and headed upstairs. As I entered our bedroom, I found Edward sitting in the middle of our bed. He was cursing under his breath while he was facing the wall, away from me.

"Edward?" As soon as he heard my voice, he jumped about ten feet into the air. That's when I noticed it. Edward had his cock in his hand. That would have been fine, however I noticed that it wasn't hard. It was just hanging there. In his hand. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.

"Bella! Don't fucking laugh at me. This shit isn't fucking funny." He barked at me. That's when I really looked at him. He was pale and he was sweating profusely.

"What's wrong? Why are you holding your limp dick?"

"Fuck. Dammit." He sighed deeply. "Look, I came up here to take a fucking shower ok? I noticed that the rubber seal on the side of the shower door was coming off again. I knew I had some super glue in the drawer so I got it out and fixed the seal. What I didn't know is that I got super glue on my hand. Bella, I was washing my fucking cock and when I grabbed it to lift it up and wash my goddamned balls, my motherfucking hand STUCK to my dick. And now it won't fucking come off. Do not laugh."

Did Trooper Edward Anthony Cullen just tell me that he had effectively super glued his palm around his dick? And was I really thinking about how ironic it is that Karma had just hit Edward square in the nuts? Remember the handcuff incident when he cuffed me to our bed without making sure he had the key? Yeah, so I was getting way too big of a kick out of this. I had to practically gnaw the inside of my cheek off to stop my impending laughter. Clearly Edward didn't think this was funny.

"Here, let me take a look baby. _Snicker. _Surely I can get it off. _Snicker._" I moved in front of him to better see his handiwork. Great, now a fresh round of giggles threatens to erupt. His HANDIWORK! Ha!

"Oh fucking ha-motherfucking-ha Isabella. Laugh it up." Edward is less than pleased.

"Here sweetheart, stand up." He stands and I can't help but let a giggle out. Here is my Trooper Fuckhot, standing tall holding his cock in his hand looking down at me with a murderous look on his face. You can't make this shit up.

"Bella, I know you think this is hilarious and I'm sure one day I might as well. But right now, please baby. Help me. I cannot forever hold my cock in my hand."

I try unsuccessfully for the next thirty minutes to get Edward's glorious cock out of his hand. I had been hoping to avoid this, but there really is only one thing I can do. Sighing, I walk to our landline and pick up the receiver.

"Bella, what are you doing? Who are you calling at a time like this?" As soon as he says it, he realizes who I am calling. "No Isabella. Fuck no. You are not going to call 9-1-1. Put the fucking phone down now. We can figure something else out." His eyes are wide and panicked. I know though that we have no other choice.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to. They will know exactly what to do." I dial the three numbers and have to look away from Edward, who is now sitting on the bed with his OTHER head in his OTHER hand. Ha Ha I crack myself up…thank you, thank you, I'm here all week.

"9-1-1 What is your emergency?"

"Rosalie, it's Bella. We seem to have a situation here." I cannot believe the luck. It's Rosalie McCarty, who is my supervisor and Emmett's wife.

"Bella, what's wrong? What do you need?"

"Rose, um, Edward has had an unfortunate run in with super glue and his penis." I can hear Edward groan behind me and I barely manage to stifle a laugh.

"Do you want to repeat that please Bella?" Her voice only shows a hint of playful laughter but all in all she remains professional.

"Edward was fixing a part of our shower with super glue and didn't realize he got it on his hand. When he went to um…clean himself in the genital area….his hand stuck to his penis. I can't get it unstuck."

"Ok, is he ok? The blood flow isn't restricted or anything?"

"No, it has good color so I think blood flow is fine." More groans come from behind me along with some muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to roll EMS and send over 1218 and 1214." My laughter almost boils over when I realize she is about to dispatch an emergency team along with Emmett and Jake to head to our house. I can hear the radio in the back ground.

"Central EMS Dispatch"

"Central here, go dispatch"

"Central we need you 10-17 to 184 Terrace West Drive. Caller has a 29 year old male that has accidentally super glued his penis to his hand." There is complete radio silence for a little longer than there should be. "Central did you copy that last transmission?" Rosalie asks again.

"Yes ma'am. You need us to be en route to 184 Terrace West Drive. We are rolling."

"10-4 Central. Thank you. Units 1214 and 1218 can you assist Central EMS"

"Dispatch 1214 I'm on my way."

"10-4 1214 thank you."

"Dispatch 1218, Ma'am I'm also 10-17"

"Copy that 1218, thank you. Dispatch clear."

"Ok Bella, Emmett, Jake, and Central are on their way. Do you need me to stay on the line?"

"No Rose we're fine. Thank you." Just then my cell phone rings in my pocket. I dig it out only to see that it is none other than Emmett McCarty.

"Hello?"

"Belly….are you telling me that Edward has super glued his junk to his palm? Please tell me that's what you are saying."

"Not on purpose Em, but yes. That's what I'm telling you." Edward is turning all colors now, going from red, to blue, to yellow, and now a shade of green I've never seen. See, the law enforcement community is very close with the emergency medical professionals and the fire department. Everyone knows everyone. Momentarily several of Edward's personal friends will descend on our home to save the day.

Between fits of laughter, Emmett says "Ok Bells, we are here. Let us in." I push end on my phone and look at Edward.

"Help is here baby. I'll be right back." I try to kiss him on the cheek but he just gives me his best bitch brow and I swear he growls at me. Trooper Cullen is not a happy man.

Quickly I run downstairs and open the door. What I see on the other end nearly has me feeling bad for Edward. Nearly. There at my door are fellow Troopers Black and McCarty, both of whom are turning purple trying to hold in their laughter. Behind them in the driveway I notice the ambulance team known as Central EMS, and to my surprise, Fire Station 20's ladder truck complete with their six man crew. Finally, Jacob Black speaks.

"Good evening Mrs. Cullen. We received a call regarding Trooper Cullen and his junk." They can no longer contain themselves as I step aside so they can enter. I feel like such a bitch because I am getting just a wee bit too much pleasure out of this. But hey, Edward was a supreme ass while I was handcuffed with no key in sight. Like I said, Karma is a bitch.

EPOV

Did my wife really just call 9-1-1? Does she not know who will show up to answer the call? I will never live this shit down. I suppose it is my own fault for not being more observant and noticing the super glue on my hand. Fuck, I was so excited about finally getting some sexy time with my wife I was in a hurry. Knowing that the shit is going to hit the fan momentarily, I try to grab some of the sheets or something to cover myself up. It's then that I hear Emmett McCarty heading my way with a whole fuckload of footsteps behind him. Fanfuckingtastic.

"Cullen what the fuck have you done now?" The large asshole stands in front of me, flanked by Jacob Black on one side and Paramedic Mike Newton on his other side. Around the room are several fire fighters and rescue personnel. Conveniently my WIFE is missing.

"Save it Em, you know what the deal is. Can one of you fuckers fix this?"

"Now listen Cullen, there's no need to be ugly about this" Jake shakes his finger at me. Naturally, Newton has to chime in now. Yeah, laugh it up motherfuckers.

"Ok Edward, let me take a look at what we have here." He looks almost like he wants to cry. Maybe this guy actually feels bad for me. "Hmm….so Edward, tell me, has this ever happened before?" he adds with a chuckle. Nope, he doesn't feel a bit bad for me.

"Yes Newton. I try to glue things to my cock on the regular. This happens all the time." I roll my eyes at him. "And really, is it necessary for ALL you guys to be here?" I am gesturing to the million firemen in the room. Fucking Tyler Crowley chooses now to put in his two cents.

"Cullen, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Yeah, fuck you asshole.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Mike uses some sort of solution that manages to eat away at the glue and frees my cock from my hand. It burns and stings a bit but it's nothing I can't handle.

"Ok Cullen, that should do it. You're going to want to soak in warm water with some Epsom salt a few times over the next few hours. You should be good as new tomorrow."

"Thanks Newton. I guess I owe you one." I extend my hand to shake his but he backs away. It occurs to me that I haven't washed my hand yet and it was the one wrapped around my dick for the past couple of hours.

"Uh, lemme get back to you on that handshake Edward." He shakes his head and closes up his medical bag. I notice that Bella is sitting at her vanity quietly taking everything in.

One by one, everyone leaves and the ordeal is over. I feel like such a dumbass and my night with Bella is pretty much over. My cock is sore and a little chafed so there will be no sex tonight. I realize how nasty I was to Bella during all of this and admit now that it must have looked pretty damn funny from her side of things.

"Baby, come sit by me." I hold my arm out to her and she slides onto the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry this happened Edward. I know you were looking forward to tonight. So was I. I'm sorry I laughed at you." She looks down at her hands.

"Come on baby, you laughed because that was some funny shit. I mean, if it hadn't happened to me I would have been laughing my ass off. I'm sorry I was ugly to you. I was just panicked. I mean, that's an important part of my anatomy. What if something hurt him? I know you'd be sad." I winked at her as I stroked her hair.

"Oh most definitely. Little Eddie is so much a part of me. Kitty Cat would never forgive Little Eddie if she couldn't have fun with him anymore."

"And that would be a tragedy, love. A straight up tragedy. Come on, let's go give Not-so-little Eddie a bath. He might feel better." I led her to the bathroom and she started running the bath water. That's when I spied the offending tube of super glue where I had left it on the back of the toilet. I grabbed Bella's tweezers from the drawer, carefully picked up the tube and promptly threw that fucker in the trash. That was the last time I would ever be cock blocked by fucking super glue. That shit just ain't right.

**A/N: Poor Trooperward! I laughed so hard while writing this chapter. Karma reared her ugly head and poor Little Eddie paid the ultimate price. Never fear though, I owe our newlyweds one hot lemon in the next chapter since I cockblocked them in this one. No actual penis was harmed in the writing of this fanfic. Smooches!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, BUT I OWN TROOPERWARD…LOL*****

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken longer than I hoped to post this chapter. Real life has been awful to me lately as I just lost a very close member of my family last week. I just couldn't get back into a writing mood. Thanks to everyone who is still following this story. By far chapter 7 has garnered the most reviews. I am so glad everyone loved it! I'm still giggling! On with our story…**

EPOV

Super Glue. Motherfucking cock blocking super glue. It's been a week since the Epic Super Glue Incident and the people in my life that are supposed to be my "friends" have been making my life hell. At every turn, there stands some asshole giving me tubes of super glue.

My first day back to work after the ESGI, as Bella has dubbed it, I walked into the locker room to change into my uniform and taped to my locker were twenty individual tubes of super glue along with a nice note that read 'Hey Cullen, handle with care'. Naturally the pussy motherfucker didn't sign his name but I had a pretty good idea who had done this. Later that day, I was sitting in the report room filling out paperwork and Jasper walked in wearing a Super Glue T shirt. The fucker just smirked at me. I greeted him back with a proper fuck you asshole and left. Ok, I'll admit, it was funny. It would have been funnier had it not happened to me. The worst part of it was that once I calmed down and rationally thought about the situation, Bella simply needed to Google it. There was no emergency need for her to dial 911. (_**A/N: Thanks to frostedglaze for the google idea! Smooches!) **_That's when I realized that she wanted to get me back for the handcuff fiasco. What better way to do it than to have all our professional associates involved? Basically I had helped her get back at me by being a dumbass.

All in all, married life was completely agreeing with me. I had never been happier in my life and I looked forward to all the adventures Bella and I would have in the future. I'm not sure what I did to deserve her, but I was beyond grateful to the powers up above. Bella was off today and I was nearing the end of my twelve hour shift. I couldn't wait to get home to her.

I was sitting in my cruiser in a grocery store parking lot and had just finished doing some reports and calling in to dispatch to tell them I was off duty and out of service. I just needed to drive back to the station to drop off the cruiser and pick up my truck. As I moved to pull out of the parking lot, I was surprised to see Bella's car pass in front of me. I pulled out and followed her for a bit and when she turned down the road heading out of town toward our condo, an idea struck me. I was pretty sure she hadn't noticed me behind her yet. Being the asshole that I am, I checked her speed and my little devil was speeding. Barely, mind you, but she was speeding. The speed limit was 50 miles per hour and she was going 57. Technically I am off duty, but a law breaker is a law breaker in my book. So that being said, I sped up until I was right behind her and turned on the red and blues. I knew she couldn't see the number on my unit as it was on the back of the car and on the roof. As she signaled to pull off the road I saw her drop her head and curse. I tried to get into serious Trooper mode so I could pull this off. There was no one around down the road as it was usually deserted at this time of the late evening. It was nearly eight p.m.

I pulled in behind her, leaving the lights flashing and sat quietly for a moment collecting myself. My pants tightened in the crotch as I anticipated what I was about to do. I willed my all too ready cock to calm the fuck down. Quickly I tried to think of something to coax him back at ease. Emmett naked, Grandma Cullen's boobs, yeah, that did it. I stepped out of the cruiser and put my hat on my head. It was too dark for the mirrored sunglasses so I left them off. As I walked up to the driver's side door, I noticed my sweet girl had both hands on the steering wheel where I could see them. She knew exactly what to do. I briefly wondered if she would play along with my game. She already had her window rolled down.

"Good evening Ma'am. I'm Trooper Cullen with the Texas Dept. of Public Safety. May I see your license and proof of insurance?" She turned her head to look at me and for only a brief second, shock and confusion registered in her eyes. It quickly dissipated as she caught on.

"Of course Trooper. May I ask why you pulled me over?" She handed me her license and our insurance card. I brushed her fingertips as I took them from her and I heard her breath hitch. Yes! She was getting turned on.

"I'll explain all that in a moment Ms." I paused to look at her license "Swan". Her license said Cullen but I wanted to use her maiden name so it didn't sound stupid after I had already told her my name. I pretended to write something down as I held her information in my hands. She sat patiently in her seat and when I looked up at her I caught her eye fucking me. Oh no Sweetheart, this is my show.

"Trooper Cullen, is it?" She looked at my name badge and continued. "Is this going to take long? I have been working all day and am very anxious to get home and take a long, hot bubble bath." The little minx winked at me. I was fighting very hard to stay in character as she was trying just as hard to fuck up my game.

"Ms. Swan, I'll caution you to stay calm and keep a civil tone with me. I stopped you because you were speeding. You were traveling at 57 miles per hour in a clearly marked 50 mile per hour zone." I looked up at her and she had undone the top two buttons on her shirt. I could see her midnight blue lace bra and the tops of her glorious tits. Suddenly my uniform pants seemed to shrink two sizes, particularly in the crotch. I shook my head a little to clear the lust from my brain. Not caring a bit, I reached down and adjusted my aching cock. Bella noticed and licked her lips. Thanks baby. That is not helping.

"Trooper, is that your gun sticking out of your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Ok Sweetness, you wanna play that way? We'll play that way.

"Ms. Swan, please step out of the vehicle. I've had about enough of your smart mouth." She complied and as she stepped out I stepped forward inside her opened door. She slid up my body as she came out of the car. I almost lost my shit and came in my pants. "Step to the rear of the car please and stand with your hands on the trunk, palms down." She did exactly what I said and I was right behind her.

Glancing up and down the road I made sure no cars were coming. I stepped up right behind her and ran my hand up her right thigh to her hip and continued upward until I was cupping her heaving breast. I could already feel her nipple pebbling under her bra and shirt. I pressed my rock hard cock up against her perfect tight ass and she thrust her hips back into me.

"Ms. Swan, have you ever been fucked against the trunk of a car?" I was whispering right along the shell of her ear and she was moaning softly with each word I uttered.

"No sir Trooper Fuckh-I mean Cullen" I smiled widely at her nickname for me. I pulled her shirt out of her jeans and ran my hand underneath it slowly up and down her ribcage. She threw her head back onto my shoulder and I couldn't resist bending down and kissing her neck a couple times. God she smelled amazing and I was hard as steel.

"Ms. Swan, I'm going to need you to spread your legs. I'm going to pat you down for my safety. I need to ensure that you have no weapons on you." Now, I was reaching inside the cup of her bra and twisting her nipple as she writhed against me. I was getting her hot and bothered and my plan was working. I was still pressed right up against her back. Her front was against her car, so she was effectively pinned down. I bent down, starting with her ankles, as I slowly ran my hands up the outside of her legs. When I got to her waist, I went back down and repeated the action only this time on the inside of her legs. When I got to her inner thighs I cupped her moist center roughly.

"Oh God" she moaned loudly as I applied more pressure. I could feel the wetness seeping through her denim crotch.

"Mmm Ms. Swan, It seems you do have a weapon. This weapon has been known to drive men wild with desire. Tell me, do you have a boyfriend? Is there some lucky man that gets to enjoy this pussy?" I had worked my way up to the button of her jeans and quickly unfastened them and wiggled my hand down into her crotch. I froze when I realized she had gone commando today. My cock became impossibly harder when my fingers met her bare, wet pussy lips.

"Yes sir. I have a boyfriend. He loves my pussy. I love it when he spends hours licking it and tasting how he makes me feel. His tongue and fingers are magic." She still had her head thrown back against my shoulder. I had to bend over because of our height difference to fully get my fingers into her luscious pussy. This gave her access to my neck, which she began sucking on lightly as she spoke. By now I was plunging two fingers inside her tight hole working her into a frenzy rather quickly.

"I see, so you love his tongue and fingers, but you haven't mentioned his cock. Does his cock not do anything for you? Does he have a small, unsatisfying cock?" Ok so I was asking her to stroke my ego. Don't judge me. I'm a dude. It's what we do.

"Oh no sir. His cock is huge. It's nine inches long sir. I measured it a long time ago." She giggled slightly and I was brought back to the night she actually had measured my cock.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Oh God Edward that was fantastic. Has anyone ever told you that your dick is flawless?" We had just finished having hardcore sex on the sofa._

_ "Actually no, I don't think anyone has ever put it like that Bella." I laughed at her candid mood._

_ "Well it is. I mean, it's like I'm obsessed with it. It's beautiful, it's pink, the head is perfect, it tastes amazing and it does wonderful things to my girly bits. Hey, can I measure it? It has to be at least eight inches." Was she serious? She really wanted to measure my cock?_

_ "Um, why would you want to measure my cock Bella?" I'm sure my face was the picture of amusement._

_ "I just do. Come on Edward. Will you let me?" Before I could speak she was up and headed to her bathroom. She came right back with a tape measure. Apparently we were really doing this._

_ "Well, shouldn't it be hard in order to get an accurate measurement?" I smirked at her._

_ "Yes, it should be hard. Do you need some help with that? Seeing as we just had sex, I'd imagine you might need a little recovery time." She moved over to lay between my legs and began to massage my balls as she took my hardening dick into her hot mouth. It didn't take more than a minute and I was rock hard again._

_ "Recovery time is highly overrated when I have such a beautiful woman sucking on my cock." I winked down at her and she smiled through her lashes._

_ "Ok, let me start with the base. Here, hold the tape measure Edward." I had to laugh at her. She was so serious as she straightened my dick and pulled it to its fullest length. She brought the tape measure up to the head of my perfect cock, her words, and smiled widely._

_ "Ok Detective Swan, what's the verdict? How long is my cock?" I couldn't believe I was doing this._

_ "Wow. I was wrong. Super Cock here measures a solid nine inches Trooper Fuckhot. Damn." She licked her lips and threw the tape measure across the room. Before I could react her mouth was all the way down on my cock, and she was sucking hard. Apparently she was all about nine inch cocks._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was continuing to work Bella up. I had no intention of letting her cum on the side of the road. My plan was to get her as worked up as I could and send her on her way. Yeah, it was cruel, but the anticipation of getting both of us home would be worth it once I was buried balls deep in her heat. I could tell she was close as my fingers pounded her. She was moaning and saying my name under her breath. I felt her walls beginning to get tighter and tighter and I knew I better stop. Quickly I removed my fingers from her jeans.

"What, wait….Edw…Trooper, what are you doing?" She was stuttering and I noticed that her hips were still undulating. I slid both fingers I had just pleasured her with into my mouth and sucked her essence off them. God she tasted delicious.

"Ms. Swan, we are done here. I'm going to let you off with a warning this time. I don't want to pull you over again for the same infraction. Next time I might not be so nice about it." I swatted her ass and moved her back to get into the car. She was clearly pissed off as she bitch browed me the entire time. I briefly wondered if I had pushed her too far and screwed myself in the process.

"Trooper Cullen, I never asked you. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No Ms. Swan, I don't. I'm actually married to a beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair and the most sinful chocolate mocha eyes. She looks quite a bit like you actually." I winked at her and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. "See you at home baby." I walked away leaving her mouth hanging open and climbed back into my cruiser. I saw Bella shake her head and buckle her seatbelt. She pulled back onto the highway and continued on her way home. I made a U-turn and headed back to the station to drop off the cruiser. I loved it when a plan succeeded.

BPOV

Oh. My. God. I cannot believe he did that to me. When I saw the flashing lights behind me it never occurred to me it would be my Trooper Fuckhot. I knew he was up to something when he introduced himself to me like he would to anyone he stopped. When he asked me to step out of the car I saw the mischief in his eyes and my juices started flowing. But make no mistake, Edward was in so much trouble. He had me creaming my jeans, quite literally, and then didn't get me to the finish line. He. Just. Stopped. I was so close I could feel the beginnings of a mind blowing orgasm as it almost engulfed me. Then it was gone and I was left with an aching, throbbing, wet mess. Cullen was going to pay for that one. When he least expected it, I would get him back.

I pulled into the garage and left the door up knowing that Edward was going to be home soon. Quickly I ran upstairs to shower. Let me rephrase that. I ran upstairs to take a cold shower. Just as I turned the water off, I heard the garage door coming down. I knew Edward was home. I wrapped a towel around me and grabbed another one to dry my hair with. I could hear his footsteps on the stairs. Within seconds he stood in the door way leaning on the door frame, unbuttoning his shirt. Usually he changes out of his uniform at the station and back into street clothes. I guess he was in a hurry because he was still in his full uniform.

"Well well well, what have we here? Ms. Swan, how nice to see you again." The asshole was smirking at me.

"Watch it Trooper. You are in hot water sir. And the name is Mrs. Cullen." I winked at him as I made my way to stand in front of him. His hands reached out and wrapped around my waist. He inhaled deeply and moaned into my hair.

"God baby, you smell like fucking heaven. Please don't be mad at me. I know I left you hanging. I promise to make it up to you over and over again all night long." He kissed my neck and I felt my knees go weak.

"I'm not mad. It was actually pretty hot to do that. Oh and you bet your sweet ass you will be making it up to me. Now, go hop in the shower and I'll bring us some snacks up here and we'll get started on finishing what you started out on the highway." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground and stood straight up while he slid his tongue into my opening mouth. Our kiss was needy and passionate. Kissing Edward was like nothing else in this world. The man had skills. His tongue should be labeled a lethal weapon.

"I love you Bella Cullen. And as soon as my shower is finished, I'm going to come in here and make you scream my name over and over for the next several hours." He swatted me on the ass as he turned and headed into the bathroom. I scrambled down the stairs and to the kitchen to gather some sustenance for our love fest. While I was downstairs I made sure to lock the doors and turn off the lights. I put both our phones on silent and left them downstairs. I turned off the ringer of our landline as well. I didn't want anything to disturb us for the rest of the night. We needed this to reconnect and catch up on some Edward and Bella time.

Just as I made it back upstairs and had put a tray of fruit and cheese on the table and a bottle of wine in the ice bucket, Edward stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. I couldn't help but eye fuck him to death because let's face it, he looked amazing in clothes, but he looked even better sans clothes. My eyes zeroed in on the delicious V at his hips and the light happy trail that disappeared under the towel. There also seemed to be a bulge in the towel. I made my way to him and snatched the towel away from his body. He stood there looking scrumptious with his hands on his hips smirking at me.

"Well, this is hardly fair Bella. I am naked while you are still standing there in a towel."

"Well Cullen, life isn't fair is it? What do you suggest we do about it?"

He moved quicker than a human should and scooped me up in his arms, pulling the towel from my body as he gently laid me on the bed. Edward crawled up my body like a mountain lion stalking an unsuspecting deer. Before I knew it, he was positioned between my legs, his hard length pressing against my soaking core. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Mmm Edward. Baby I need you. Please make love to me." I ran my fingers through his wet hair.

"Oh Sweetheart, I have every intention of making love to you. But first, I have some unfinished business I need to tend to between these thighs." He moved back down my body, pushing my legs further open with his hands as he bent his head down and ran the tip of his nose along my wet folds. I heard him inhale and moan his appreciation. This sent tingles all over my body radiating from my pussy. I moaned like a whore as his tongue found purchase on my throbbing clit. He circled it over and over as I felt him slide two fingers inside me. I felt a gush of wetness come out of me as Edward stepped up his ministrations.

"Oh shit!" I screamed as Edward's long fingers curled right into my G spot and he tapped it over and over, gently at first but increasing in pressure the more I writhed on the bed. He continued to suck and lightly bite my clit until I was on the brink again.

"I feel you Bella. I feel that tight pussy around my fingers. Cum for me Sweetheart. Cum on my fingers and in my mouth. Let me taste you Bella." His words proved to be my undoing as my orgasm washed over me. Flashes of white light were all I could see as the waves of pleasure kept coming harder and harder.

"Oh fuuuuuucccckkkkkkkk Edward! Oh my God…." I couldn't manage a coherent sentence if my life depended on it. Edward never stopped or slowed his tongue or his fingers. The orgasm was just beginning to subside when he gently bit down on my clit and sucked it hard while his fingers continued to press into my special spot. I suddenly felt the urge to pee and I knew what was coming. Edward was going to make me squirt. I was lost and had no way to stop it. He slammed his fingers into my G spot and sucked my clit into his mouth and I lost it. I felt myself drench his face and chest and I heard the liquid leaving my body. I screamed his name in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck yes baby….fuck yes! Oh my God Bella yes! You drenched me babygirl and I fucking loved it. Damn that was fucking amazing. I've never made you squirt like that. Fuck yes." Edward was smiling from ear to ear, obviously proud of himself. He didn't even bother to dry his face off before he crashed his lips into mine. I thought I would be grossed out tasting myself on him like that, but it oddly enough turned me on more.

"I need you Trooper, fuck me Edward. Please." I grabbed his cock and positioned him at my entrance.

"You want that fat cock in your pussy now Bella? You want me to fuck you into this mattress Darlin'?" He began to rub the head of his dick through my folds and I needed more. As awesome as that felt, I needed all of him. I was done playing around.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, fuck me right now!" I tightened my legs around his waist and dug my heels into his perfect ass. He got the hint and plunged deep into me. Both of us moaned at the contact.

"Dammit Isabella you're still so fucking tight. I love fucking you hard." He was thrusting deep and fast. The room filled with the sounds of our moans and slapping skin. The smell of sex was thick in the air as Trooper Fuckhot pounded me over and over. I felt the coil in my belly winding tightly and I knew I was close again.

"Edward..baby…I'm so close. Soooo fucking close. Don't stop baby. Please fuck me harder Edward."

"You…_thrust_…like…_thrust_…it…_thrust_…hard…._thrust_…Sweetheart?" He was sweating and his eyes were black with lust.

"Fuck yes Edward. Just like that." I tilted my pelvis and Edward went in deeper, hitting spots I didn't know I had. I felt on the edge of another orgasm just as Edward grunted and his thrusts became erratic. He was close.

"Bella, I'm gonna cum baby. Cum with me sweetheart. I can't….wait…."he barely got the sentence out and I was flying over the edge, Edward following behind me. We moaned each other's names over and over and wrapped our arms more tightly around each other until our breathing returned to a more normal pace.

"Mmm Baby that was fantastic. You are amazing Bella." Edward reached down and cupped my face in his hands and gently kissed my nose.

"You're pretty amazing too Trooper Cullen. You can pull me over and frisk me any time."

"Oh Mrs. Cullen, you may regret that you said that." He kissed me again and I had no idea how I would ever regret anything where Trooper Fuckhot was concerned.

**A/N: ***fanning myself and thinking of smoking a cigarette*** Trooperward can absolutely pull me over anytime. How about you ladies? Would you let him frisk you? Thanks for your continued support of this story. Any other suggestions of where you'd like to see our couple go from here? There are definitely Little Troopers coming soon, so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

BPOV

"Edward, baby, I need to get up and get dressed." I tried to move my gorgeous husband's arm off of my body but he wasn't having it. Edward's hand had taken up residence around my right boob and he wasn't moving it any time soon.

"No you don't. You should never wear clothes Bella. It's a travesty I tell you. A fucking travesty to cover up that body." He punctuated his words with a rough squeeze to said boob.

"Cullen, you are an insatiable fuck. Do you know that? Did you not get enough last night? I mean, seriously? What, four times? That's not enough to satisfy you for the day?" I shifted so I could look at him. He was so damn cute. He was laying on his stomach with his arm thrown over me and his face buried in his pillow. I wasn't sure how he could breathe. Trooper Fuckhot was off today and tomorrow so he was in no hurry to get up out of bed. I on the other hand had to be at work in an hour and a half. I was recently promoted to Dispatch Supervisor when Rosalie turned in her notice. She and Emmett were expecting their first child and her doctor had ordered her for strictly bed rest. The pregnancy was rough and they had already stopped premature labor twice. Needless to say, I was working long hours training two new dispatchers.

"Bella, don't go to work. Stay here with me and let's just fuck all day. That sounds way better than work right Sweetheart?" He did have a point, but I couldn't stay home and he knew it.

"You know I would love nothing more baby, but I have to go to work. You'll be fine Edward. I promise. Before you know it I'll be home and then you are free to defile me in every room of this house if your little heart desires." Apparently I said the right thing because his head popped up off the pillow and he smiled widely.

"Ok, it's a deal. Do you want some help in the shower?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and while it was a great idea, I knew I'd never make it to work on time if I let him in that shower with me.

"I think I can manage a shower on my own. How about you go fix us some breakfast though?" He stuck out his bottom lip, looking a lot like a petulant child but insanely adorable.

"Fine. I'll do it but I'd like it stated clearly in the record that I am not happy about it. I'd rather be buried balls deep in that luscious pussy, pounding it into submission like only I can." The son of a bitch winked at me as he pulled on his boxers and jogged out the door. Damn that man and his fuckhot body.

I took my shower and quickly dressed for work. I didn't feel like putting in my contacts this morning so I put my glasses on and threw my hair up in a sloppy librarian bun. A little eye liner and lip gloss and I was ready. I made it downstairs just as Edward was plating up some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He had just poured two glasses of orange juice when he looked up at me and dropped the carton on the floor.

"Edward, baby are you ok?" I couldn't help but giggle at my obviously aroused and flustered husband.

"Son of a bitch. Yeah, now I have this sticky mess to clean up. Damn baby you can't come down here looking like a naughty police officer and sneak up on me like that. You know what those fucking glasses do to me." He closed the distance between us and practically swallowed my face with a kiss. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as I fisted his hair with both hands. He lifted me around the ass and pinned me against the wall, my legs acting on their own accord and wrapping around his waist. I could feel him hot and hard against my moistening core.

"Unnngh Edward, you have to stop. We don't have time. I need to go baby." He continued to push his hips against me and started kissing my neck down to my collarbone.

"Come on baby, just a quickie. Please? I'm not above begging Bella. Feel that? Feel what you do to me? I need you Darlin'. I need you." He was driving me wild and he knew exactly how to make me give in. I'm not sure why I even bothered to resist. It was futile.

"Oh God Edward, please, yes baby…yes." I felt the bastard smile against my lips, knowing he had won but I couldn't find it in me to give a shit. He quickly walked us to the couch and bent me over the back of it. He had my pants off quicker than I thought possible and pushed my thong aside as he slid into me quickly and began to thrust.

"Fuck baby, this isn't going to be gentle. I'm sorry." He grabbed my hips and started thrusting wildly. I could already feel him hitting my favorite spot and knew it wouldn't take me long to cum either.

"Damn Trooper, come on baby. Make me cum." I pressed back against him and met each thrust with my own force. It wasn't long after that I felt myself flying over the edge. Two thrusts after that, Edward was flying high as my second orgasm rocked me.

"Uunnngh Bella….Fuck!" he hissed as he slowed down his thrusting. He fell down on top of my back and kissed me gently around the shoulders. "Thank you sweetheart. I needed that this morning."

"My pleasure Fuckhot. But now I have to hurry upstairs to clean up and get the hell out of here." I turned around and gave him a long kiss and a tight hug. His scent engulfed me and I was reminded of how lucky I am to have this man in my life. He loved me completely and unconditionally.

"Go clean up baby. I'll get your coffee put in your travel mug and have it ready for you." He swatted me on the ass as I ran upstairs. I looked back at him and he was standing with his hands on his hips wearing only his boxers and shaking his head at me while his smile said it all. We were so happy and life couldn't get any better.

EPOV

I sent Bella off to work and started on the house cleaning I planned to get done today. Our first anniversary was quickly approaching and I couldn't believe it had been a year since she made me the happiest man alive. Our year had been full of ups and downs but I wouldn't trade any part of it. In Bella I had found my soulmate, and not many can say that.

I was folding some laundry when my cell phone rang. I recognized the number as belonging to Sgt. Cheney, who was my supervisor.

"Cullen" I always answered that way when I knew it was work calling me.

"Edward, Cheney here. Listen, we need you to come in today. McCarty and Black called in and I'm shorthanded. Can you make it in?" Fuck, there goes my day off.

"Sure Sgt. I'll be in as soon as I can. I just need to get dressed."

"Thanks Cullen. I appreciate it. Hey listen, I have a new Trooper being assigned to our sector coming in today too. I'd like you to show him around and let him shadow you for a week or so."

"Oh, ok Sir. That would be ok. I'll see you soon." I hung up and bound upstairs to get dressed. Luckily I had just showered and shaved so I didn't have to take time to do that. I wasn't real excited about having to babysit a new recruit. But it made me feel good that Cheney asked me to do it. It was a big compliment because if Cheney asked you for something like this it meant he had his eye on you for promotions and raises. And who doesn't want more coin in their pocket?

Half an hour later I was walking into the station. My beautiful wife was sitting behind the radio with one of the new dispatchers she was training. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Ladies, good afternoon." I tipped my hat at both of them. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Trooper Cullen, good to see you." She winked at me and ran her tongue along her top teeth. She was so going to pay for that later. I heard Maggie whisper something to Bella and they both started giggling. Quickly I made my way to Sgt. Cheney's office to let him know I was here. There was a blonde haired man sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Sgt. Cheney, just wanted to let you know I was here and about to go on duty."

"Cullen, come in for a second. This is James Hunter. He's the new Trooper I was telling you about. Hunter, this is Edward Cullen. You'll be riding with him for the next week. Listen to Cullen. He knows his shit. You can learn a lot from him." I felt my chest poke out just a tad.

"James, it's nice to meet you. If you're ready we can head out." We both looked at Cheney and he nodded so James stood up and we headed out to my cruiser. Once we were in and settled I called in to dispatch to let them know we were in service and on duty. Maggie replied and cleared us.

For the next few hours I explained all our procedures to James. He listened intently and I was pleased. We were on our lunch break grabbing a bite to eat at a local café when he started playing twenty questions.

"So what's the story with the dispatchers? Are we allowed to date them?" This caught my attention. I decided to feel him out to see where he was going with this line of questioning.

"Yeah man, people tend to look the other way. As long as you aren't involved with your direct supervisor they usually don't have a problem with it. Why? Is there one you have your eye on?" I knew this was a loaded question since he had only been introduced to Bella and Maggie so far.

"Hell yeah man. Bella. She's probably the hottest piece of ass I've seen in a while." I tried very hard to keep my expression calm. I did however manage to bend the fork that was in my hand at the time. Who did this jackass think he was? Keeping my voice as calm as I could I decided to let him know exactly how he should speak about Bella going forward.

"Look Hunter, I know you're new so I'm gonna cut you a break. Consider this your first and final warning. Stay away from Bella. Period."

"Why? You mean you're hittin' that?" Was this guy serious? Did he want to die today? He realizes I have a gun, does he not?

"Actually asshole, Bella is my fucking wife. So technically, yes I am HITTING that." My calm exterior was quickly going to hell in a hand basket.

"Oh shit Cullen! I'm sorry dude. I didn't know. I apologize." He better be glad he realized his mistake. I was done with this conversation.

"Let's go man. We need to get back on patrol." We gathered our stuff and went back to the cruiser. For the rest of the day he didn't say much that wasn't work related.

Later that night at home Bella and I had just finished a very nice shower and were crawling into bed. I decided I should warn her against James Hunter in case he made a stupid mistake and hit on her.

"Hey baby, be careful around that new guy, Hunter. Ok?" She looked at me like I had three heads.

"Ooookay….why?"

"Well he said some things today that made me uneasy. He asked about dating the dispatchers and what the department thought of it. I asked him if he had his eye on anyone and he said yes. He mentioned you."

"Oh. I get it now. Edward you have nothing to worry about. I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can sweetheart. Besides, I don't think you'll have to worry too much about him. I made sure he knew we were married and warned him to stay away from you. Just promise you'll tell me if he hits on you."

"Of course I will. Speaking of hitting on me, how about you hit on me now?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and that was all it took. The rest of the night was fantastic.

BPOV

When Edward told me to keep my eye on James it made me instantly uneasy. I quickly resigned myself to the fact that Edward had informed James that I was absolutely unavailable. Surely he would heed that warning. If he knew what was good for him he would. One thing about Edward Cullen that everyone knew was that nobody messed with his family. If they did, he was lethal and didn't stop until the problem had been extinguished.

Today was an exciting day for Edward and me. First of all, my last birth control shot expired this week. We decided that we were going off birth control after that shot so we would start trying to conceive a baby soon. Secondly, Edward's twin sister, Alice was moving to Texas and would be here today. Her job had transferred her to their branch location here. She worked as a CPA during the day and on the weekends she dabbled in the fashion industry. She called it a hobby but I could see that she really would rather have that as a career. I was going to pick her up from the airport while Edward and Trooper Whitlock went over to the apartment she had rented to unlock it for the movers and make sure her things arrived safely. I had only met her in person once before but we talked on the phone constantly.

I had to stop for gas on my way to the airport. While I was there I decided to run inside the store and grab a cold drink. It was Texas and it was summer. Basically that meant it was 1000 degrees. I walked to the back of the store where the coolers were and reached in to grab my personal brand of crack, otherwise known as Diet Dr. Pepper. I really should be in rehab for my soda habit. Just as I closed the cooler door, I stepped back right into a hard body. Before I could turn around, the person spoke directly in my ear.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Hello Mrs. Cullen." I didn't recognize the voice and the cologne almost made me gag because it was so strong. I quickly spun around and came face to face with Trooper Hunter. He was in street clothes so I guessed it was his day off.

"Hunter, care to step back a little bit? Personal space is my friend." I tried to calm my pounding heart. Being this close to this man was making me extremely uncomfortable. He smiled and took one small step backwards.

"Forgive me Beautiful. It seems I can't control myself when I'm in the presence of such perfection." He reached out and stroked my cheek with his forefinger while his eyes landed on my cleavage. This had gone far enough, and no longer was I scared. I was pissed.

"Look Hunter, I believe my husband warned you to stay away from me. Unless you have a death wish, I would advise you to stand down." I placed my palm squarely on his chest and pushed him back as hard as I could. He barely flinched.

"Look Bella, I can't help the attraction I feel for you. Fuck, it's like you were made for me. I don't give a shit about Cullen or what he says. When I want something, I will do anything to get it, and make no mistake Gorgeous, I. WANT. YOU." He turned and grabbed a bag of chips off the rack and walked up to the clerk to pay. I knew at that moment that this was not going to end well.

EPOV

It was great to have my sister so close to us now. It had been four months since Alice arrived. We got her settled into her apartment quickly and to mine and Bella's surprise Jasper Whitlock had developed a huge crush on Alice. And to our further surprise, Alice seemed to have just as big of a crush on him! They had been out on several dates and Alice had confessed that Jasper had spent several nights at her place. I didn't ask for any further details because well, that was just gross.

Bella had been distracted by something lately and it was bothering me. Whatever it was, she was keeping it held in and not telling me. We had a very open relationship and we always communicated well. I knew that when she was ready to share whatever was bothering her with me she would, but I was still worried.

Today Bella was working the overnight shift with James Hunter as the Trooper on duty at the station that night. To say that this made me a little uncomfortable was an understatement. He hadn't said anymore to me about Bella and to my knowledge he had left her alone. But I still didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. I was almost to the point of speaking to Sgt. Cheney about it and asking that she not be put on duty with him alone, but I really didn't have any true cause. Deciding to put it out of my mind, I slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to my cell phone blaring excessively over and over. Glancing at the clock it was 3:30 a.m. I grabbed it quickly and saw that it was Sgt. Cheney's cell phone number.

"Cullen"

"Edward, it's Ben. I'm at your front door. Don't ask any questions, get dressed and get down here NOW." His tone woke me completely up and I didn't even question him. I grabbed a pair of jeans from the chair beside the bed and threw on a T-shirt. Quickly I threw on some socks and stepped into my running shoes. My heart was pounding as I wondered what was going on. When I reached the door, I noticed the cruiser in my driveway with the red and blues flashing.

"Sgt. Cheney, what's wrong?" We were walking quickly out to the car. He didn't say a word as we both got in and he backed out of the driveway. My panic was just about to overflow when he spoke the words that ripped my heart out of my chest.

"We need to get you to the hospital Edward. Bella's been hurt."

BPOV

It absolutely sucked ass that I had to work the overnight shift with James fucking Hunter. I hated this man with a passion. After the day at the store when he got so close to me there had only been a couple more incidents but they were basically only winks and words from him, nothing more physical. I hadn't mentioned anything to Edward because I wanted to take care of it myself. Plus, I knew Edward would kill James and that wouldn't be a good thing. It was two hours into my shift and the night had been so slow I was dreadfully sleepy. I stood up and stretched needing to feel my muscles get some relief. The radio was quiet and all my Troopers were on patrol with not much going on so I decided to walk around the station a little bit. I had the radio within ear shot at all times so I could get back to it quickly if I needed to or if the 911 line rang.

I rounded the corner from the Dispatch office and felt myself fly backwards against the wall. Before I could register what happened, Trooper Hunter had me pressed against the wall and the front of my blouse had been ripped open. His hands were on my breasts as he tried to pull my bra off my body.

"James! Fucking stop! No!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong and too big.

"Shut up Bella. Just enjoy this. God I have wanted to fuck you against a wall since I met you. Now be a good girl and wrap those legs around my waist." He leaned down to kiss my neck and I managed to get one hand free and hit him as hard as I could on the side of his head. He stumbled backwards briefly but it was enough for me to get away from him a little. However, he was quicker and grabbed me around the waist, lifting me up while I was kicking and screaming. I knew we had cameras all over the station and he would be caught on them, but I had to get away from him. I was terrified.

"James, please. Don't do this. Stop now and we'll forget it happened. Please." I felt the sting of tears spilling over.

"Bella, if you would just relax you would find that you will love this. Just let it happen baby. Let me make you cum over and over." He was undoing his zipper and I knew it was now or never. I had to make my move. With all the strength I could muster, I raised my knee and swiftly kicked him in the nuts.

"Motherfucker! You fucking bitch!" He was doubled over wincing in pain. "Now you're going to get it." He lunged at me as I tried to make my get away and I saw him raise his hand a moment before I felt the pain across my cheek. The next thing I knew I was thrown against a door and his hands were around my throat. The last thing I remember is the look in his eyes as he looked down on me and then my world went black.

EPOV

Bella's been hurt. Bella's been hurt. All my brain could register is that sentence. Cheney was breaking all speed limits on the way to the hospital.

"Ben, what happened? Is she ok?" my voice was shaky and emotional. I was trying desperately to hold my shit together.

"Edward, we aren't sure exactly but Trooper Black kept trying to reach Dispatch on the radio and Bella wouldn't answer him. He was close to the station so he drove over to check on her. He told us he walked in and found her lying on the floor outside her office barely conscious. He got help and called me in."

"Where the fuck was Hunter? He's supposed to be there to protect her!" I was fuming.

"We can't find him Edward. His cruiser is there but he's gone. I have McCarty back at the station going through the camera footage so maybe that will give us some answers."

"So help me God if he had anything to do with this I will kill that motherfucker." Cheney just nodded his head. Finally we arrived at the emergency room. I ran up to the nurse's station and asked where Bella was. Sgt. Cheney was beside me trying to calm me down. The nurse asked me to follow her and she would take me to my wife.

We passed a couple of rooms and turned a corner and the breath left my body in a loud whoosh. In front of me, lying in a hospital bed was the battered and bruised love of my life. I ran to her side and got my first good look at her. She was sedated so she didn't know I was there. She had a large bruise on her left cheekbone, scratches down both of her arms, several of her fingernails were jagged and broken and around her neck were faint bruises shaped like hands. Whatever had happened to my angel, she had fought back as hard as she could, that much was obvious.

I leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. The tears fell freely and I didn't even try to stop them. I felt a pair of small hands on my back and turned to find my sister and Jasper.

"Oh Edward, what happened?" Alice couldn't hold back her own tears now as Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Someone attacked her at work. We don't know much more." I turned back to my broken angel and stroked her cheek gently. God she was the most beautiful creature in the world and I didn't know what I would ever do without her in my life. A throat clearing snapped my attention away from Bella as I looked up to see a doctor enter the room.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Dr. Meyer. I was here when Isabella was brought in. If you'd like to take a seat I will fill you in on her injuries." I could only nod as I sat down in the chair beside Bella's bed, never losing contact with her hand. Alice and Jasper moved to stand beside me.

"Dr. Meyer, is she going to be ok?"

"I believe she is Mr. Cullen. We did a cat scan and it came back clear so there is no head injury, though she has a large bump on the back of her head. Her cheekbone isn't fractured like we first feared so that's good. We have her slightly sedated for pain management right now and her blood work came back all fine. Radiology is on the way up to do an ultrasound now to check on the baby but all preliminary tests showed a good strong heartbeat."

"Excuse me? Did you say baby?" The shock must have been evident on my face because the doctor's face mirrored it.

"Yes Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry, were you not aware that Mrs. Cullen is about eleven weeks pregnant?"

**A/N: Ok, who wants to beat the hell out of James? **raises hand** Looks like Trooperward's little swimmers are strong because we have a Little Trooper on the way! Thankfully the baby wasn't hurt during Bella's attack. Now how do you think Edward will react when he finds out who did this to his Angel and his "little" angel-to-be? Sounds like business is about to pick up around here ya'll! Sorry for the cliffie but trust me it will be worth the wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****THE FANTASTIC STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL CHARACTERS*****

**A/N: Hello my sweethearts! Thanks for your continued support of Spin Cycle. It has by far been my best story. To think that it started out as a one shot and is now a multi chapter story blows me away! I wanted to clarify a couple things that have come up in the reviews for the last chapter. First, neither Edward nor Bella new about the baby yet. Bella has just come off birth control in the last few months and most likely didn't even notice her cycle was absent, so Edward won't think she kept the baby a secret from him and be upset. And second, no James didn't rape Bella. That was his intention but when she fought him so hard it made him angry so he beat her instead. Ok, so here we go with the next chapter and hopefully a Texas sized ass whoopin' for Trooper Hunter. On with our story….**

EPOV

I was stunned into silence. Bella was pregnant? I was going to be a Daddy? I wondered if she already knew this and hadn't told me yet. My mind couldn't comprehend what I had heard from Dr. Meyer. Alice and Jasper had gone home and I stayed beside Bella's bed waiting for her to wake up. There was no way I was leaving my angel. I reached down to gently touch her still flat stomach and felt the burn of tears begin to fall down my cheeks. Our baby was in there and given what happened to Bella tonight, we could have very well lost him or her. That thought hit me like a ton of bricks and the sobs coming from my body were immediate.

"Ed…Edward? What hap…" I looked up to brown eyes full of concern and fear.

"Oh angel, baby it's ok. I'm glad you're awake. Don't try to talk Bella, just rest." I stroked her hair and she leaned into my touch. I whispered my love over and over to her and soothed her back to sleep. She needed to rest and to heal. We would have time to talk tomorrow.

When I was sure Bella was back asleep I stepped out of the room and placed a call to Sgt. Cheney. It was a little past six in the morning and I wanted to know if McCarty had found anything on the cameras.

"Cheney speaking"

"Sgt. Cheney it's Edward. What have you found out?"

"Cullen, how is Bella? We are all so worried about her."

"She woke up a little bit ago confused. I told her to rest though so she went back to sleep. I need to know what happened to my wife sir. With all due respect, I can't wait any longer."

"I understand Edward. Trooper Black is on his way to the hospital now. He's being posted outside of Bella's room until further notice. Once he arrives, I need you to meet me in the first floor conference room at the hospital. I figured you wouldn't want to leave Bella for very long, so I'm bringing McCarty and some interesting footage with me. I've already cleared it with hospital personnel so we won't be disturbed in the room. I am leaving the station now and will see you soon."

"Ok Ben. Thanks for everything. We appreciate it." I went back into Bella's room just as Jacob arrived. I owed him big time for finding my angel and getting her the help she needed.

"Cullen, how is she?" he reached his hand out to shake mine.

"She's going to be ok man. Thanks to you and your quick response. I owe you for that Jake. I'll never forget it. Thank you for being concerned enough to go check on her."

"I knew something wasn't right Edward. Bella is always quick to answer when we call in. I called her five times with no answer. Something just didn't feel right. When I walked in I knew something was terribly wrong. She wasn't sitting at the desk and she would never leave it unattended for more than a few seconds."

"I am so mad man. I need to know what happened. I have a sick feeling that Hunter had something to do with it. And so help me, I will murder that son of a bitch. Has anyone found him?"

"Not that I know of. But Cheney and McCarty were holed up in Cheney's office all morning. I'm sure they have footage of what went down. Cheney told me to get my ass in front of Bella's door and not move. Trust me Edward, I'll take care of her. Nobody is getting in here unless you give permission."

"Thanks man. You're a good friend." I patted him on the shoulder just as a nurse walked up to tell me that I was needed on the first floor. I nodded and went back in to kiss my sleeping beauty on the forehead. She sighed and that made me feel better.

The elevator ride to the first floor seemed to take hours. Finally I arrived at the conference room and found Emmett and Ben waiting for me. They had a small video player set up in the room on the table.

"Ok, tell me now. What happened to my wife?" I took a seat and tried to calm my nerves. Cheney spoke first.

"Look Edward, what you are going to see is not pretty. I need you to sit there and stay calm for your own good. Do not get out of that seat Trooper. That's a direct order." Emmett had moved to stand behind me. I figured it was to ensure I did stay in my seat. This did not sound good and I was already about to throw up.

"Fine. Just show me the footage." I was on the edge of my seat and losing my patience. Cheney pressed play and the video started. My beautiful Bella was standing behind her desk chair at the radio stretching. She must have gotten sleepy so it looks like she was walking around a bit to wake herself up. Then the video switched to another camera which was in the hallway in front of her office. That's when I saw it. Fucking James Hunter grabbed Bella and slammed her against the wall. My fist balled at my side. Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders and I batted them away. There was no audio but I could see him speaking to her and she was screaming something at him. He ripped her blouse open and began to put his vile hands on her bra covered breasts. I was just about to lose my shit. Nobody touches my wife. NOBODY. Bella manages to hit him in the head and he stumbles. She tries to get away but he catches her and slams her down on the floor, landing on top of her. I can tell she's crying and he's cupping her cheek. When the son of a bitch leans down to kiss her neck I am up out of my chair. Emmett grabs me and Cheney shoots me a bitch brow. I have never felt so helpless in my life. I am watching this motherfucker manhandle my wife and try to rape her.

The next thing I see is Bella kicking James square in the nuts. This works because he gets off of her and doubles over holding his nuts. Bella isn't fast enough to get away and he grabs her and pulls her back down. That's when he back hands her across the cheek and she goes limp on the floor. He stands up and backs away from her and looks directly into the camera. You can tell he says "fuck" and turns to quickly leave. The footage stops there. I am absolutely livid.

"Cheney, I want that motherfucker found. I want his blood. I will kill that son of a bitch as soon as I see him and I don't give a shit about anything else. I don't care about my career, I don't care about my reputation and frankly I don't care about the department. He put his hands on my wife. I warned him months ago to stay away from her. I promise you I will kill him. NOBODY PUTS THEIR HANDS ON MY FUCKING WIFE!" I was screaming at this point.

"CULLEN! CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW! I told you we will find James Hunter. I have an APB out on him now and all our available Troopers are looking for him. I have called in every officer I have from vacation, personal leave, everything. Not one person has declined coming in. Edward, everybody wants him found. We all love you and Bella very much and rest assured, Hunter will be dealt with accordingly. I don't need you going off half-cocked and ruining your career over that piece of shit. I understand you want his head. Hell, if someone touched my Angela I would feel the same way. Trust me Edward. Let me bring him in. Let me explain to him the consequences of his actions. Let me allow you in a room with him where there are no cameras." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I got his drift. Hell yeah. Cheney was going to give that motherfucker to me on a silver platter and look the other way.

"JUST. FIND. HIM. That's all I want. He needs to know that I won't allow him to touch my wife and get away with it." Cheney nodded. I turned to Emmett and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Em, thanks for going through the footage and finding this. I appreciate it." I shook his large hand.

"Edward, we will get him. And trust me when I say, he has an ass whoopin' coming. A Texas sized one at that."

I thanked them both again and told them to make sure to let me know when they found that piece of shit Hunter. Oh the things I wanted to do to him. But for right now, I had to put that thought out of my mind and go back to my beautiful Bella. She was going to need me and now we had a baby to prepare for. I sent up a prayer of thanks to the good Lord for keeping our little one safe.

BPOV

My eyelids felt like they each weighed a thousand pounds and dammit my fucking head hurts. I blinked my eyes trying to adjust to the darkened room. I was in the hospital and I was alone. That's when it all came back to me. James trying to rape me, then hitting me, and then I saw Edward's face over my bed, but where was he now? I was just about to push the button for the nurse when my bronze haired Adonis walked back into my room. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and he looked tired.

"Edward, baby" I reached out for him and he flew into my arms hugging me tightly and kissing the side of my head. I winced at my quick movements. My entire body was sore as hell.

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you feeling baby? Do you need some water or pain meds?"

"My entire body hurts. Edward, I need to tell you what happened." I had to get this out.

"Shh sweetheart. I already know. Cheney just showed me all the video footage. Bella I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I knew Hunter was bad news as soon as I met him."

"It's not your fault. Edward, something happened the day I picked Alice up at the airport and I didn't tell you about it. I thought I could handle it on my own. Clearly I was wrong. Please don't be angry with me." I felt the tears flowing down my face.

"What happened Bella? Tell me." He brushed the hair back from my forehead. I told him everything about the day James came on to me at the store and about the winks and inappropriate words since then. I could tell Edward was pissed off as his jaw clenched over and over.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say something. I didn't think he would be that stupid after you told him to leave me alone."

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I'm not mad at you. But please promise me you won't ever keep something like that from me again. Had I known I would have gone to Cheney and never had you scheduled alone with him. We could have had him fired for sexual harassment or something."

"I promise baby. I love you Edward. I fought him as hard as I could. He tried to rape me but I was not going to let that happen. It didn't matter what I had to do." The tears were flowing hard and fast now as Edward cradled me in his arms gently rocking me back and forth.

"I promise you Isabella, he will never hurt you again. I will see to that. But right now sweetheart, I have something I need to show you." He pulled back from me and I laid down on my pillow. I watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a small white piece of paper.

"What's that? Why are you smiling Trooper?" he had that devilish little boy grin on his face and I knew he was up to something. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Well, while you were sedated your doctor came in and talked to me to update me on your condition. All your tests came back fine and your bloodwork is fine. However they did find a small growth in your uterus."

"Oh my God. What is it?" I was panicking. Could I have cancer? Did this mean I wasn't going to be able to have Edward's baby? I was almost to the point of tears when Edward placed the piece of paper in my hand and I looked down at it. It was an ultrasound picture. Wait, what?

"Congratulations Mrs. Cullen. You're eleven weeks pregnant" he was beaming at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"Pregnant? A baby? We're going to have a…" my mind went back to the attack I had suffered and my entire world came crashing down. "Edward, is the baby ok? I mean after what James did?"

"Yes love, the baby is fine. They made sure of that. We were very lucky. I heard the heartbeat Bella. It was the most amazing sound in the world." He brought his lips to mine in a searing kiss. Quickly I lost myself in him. We were having a baby. A little Trooper!

EPOV

Bella was released from the hospital two days after the incident and put on bed rest for the next couple of weeks to ensure her pregnancy was stable. It was just a precautionary measure as all tests indicated we were good. James Hunter still hadn't been found but they were doing everything they could. I was given a week off to stay with Bella. I think they mostly did it to keep me away from the station in case they brought him in. I placed a call to the one person I knew would want to be involved in the "interrogation" once we found the slimy motherfucker. Charlie Swan.

To say Chief Swan was pissed was an understatement. When we told him he was going to be a grandfather he softened up immediately. He was going to be on the first plane here and would be staying until Hunter was found. There was no arguing with Charlie.

Bella was sleeping on the couch while I made us some lunch. She had seem to breeze through the pregnancy so far with no morning sickness. Sure, we didn't even know she was pregnant but still, she was lucky. We were almost past the first three months where they say miscarriage is most likely so we were definitely blessed. Once lunch was ready I went to wake Bella.

"Sweetheart, wake up baby. I made you some lunch." I leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Mmm Edward, you are such a good husband." She kissed me hard and my cock noticed immediately when her tongue sought mine out. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, which brought me down to my knees in front of her. When she moaned into my mouth I almost came in my pants.

"Damn baby, you can't kiss me like that right now. You need rest and to heal. We can't get carried away." I tried to pull her hands away from my neck, but she only tightened her hold.

"I want you Edward. I need to feel you. Please baby? Will you make love to me?" She started to run her fingers through my hair and gently scratch my scalp. I swear I was purring.

"Fuck Bella, I want to. I really REALLY want to. But I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"You won't Edward. You are always so gentle. Please, I need to forget him touching me. I need you to touch me." And there it was. I knew she needed to talk about what happened to her. But every time I mentioned it she would change the subject. There was no way I could make love to her when she was in this frame of mind.

"Sweetheart, you need to talk about what happened. It's not good for you to keep it inside." I reached to push some hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to talk Edward. Right now I want to fuck. I want to fuck you. If you can't do that then I guess I'll have to take care of it myself." She moved to stand up but must have gotten up too quickly because she staggered into my chest.

"Whoa baby, are you ok?" I wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her. She grabbed on to my forearms for support.

"I'm fine. I just got dizzy. Look baby, I'm sorry. I know I'm being a bitch. Can I blame it on hormones?" She smiled up at me through her lashes.

"You can blame whatever you want darlin'. But Bella, we really need to talk about what happened. I mean that." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ok. We will. Right now though, the pregnant lady needs to pee." She giggled as I released her and padded her way to the bathroom.

Several hours later we were watching a movie on TV when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer the door and was shocked to see Charlie Swan.

"Charlie, wow, I knew you were coming but not today. Come in." I stepped aside so he could enter. Just then Bella looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Daddy! Oh my God! You're here!" She leapt into his arms and wrapped herself around him.

"Whoa there Bells! Be careful honey, you've got precious cargo on board remember?" He placed her back on the floor and put his hand on her stomach.

"I'm just so glad to see you Daddy." She was still hugging him.

"Charlie come have a seat. Let me take your bag upstairs to the guestroom." I grabbed his duffle bag and headed upstairs. We all sat in the living room and talked. Bella finally talked about what happened to her. I guess between her father being there and me being there she felt comfortable enough.

It was just slightly after eight o'clock in the evening when my cell phone chirped with a text message. I slid the screen open to see it was from Jacob Black.

_**Cullen, we got him. McCarty and Whitlock are on their way back to the station with him. Word has it he resisted arrest pretty badly and they had to defend themselves. *cough*. I suggest you get up here. –JB**_

Fucking hot damn. James Hunter was on his way in and from the sounds of it, Emmett and Jasper had worked him over a little. Pity he resisted arrest so badly. Damn the luck. I knew Charlie would want to come with me, but I didn't want to leave Bella alone. I decided to text Alice to see if she would come over.

_**Hey Pix, can you come over and stay with Bella for a bit? Jasper and Emmett are bringing Hunter in and I need to be there. Hurry. Xoxo-E**_

She responded immediately and said she was on her way. She would be here in about ten minutes as she lived pretty close. I went to the kitchen where Charlie and Bella were having a snack.

"Well, Jacob Black just sent me a text. Bella, they have James in custody. Jasper and Emmett are bringing him in now. I need to go up to the station. Charlie, I assume you will be coming with me?" He nodded once. "Bella, Alice is on her way here to stay with you. I'm not sure how long I'll be baby and I didn't want you to be alone." I ran my hand along her still bruised cheek.

"Edward please, don't ruin your career over him. Please? Don't kill him. Let's just forget all about this. I don't want you hurt." She was beginning to cry.

"Sweetheart, I'm just going in there to talk to him. He needs to know what he did is completely unacceptable. Plus, your Dad will be there with me" I looked up to Charlie and we had a silent conversation with our eyes. "And I'm sure he won't let me fly off the handle."

"Bells, don't worry. It's not good for the baby. I've got Edward's back. I promise." He moved to kiss his daughter and as he walked past me he nodded his head and patted me on the shoulder.

"Please be careful Edward. Remember we have a baby on the way." She kissed me gently on the lips as she moved to go back over to the couch. "And Edward, kick the bastard in the nuts once or twice for me huh?" She winked at me and suddenly I felt much better about what was about to go down.

Alice had arrived and Charlie and I were on our way. Soon we were pulling up to the station. Just as was about to get out of the truck, Charlie grabbed my arm.

"Edward, I know you are packing some serious heat. I think it would be a good idea if you gave me your gun." He smirked at me and I had to laugh just a bit. I should have known better than to try to get anything by Chief Charlie Swan. He was hip to all the games we officers played. Shaking my head, I reached behind me and pulled my pistol and holster from the waistband of my jeans and handed both to Charlie.

"And what about your gun Chief?" I raised an accusatory eyebrow at him and all he did was smirk. I knew I liked Charlie Swan.

We were met at the door by Sgt. Cheney and Emmett. Ben raised his hand and put it to my chest.

"Cullen, let me be very clear. You will remain calm at all times. You will follow department policies, and under no circumstances are you to touch Trooper Hunter." I was confused for a brief moment until I noticed the gleam in Emmett's eyes. Ben barely glanced up at the camera perched over the door to the station. This one recorded sound too. Suddenly I was aware of what he was doing so I played along.

"Yes sir Sgt. I understand. This is Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's father. He's the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington." They shook hands and Cheney stepped aside so we could walk into his office. Once we were in there, Jasper and Jake had joined us and Emmett closed the door. Cheney began.

"Here's what's going to happen Edward. We have cleared out all the cells back there. The only person in there is Hunter. Unfortunately, Whitlock here inadvertently hit the camera with his nightstick when an unruly inmate got out of hand this morning. It's broken and they can't get a new one installed for a couple days. That being said, we went ahead and transferred the inmates that were there over to county jail. McCarty, Whitlock, and Black are on duty and in uniform. They will escort you and Chief Swan back to discuss things with Mr. Hunter." He raised his eyebrows at me silently asking if I understood what he was saying.

"Very good Sgt. Cheney. I understand perfectly." With that, we all walked out of Cheney's office. I glanced at Charlie and he nodded. We were led to the back where Hunter was being kept and Jasper unlocked the door. Charlie and I walked in and down to the last cell. I heard the door close and lock and looked back to see Jasper, Jake, and Emmett standing shoulder to shoulder in front of it, making absolutely sure no one entered.

When I looked into the cell, I saw him. Fucking James Hunter. He was sitting on the bench in the cell looking down at the floor with his hands clasped between his parted knees. My blood was boiling and I was sweating. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins and was trying to reign in my emotions. He hadn't yet seen me. Apparently Jasper had passed Charlie the keys to the cell when I wasn't looking because I heard the lock click and Charlie slid the door open. This caused Hunter to look up directly into my cold eyes.

"Hello James. I think it's time you and I had a discussion about my wife." Charlie slid the cell door closed behind me as I stalked towards the motherfucker who dared to lay a hand on my most precious possession with one thing on my mind. Retribution.

**A/N: One Texas sized beat down coming soon! I think the Cullen Crazy Train is about to leave the station with FULL FORCE. What do ya'll think?**


	11. Chapter 11

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I'm so glad ya'll like this story and are following it and reviewing. It's time for the beat down…..**

EPOV

Retribution. That's an interesting word in itself. When I heard the cell door click behind me all I could see in front of me was the sorry bastard that dared to put his hands on my wife and my unborn child. Retribution.

"HUNTER! On your feet you sorry son of a bitch!" I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar on his orange jumpsuit. Before I could stop myself, I threw him against the cell wall and pinned him there with my body. I was going on pure adrenaline and even I didn't recognize my voice. He reached up and put his hand in my hair and began to tug. I raised my knee and swiftly caught him in the nuts.

"You disgusting motherfucker." He had fallen to the ground and I was right behind him straddling him as I punched him in the face alternating left and right hand punches. All he could do was put his hands over his face. This only served to piss me off more. Slapping his hands away I grabbed his collar again and brought his bloody face inches from my own.

"Let me tell you something you dickless bastard, I warned you. I gave you a chance to leave my wife alone. But you didn't listen. You pursued her and made passes at her and had she told me I would have ended you then and there. But when you put your slimy motherfucking hands on her, you made one fatal mistake. YOU. HURT. WHAT. IS. MINE. And Hunter, that just will not do." I slammed his head against the concrete floor over and over until he was limp in my arms. That's when I felt Charlie pulling me off him, telling me to calm down. Through the entire thing, James never said a word. I stood up and stepped away from him and from Charlie. I was in such a rage I knew that if Charlie came close to me I would inadvertently hit him and I didn't want to do that. I was still seeing red when I noticed that Emmett, Jasper, and Jake had come into the cell. Jake was picking James up from the floor and applying pressure to a gash on the back of his head. I stood in the corner of the cell just watching. As James became more aware of what had just occurred he looked up at me and smirked. In an instant, Charlie landed a right hook directly on his jaw, the loud crunching sound along with James' howl of pain assured me it was broken. Now it was my turn to smirk.

I still wasn't satisfied. Yeah, I got to beat on him, I made him bleed, but I wasn't finished. I walked over to where he was laying back on the ground after Charlie punched him. I wanted him to look at me one more time so I could knock the cocky smirk off his face.

"Look at me you piece of shit. It's your lucky day. I'm not going to kill you. Although it does sound quite tempting. No, I'd rather know that you are going to prison for a good long while. You know what inmates absolutely despise?" I was holding his head up by his hair and making him look at me. "Inmates hate cops. Even better, they hate BAD cops. And when they find out that you tried to rape a pregnant woman and could have caused her to lose her child, well, they don't take too kindly to that either." I kicked him forcefully in the stomach. "That one is from me Asshole." Before he could react again, I kicked him more forcefully in the ribs hoping to shatter them. "And that one is for Bella. I can't wait to see you in prison James. I can't wait for you to be somebody's bitch!" For good measure, I slammed my fist into his jaw one more time. He winced in pain and finally uttered some words.

"OK CULLEN! STOP! I FUCKING GOT THE POINT. PLEASE…LEAVE ME ALONE." He was spitting blood and wheezing pretty bad. A satisfied smile spread across my face knowing that meant I had indeed broken a few ribs. Jasper reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on Edward. That's enough. He looks awful. It's a pity he was being so uncooperative when we tried to serve him dinner. I mean, first he resisted arrest and now this. Well, you'd think he'd know to behave but he just can't help himself it would appear. And you know, we had to defend ourselves." He smiled at me and I caught on. Apparently that was our story and we were sticking to it.

I turned and took one more look at James and he looked truly defeated. He looked like he had gotten his ass kicked. It was nowhere near what I wanted to do to him, but we did have to keep it to a minimum to avoid trouble. There was only so much Sgt. Cheney could explain away.

We went back to Cheney's office and Emmett brought in an ice pack for my hands. I hadn't noticed until now that my knuckles on both hands were badly bruised and bleeding. Now that the fight was over, I was coming down from my adrenaline high and began to shake badly. Charlie noticed.

"Calm down kid. It's all over now. You showed him what you are made of and he knows now how big of a mistake he made. Let's get you home to my daughter." He patted me on the shoulder and with that I had a new respect for Charlie Swan. Not only was he my father in law, but I respected him even more as an officer of the law. Plus, Charlie had a damn fine right hook. I couldn't wait to get home to Bella.

BPOV

They had been gone for a little over two hours. Alice and I tried to watch a movie, but I couldn't get into it. I was so worried about Edward getting hurt. More so, I was worried about what he would do to James. I didn't want his anger to end his career. Edward was a damn fine Trooper. He truly cared about his job and it would be a shame to ruin that. I was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water when I saw the headlights of Edward's truck pull into the driveway. My heart sped up and I called out to Alice that they were here. Within a few minutes Edward and my Dad came in through the garage entrance. I launched myself at Edward.

"Edward! Baby are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" He caught me in mid-air and placed his arms under my ass to hold me up while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"It's ok Darlin' I'm fine. Everything is fine." He was stroking my hair and nuzzling his face in my neck. For a brief moment, I forgot that my father and Alice were in the room.

"Bells, everything is good. No worries. Edward here was the perfect gentleman. He simply told James that what he did was unacceptable and would be dealt with accordingly." Yeah, my dad was full of bullshit. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Edward had most likely beaten the hell out of James and I wasn't so sure my father hadn't helped.

"Thank you Charlie. Bella, your daddy is right. I was a gentleman." He set me back down on my own feet and when he pulled his hands away from me, I grabbed them back and noticed the knuckles on both his hands were bruised and swollen. Still holding his hands, I looked up at him and quirked a brow then looked back down at his hands. The bastard smirked at me and winked while he turned to the refrigerator to grab a beer. Tossing my father one too, he took a big swig and proceeded to burp loudly. This made everyone giggle except Alice.

"Very classy brother….very classy. I'm gonna head home now that you guys are back. Jazz is off shift soon and I want to spend some time with him before he has to go back on in a few hours." She hugged me goodbye and I thanked her for staying with me.

"Well Bells, Edward, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Been a long, interesting day. I'm pretty beat." He looked at Edward and both of them cracked up. Inside joke I'm sure. So it appeared that my father and my husband had bonded. I was happy about it although the circumstances that caused it left a little to be desired. I was ready to curl up in bed with my Trooper Fuckhot and forget the name James Hunter once and for all.

_THREE MONTHS LATER- BELLA IS 6 MONTHS PREGNANT_

EPOV

Bella and I had settled into her pregnancy pretty easily. The nightmare that was former Trooper James Hunter was finally over. He had been basically barred from law enforcement for the rest of his pathetic life and charged with aggravated assault of a police officer. Even though Bella isn't a Trooper or a patrol officer, she is a police dispatcher and as such in the eyes of Texas law, she is considered a police officer. Because Bella was pregnant at the time of the assault, he was also charged with an additional assault charge on our unborn child. All the charges bumped him up to a third degree felony and he was sentenced to ten years in a Texas prison. There was a chance he would be out in five but I felt sure that he wouldn't behave in prison for that to happen. Hopefully he would become some guy named Spike's bitch. James was a pretty boy and a bad cop, so I was sure he would find some prison love.

Today we were setting up our nursery. At her last appointment, Bella had an ultrasound and we were able to determine that our baby would be a girl. I can't even describe the feelings I have had at becoming the father of a little girl. I could only hope she was as beautiful as her mother. Although, that did mean I would have to make sure all my shotguns were in working order so I could run off all these little hard dicked boys that would be showing up at my door to take my daughter out. I was one of them, so I know how they think. She will not be dating until she's at least thirty five years old.

I was painting the nursery walls pink today by Bella's request. Because of the paint fumes that would be spreading throughout the townhouse, Alice had taken Bella shopping for baby things. They were picking out the crib and all the bedding as well as furniture. I had to admit, I was pretty excited about the nursery and I couldn't wait to see what it was going to look like. After about four hours, I was done painting and decided to go into town and grab a bite to eat. I needed a shower first though. It wouldn't look good for Trooper Edward Cullen of the Texas Department of Public Safety to go around town with baby girl pink paint in his hair. I laughed at my own ridiculousness as I stepped into the shower.

Bella and Alice returned later that evening with a car load of baby items. A delivery truck was going to bring the big stuff tomorrow. When I met them at the door, Bella looked exhausted.

"Edward, you never told me your sister was a ball of unlimited energy. My feet hurt, my back hurts, and my boobs hurt. I just want to get this baby out of me already." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I tried to support her weight as much as possible to give her some relief. Bless her heart, she was only six months pregnant and already hurting like this, I couldn't imagine what the next three months would bring. Bella is a tiny woman and apparently being pregnant was taking its toll on her small frame. Plus the fact that my sister is exactly what Bella said, a ball of unlimited energy, the day had gotten the better of Bella.

"Go upstairs baby, and I'll run you a hot bath. Then I'll give you a full body massage. After all, it's my fault you are in this condition." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and kissed her chastely. Alice rolled her eyes as she stood behind Bella watching us.

"I'm sorry I ran you ragged today Bella. I hope you aren't too mad at me." Alice stuck her bottom lip out and blinked her blue eyes quickly over and over.

"No, Alice it's fine. I had a lot of fun today. I just didn't rest enough between stores. Thanks for everything. You're the best." Bella hugged Alice tightly and excused herself to go upstairs. I thanked my wonder twin and showed her out the door quickly so I could get upstairs to run Bella's bath. When I walked into our bedroom, Bella was laying on her side nearly asleep. I almost hated to wake her but I knew a hot bath would make her feel better.

Once the water was done, I lit some aromatherapy candles all over the bathroom and turned on some soft music. I walked back out to our bed and knelt down beside my sleeping angel.

"Bella, sweetheart, your bath is ready. Come on darlin' and I'll help you get undressed." She sat up and smiled lazily at me.

"Will you get in with me Fuckhot? I wanna feel your hot body against my back." I was speechless. A moment ago she was dead to the world and now she was trying to seduce me. God this woman was perfect for me!

"Of course I will baby. You know I will never pass up an opportunity to get your naked body anywhere near me. Especially lately when you look so insanely beautiful carrying my child." I kissed her deeply as I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"You're perfect Edward. I couldn't ask for a better husband or a better man. You take such good care of me and I know you're going to be an incredible father." I touched Bella gently on the cheek as I removed her shirt and bra. She removed the rest of her clothes and stood bare before me. I took just a moment to really look at her. There was a gentle curve to her spine now to accommodate her growing belly. I couldn't help myself. I ran my hands all over her stomach, caressing her soft skin and relishing in the fact that our daughter was inside her body. Bella was making sure our little girl had the best start possible and taking extra special care of herself. I marveled at the miracle that was womanhood. To be able to grow an entire human being inside your body and give life to it, well, I was speechless. I hated to admit that I was jealous of the relationship that Bella already had with our little miracle. I knew our baby would know my voice just as well as she would her mother's, but I was finding myself always talking to or touching Bella's stomach. To sum it all up, I was in awe of my beautiful wife.

"God Bella, I can't tell you how much I admire you. I mean, I have always thought you were the most beautiful woman on the planet, and I never dreamed you could be more beautiful. But baby, seeing you pregnant and glowing and full of my child, it's enough to bring me to my knees Sweetheart. I just want you to always know how grateful I am and how much I absolutely cherish you to the ends of the earth. Thank you for giving me everything I never knew I could have." I kissed her warmly on the mouth as I stepped into the bathtub, holding my hand out to assist her in getting in. When she sat down, I felt and heard her crying softly.

"Bella, honey are you ok? What's wrong?" I felt panic beginning to set in.

"Nothing is wrong. Are you kidding me? You just tell me the most precious, heart-warming, beautiful thing you have ever said to me and think I'm not going to bawl like a baby?" She reached back and playfully swatted me on the chest.

"Well, it's how I feel. It's how I've been feeling. Christ Almighty Bella, I think I'm turning into a woman or something. I'm so emotional lately. I have never felt like this." Now my wife was laughing at me. "Hey, what's funny?"

"It's nothing Trooper. I think you are having sympathy hormones or something. I think it's adorable." She kissed me deeply. Before I knew it, she had turned in my arms and was straddling my now rock hard cock. The moan that escaped her lips when I gently raised my hips to meet her grinding core was more than I could bare. Slowly and gently, I raised her slightly and slipped into her tight wet heat. Our simultaneous moans were loud and in perfect sync.

"Fuck Bella, you feel like heaven on my cock. Does that feel good sweetheart? Do you like it when I get so hard for you? Only you Bella, this cock belongs to only you." I nipped at her neck and sucked on the spot behind her ear that I knew drove her insane.

"Mmmm yes Edward. Yes baby. God you make me feel so good." She threw her head back as I ran my hands behind her neck and gently held her there to support her. This pushed her beautiful and very full breasts directly into my waiting mouth. I knew her nipples were tender so I was as gentle as possible, only barely flicking my tongue against them.

"You look so beautiful riding me baby. Your tits are so luscious and full. Bella Cullen, you are absolute perfection." I grabbed her by the hips and started to move her up and down more firmly, needing more friction. Her breathing began to get more ragged and her moans were getting louder. I knew she was close. Thank fuck for that because I was about to blow my load like a thirteen year old boy watching his first porno. This woman did things to me that I never imagined were possible.

"Yeah Fuckhot….come on…make me cum Edward. Fuck me hard….please…I need more."

"Oh you want more huh? You wanna see stars darlin'? You wanna cum so hard you can't see straight? Because you know I.._thrust_…can…_thrust_…do…_thrust_…it…_thrust_."

"Oh fuck Edward…I'm gonna…cu…." She clamped down on my cock harder than ever before and it sent me spiraling over the edge with her. Water was sloshing out of the bathtub over the sides and I was gripping her hips harder than I probably should have been as we both came down from our highs.

"Shit baby. God that was amazing." I rested my forehead against hers for a moment.

"It was very amazing. You are amazing Mr. Cullen."

_TWO MONTHS LATER – BELLA IS NEARLY 8 ½ MONTHS PREGNANT_

BPOV

"Edward, baby can you please come here?" I was sitting on our bed desperately trying to tie my own fucking shoes. After twenty minutes I had given up. That shit was just not happening with the huge belly I was sporting.

"Whatcha need gorgeous?" My fuckhot husband walked into the bedroom looking every bit the GQ model he always had.

"Can you please tie these cock sucking shoes? I can't reach my damn feet." It seemed that the more pregnant I became the bigger potty mouth I had. Edward wasn't able to hide the grin on his perfect face.

"Baby, why don't you just wear some slip on shoes? It would be a lot easier…"

"If you don't want to fucking help me just fucking say so. You don't have to be a total bastard Edward fucking Cullen." Geez, I was even getting on my own damn nerves. This kid seriously needed to come out of me.

"I'm sorry Sweetness, I wasn't trying to be a bastard." He knelt down on the floor and obediently tied my shoes. Ugh I'm such a bitch and he's all like 'no problem baby, I love you gorgeous, you're so beautiful Bella…'

"No, I'm sorry Trooper. I don't mean to be such a bitch to you. Honestly, I just feel miserable. Please forgive me." I cupped his face and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Sweetheart, you are carrying my child. You're under a lot of stress and you never feel good. I understand baby. I really do. No worries."

EPOV

I was very close to smothering Bella in her sleep. God love her, she was the devil incarnate lately. I tried to be understanding, I really REALLY tried. I let her take out her frustrations on me and I just dealt with it. I figured it was the least I could do since she was giving me a beautiful daughter very soon. One thing that I found hilarious, and I know I'm going directly to hell for it, is the fact that Bella's mouth had gotten so dirty lately. Every other word was a cuss word. And I'm not talking about the standard 'shit' or 'ass', no, my Bella was dropping F bombs, cocksucker-this, motherfucking whore-that. It was almost comical. But one day last week, shit got serious.

Bella had been trying to cook dinner. Her feet were swelling by the end of each day and her doctor had told her to stay off them as much as possible. But my Bella is hard headed and stubborn and when she decides she wants to do something, well, there's no stopping her. I had come home from work with some really good grilled chicken salads from a little café down the road from us. We often ate there and I knew Bella loved that salad. She was supposed to be resting, so I never dreamed she would be cooking.

_ FLASHBACK_

_ "Sweetheart, I'm home." I walked into the kitchen and found Bella standing over the stove stirring some sort of sauce._ "_Baby, what are you doing?"_

_ "What does it look like I'm doing Sherlock? I'm cooking supper." She smirked at me over her shoulder._

_ "Oh, well…um…I stopped at The Busy Bee and got us a couple of the grilled chicken salads you love. Sweetie, Dr. Amun wanted you to take it easy and stay off your feet."_

_ "Yes EDWARD. I know what the doctor told me. I am well aware that I need to stay off my feet. I don't need you reminding me about how fat and ugly I look. I know I have cankles! Look, you can't see where my calves end and my ankles begin. CANKLES!" And with that, she bursts into tears. I stood there dumbfounded and wondered what just happened._

_ "Baby, I think you look beautiful! You are so gorgeous. I love how you look pregnant with my child. In fact, I think I want to keep you pregnant." As soon as I said it, I knew I was fucked. You know that horror movie where the chick spews the green puke and her head goes all the way around? I swear Bella just did that._

_ "You want to WHAT?" She is glaring at me and I carefully cup my junk in my hands in preparation for her attack._

_ "Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant.."_

_ "Oh I know what you meant Trooper Not So Fuckhot." She stalked toward me as quickly as she could. Once she was right in front of me, she pulled something out of the pocket of the apron she was wearing. When she held it up in front of me, I felt the breath leave my body and I could feel the perspiration beading up on my forehead._

_ "Come on honey, there's no need for that. I didn't mean anything other than you are the most beautiful I have ever seen you when you are preparing to give life to our little girl."_

_ "Never forget that this little tube of Super Glue is always near me. Fuck with me Trooper. I fucking dare you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shudder thinking about that day. Bella apologized profusely afterwards, blaming her raging hormones. Still, I slept with one eye open in the nights that followed. I wasn't eager to relive the ESGI any time soon.

Bella and I were going for our nightly walk around the neighborhood. Once we got her shoes on and tied, she relaxed quite a bit and leaned into me as we walked.

"You know baby, I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I haven't been the easiest to live with lately and you have been an absolute jewel." She pulled on my hand to get me to stop walking and turned me to face her.

"Sweetheart, I love you more than my own life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. If I could go through this for you I would in a heartbeat." I kissed her deeply. She began to run her hands through my hair and gently scratch my scalp. Pretty soon our kiss began to heat up. I decided we should probably head back home. I didn't really want to make love to my gorgeous wife on the sidewalk in our neighborhood.

"Mmm Trooper, is that your gun in your pocket?" She palmed my erection and gently began to rub it.

"Come on Hot Mama, we need to get back to the house before we both get charged with public lewdness."

As soon as we made it inside the front door, clothes started getting thrown in all directions. The best thing about Bella's pregnancy was that she was extremely horny. I benefited greatly from this.

"I'm going to spend a couple minutes in the bathroom and get cleaned up Trooper. Light some candles and I'll be right out."

"You got it Darlin'. Don't keep me waiting long." I swatted her on the ass as she closed the bathroom door.

Moments later I was lighting the last candle when I heard Bella calling me. Her voice was a faint whisper.

"Sweetheart, is everything ok in there" I was standing at the bathroom door just as Bella opened it. She looked very pale and her eyes were wide with what I assumed to be fear. My heart was in my throat.

"Edward, my water just broke."

**A/N: Uh oh! It's almost time to meet our Little Trooperette! I'd love to hear your suggestions about baby names. I have a couple in mind but haven't decided what to name her yet. Of course, if I use a suggestion from one of you guys you will be credited. Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Just wanted to say something about the last chapter and the "hot bath" Edward ran for Bella. Pregnant women aren't supposed to take baths in extreme hot water. I knew this when I wrote the chapter and I meant to change the dialogue to say "lukewarm bath" or something of that nature but honestly I forgot to go back and change the words! So I apologize for that little oops! It's time to meet our little girl now! Thanks to everyone for their name suggestions as they were all fantastic! Special thanks to **_**AlbertaGirl78**_** and **_**Twihardder**_** for naming our Little Trooperette. They each win a pat down from Trooperward!**

EPOV

Bella's water broke. Generally that means that the baby is coming. Suddenly the room seemed to be spinning. I couldn't make it stop.

"Edward. I said, my water broke. We probably should call Dr. Amun and head to the hospital. Are you ok?" How the fuck was she so calm? She was about to have a baby! Shouldn't she be hysterical? What's wrong with her?

"Bella, I think we should call Dr. Baby so you can go have the Amun." Did that come out right?

"Ok, Trooper Cullen, I'm gonna need you to regroup here. Look at me Edward. We're ok. I need you baby. You can't freak out on me ok?" She cupped my face in her hands and finally I snapped out of my stupor.

"Shit baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm ok now. Why don't you go sit down and I'll call the doctor. Can I get you anything? Are you having contractions?"

"I'm not sure. I know my back has been bothering me for a day or so but I just thought it was from carrying all this weight in the front."

"Ok baby, relax here while I go call." I kissed her on the forehead and went to find Bella's cell phone. It looked like we were going to have a baby very soon. Once I snapped out of my stupidness I started to get really excited. It was go time.

BPOV

I had to giggle to myself at Edward's reaction to my water breaking. He was normally calm, cool, and collected Cullen and he was losing his shit. As a Trooper, I knew Edward had handled every situation you could think of and he came through each one with flying colors. I guess it was different when it directly affected him. I heard him running back up the stairs still talking on the phone. He was ending the call as he entered the bedroom.

"Ok, Dr. Amun is going to meet us at the hospital. He said we don't have to get in a big hurry, but we need to be there within the next hour or so. So I'm going to load the truck with your bag and the baby's bag. What else do I need Sweetheart?" He was eerily calm now.

"Well, grab the car seat and the base and we'll keep it in the truck. We need to call Charlie and Renee and you need to call your parents. Oh! Alice…make sure you call Alice."

Once he got his orders he set about getting everything together. I dressed in comfortable clothes knowing that I would be put in one of those fabulous hospital gowns as soon as I got there. I could feel the spasms in my back coming on harder now and I guessed I was going to be one of those women who had back labor. Lucky me.

We arrived at the hospital and were taken right into a labor and delivery suite. They hooked me up to every machine known to man and what felt like everyone in the hospital had been in and had their hand up my hoo-haa. Dr. Amun came in and took his turn.

"Ok Bella, let's have a look and see how far along you are." He slipped on one of those rubber gloves and squirted some KY jelly on his fingers. I heard Edward let out a small huff. When I looked up at him he was smirking at me. Pervert.

"Well it looks like you are dilated to a 5 and are about 80% effaced. Seems like this baby wants out soon. I don't think it's going to be too long. You seem to be moving along pretty well. Let's see how you progress over the next couple of hours. We need to get you into an established contraction pattern." He patted me on the arm and said he'd be back later. Once the doctor left I turned to Edward.

"What were you smirking at Trooper Cullen?" I knew exactly why he had smirked, I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Nothing Sweetheart." He moved until he was whispering directly into my ear. "I've just never had the need to use any KY when I put my fingers inside you." He nibbled on my ear lobe and I was dumbfounded.

"Really Edward? Are you seriously trying to seduce me while I'm in labor?" I shook my head at him but was smiling the entire time.

"You never know baby. Hey, do you think they have a washing machine around here anywhere?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled widely. I couldn't help but smile back at his suggestion. After all, it was a washing machine with a glorious spin cycle that brought us together in the first place.

We laughed and talked for the better part of the next hour. The contractions had definitely started to get more pronounced and moved from my back to my front and all around. I opted for an epidural because well, I hate pain. Once the anesthesiologist got me all set up I wanted to kiss him. Whoever invented the epidural needed a Nobel Fucking Peace Prize or something, because that shit was good. Edward had been the perfect husband, rubbing my back or my feet or anything I had asked him to rub. He was feeding me ice chips and making sure I remembered my breathing. After a couple more hours Dr. Amun came to check me again. Unfortunately there hadn't been much change since he last checked. He frowned about that and told us that they would start me on a drug called Pitocin. It would help speed things up a little bit. After they hooked yet another I.V. to my arm, the nurse suggested I try to get some rest. Yeah, I'm really sure that will happen.

"Edward, baby, can you please try to lay beside me? I think if you're with me that close I would be able to rest more soundly." I moved over in the bed and made room for my man.

"Of course Sweetheart. Come here." He slid in beside me and wrapped his arms carefully around me. I snuggled into his warmth and let out a cleansing breath. Edward was rubbing my lower back over and over and it felt like heaven. I felt myself relax and before long I fell into a wonderful sleep wrapped in my Trooper's arms.

EPOV

I was so happy that Bella was getting some rest. She was going to need her strength to bring our little angel into the world. I must have dozed off as well, because I was awakened by the nurse gently touching my arm.

"I'm sorry to wake you Mr. Cullen, but we need to check Mrs. Cullen again. We've seen a really good pattern in her contractions in the last three hours so I have a feeling we're almost there." She smiled widely at me.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry I'm in your way."

"Nonsense! Whatever keeps our mamas comfortable and allows them rest is fine with us. No harm done." I smiled at her and turned to Bella.

"Sweetheart, baby wake up. They need to check on you Darlin'." I kissed her gently on the lips and she smiled. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused.

"Edward? What time is it?" She looked adorable with her brow furrowed.

"It's about 7 p.m. baby. We slept for a long time. How do you feel?"

"Really good actually. Weird huh?" Dr. Amun had come in and was getting his rubber gloves on. I moved away from Bella and let the doctor do what he needed to do. I took a glance at my cell phone and noticed a text from Jasper saying that he and Alice were in the waiting room with Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. I replied that they were checking on Bella now and I would come out when I could.

"Well folks, it looks like we are ready to have a baby!" Dr. Amun looked up at me with a wide grin on his face. Before I could respond, there was a nurse handing me a pair of scrubs and telling me to put them on. I quickly walked over to Bella before I did anything else.

"I love you so much Isabella. I can't wait to meet our little girl."

"I love you too Edward, so much more than I ever thought possible."

"Let's have a baby beautiful." I kissed her fiercely and lingered as long as I could until Dr. Amun's nurse cleared her throat and giggled.

All at once the room filled with nurses and equipment. They were preparing the baby's bed with all the things they would need to take care of our little sweetheart once she arrived. The other nurses were getting Bella ready and draping surgical cloths over her. Once I got the scrubs on I moved to sit beside Bella. Our nurse, Carmen told us what was going to happen and suggested that I move to sit behind Bella and let her rest against my chest. They had her feet in the stirrups and there was a nurse on either side of her holding her feet. They began coaching Bella through pushing and breathing. I was the official counter.

I was so proud of Bella. She was doing such a fantastic job. She was calm and did everything the nurses and doctor told her to do. She powered through each push like a boss and owned the room. After pushing for two hours straight, Bella was starting to show extreme exhaustion.

"Come on Bella, all it's going to take is two or three more pushes and your baby will be here. I know you're tired but I also know you can do it. Bear down and push Bella." Dr. Amun was trying to coach her.

"I can't do it Edward. I'm so tired. I can't." She was beginning to cry and it broke my heart. She was shaking and completely fatigued.

"Look at me Sweetheart. You are doing an amazing thing today. You are giving our baby girl life. You've gotten her this far Bella. Just a little farther and she'll be in your arms. Do it for her Sweetheart. I know you can do this." I kissed her and held her tighter, desperately trying to pass my strength on to her.

Drawing from somewhere deep inside herself, my beautiful wife squared her shoulders and gave two of the world's greatest pushes and all of a sudden, our daughter was born. A piercing cry filled the room as I looked at Bella who was slumped back against my chest, a sweaty, tired mess, and I had never seen her look more beautiful than at that moment. Our little miracle began to cry louder and did not sound like a happy camper. My cheeks were hurting from the smile I wore.

"Bella! Oh my God sweetheart! You did it! Look at her! She's perfect!"

"She is perfect. Oh Edward, Oh my God." Tears fell down both our faces as the nurse handed our daughter to Bella as Dr. Amun handed me a pair of scissors to cut the cord. I snipped through it and detached our daughter from her mother feeling on top of the fucking world. I was a Daddy. I had a little girl.

"Hello Sweet Girl. I'm your Mommy. I love you so much." Bella kissed her daughter just as I managed to snap a photo on my cell phone. The nurse came over to take the baby so they could weigh and measure her as well as get her cleaned up. Dr. Amun was also finishing up with Bella and they were changing her gown and putting clean linens on her bed. All I could do was stare at my wife in awe. Once everyone finished with her the nurse brought Bella some orange juice to drink to get her blood sugar up from all the blood loss and exertion. She looked very tired but was still glowing. Soon the door opened and they wheeled our daughter into the room.

"Would you like to hold your daughter Mr. Cullen?" I almost jumped up and down like a sissy.

"Most definitely." The nurse picked her up and handed her over to me and quietly left the room. I was beside myself with emotions. Never in my life had I felt like this. I walked over to sit down on the side of Bella's bed. She moved gently over so I could scoot closer and we held our daughter between us so we could really look at her. She was pink and perfect. Bella removed the hat on her head and was met with a head full of bronze disarray. Poor kid, she ended up with my hair. It was so soft and was sticking up in every direction. She opened her eyes and looked at us. Each time one of us would speak, she would turn her head toward the voice like she knew we were her parents. Bella picked her up and brought her to her breast to see if she would latch on. Surprising both of us, she did just that and began to nurse like a pro.

While Bella was feeding the baby, I sent the picture I had taken earlier to all the people that meant the most to us along with a text message.

_**Bella and I are thrilled and very proud to announce the birth of our daughter, Allison Grace Cullen. Ali was born at 10:13 p.m. weighing 7 pounds 13 ounces and measuring 20 inches long. Bella and Ali are both doing wonderful and I am a big pile of goo. Love you all!**_

__I sent the message and began receiving responses. Bella said she was fine with everyone coming in to meet Allison so I went to get them. We all sat around and talked and everyone told us how beautiful she was. I had to admit, Bella and I made beautiful babies. My world was perfect now. I had my beautiful wife and now I had my perfect Princess. I was a blessed man.

_ONE MONTH LATER_

BPOV

Edward and I had just laid down in bed for the night. It was 11:30 and Ali had just fallen asleep. Finally. Tomorrow she would be a month old and had gotten on a pretty good schedule. Our first few nights at home were a nightmare, but once we settled her into a routine she began to sleep for three hours at a time. I couldn't wait for her to sleep through the night.

Turning my attention to my husband, I rolled over on my side and snuggled into him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. Just as I closed my eyes, I felt Edward's lips on mine. They were gentle at first but as I responded I felt him deepen the kiss. Before I knew it he was hovering above me running his hands down my sides.

"Edward, mmm, as wonderful as this feels we need to stop baby. We can't get carried away yet." He moaned into my mouth and lifted my shirt off my body.

"Bella, I miss you so much. Just let me have some of you baby. I need you. I promise to be good. I know we can't make love yet." He moved to my neck and began licking and sucking dangerously close to the spot that drove me wild.

"Edward, let me take care of you baby." I pushed him down on his back and removed his boxers. His cock sprung up wildly to greet me.

"Baby, you don't have to do that. I can just go take a shower and take care of that. I just miss being with you Bella." He stroked my cheek softly. Without another word I lowered my mouth to his throbbing cock and took him in as deep as I could.

"Oh Fuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkk Belllllaaaaaa" he grabbed the back of my head and started to guide me to the rhythm he liked. I moaned around him loving the feelings he was giving me.

"So good baby….so fucking good. Your hot little mouth feels like heaven. Shit! I'm not going to last Darlin'." I released him with a pop.

"Well then you better cum Trooper. Come on big boy. Show me what you got Cullen." I began to work his shaft with my hands while sucking only on his head.

"Motherfucker I'm gonna cum Bella….Let me cum on you baby." We changed positions as I laid on my back and Edward got up on his knees beside me. I watched him as he stroked himself a couple times and came on my stomach in long, full squirts. It was so fucking erotic combined with the noises he made and his facial expressions.

"God that was hot Trooper. You are so fucking gorgeous when you cum."

"Sweetheart, let me do something for you. You haven't gotten any relief since the baby was born."

"I'm ok baby. I'm still…well…it's still pretty nasty down there. I don't want you doing anything with that just yet. I'm still a little sore from the stitches."

"I feel like such an ass. Here I am getting off all the time and I can't do anything for you."

"It's really ok babe. Just a couple more weeks until we get the all clear." Just then I heard Ali cry over the baby monitor. Edward jumped up.

"I got her Sweetheart. Go have a nice hot shower. I'll take care of her. She's probably hungry."

"Ok honey. Thank you Edward. I love you." He winked at me and headed downstairs to warm up a bottle of breastmilk that I pumped earlier this evening. I took his suggestion and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt amazing and totally relaxed me. After washing my hair and shaving my legs, which felt fantastic to be able to do by myself now that I could reach my legs again, I put on my pajamas and went down the hall to the nursery. When I walked in the room, I froze and took in the sight before me.

Edward was holding Allison while he sat in the rocking chair his parents had given us. The empty bottle was beside them on the table and I could hear him singing softly to our little girl.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_

_That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He won't be good enough_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

I stood listening as he sang the entire song to our precious little one. My heart swelled even more than I ever thought possible. He was my forever, he was my passionate lover, best friend, fierce protector, and now he was the father of my child. I couldn't ask for a more perfect life partner. The best thing I ever did was walk into that police station all those years ago and right into the life of Trooper Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I had just finished singing to Allison when I heard a whimper from the door. I looked up to find Bella leaning against the wall with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, are you ok? What's wrong baby?" I stood up and placed Allison in her crib gently so as not to wake her up. Quickly I made my way to Bella and took her in my arms.

"I'm fine Edward. That caught me off guard. You have such a beautiful voice and when I listened to what you were singing to her I got choked up. God Edward, I love you so much. Thank you for my perfect life." She kissed me deeply and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Aww sweetness, I love you too. That song, it just popped into my head. I've always loved it and when I stopped to think about the words, well they were perfect. When she goes off to kindergarten, junior high, high school, all those things, that song will still hold true. That little girl has her Daddy firmly wrapped around her tiny finger and I wouldn't have it any other way. I should be thanking you Isabella Cullen. I should be thanking you for coming into my life and making me live it. I can't imagine my life without you or Allison. My girls." I kissed her gently as we walked back to our room hand in hand.

"And Bella, one more thing. I'm eternally grateful for your broken washing machine." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and scooped her up in my arms. She rolled her eyes and brought her lips to mine while a wide smile played on her lips.

"That's right Fuckhot, don't forget to praise the almighty Spin Cycle. I think that's the first thing we are going to do after the doctor gives us the all clear. Laundry. Loads and loads of laundry."

Oh yes, I was certainly looking forward to doing laundry with Bella for the rest of our lives.

**A/N: Everyone together now….AWWWWW…how much do we love Daddyward? Incidentally, the song Edward sang to Allison Grace was "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw. So this brings our couple full circle with just an Epilogue to go. Thanks again to everyone for your support and fabulous love and reviews! You all have become like a second family to me!**


	13. Epilogue

*****THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. I JUST LIKE TO MAKE HER CHARACTERS DO NAUGHTY THINGS*****

**A/N: I can't believe we've come to the end of our story already! What started out as a one shot turned into my best story ever. I can't thank you all enough for reading and reviewing and for showing me and Spin Cycle so much love. Stay tuned for a new story from me coming soon!**

_5 Years Later_

BPOV

"Ok Allison, but don't you think you have tried on enough outfits baby girl?" I looked at my daughter, then I looked at her bed covered with different clothes of all kinds. She had been trying to select an outfit for her first day of Kindergarten for the past hour.

"Mommy, I shouldn't have to tell you, the right outfit is estenshull for a girl's first day of school." She turned around and looked at me while cocking her hip to the side and putting a hand on it. Then the little shit raised an eyebrow at me and rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, and did Aunt Alice tell you that Sweetie? That the perfect outfit is essential?"

"Yes ma'am. She said I had to looks pwetty Mommy." From the doorway I heard the velvet voice of the love of my life.

"Well Allison Grace Cullen, you could wear a paper sack to school and still be the most beautiful girl in the world. Your Aunt Alice tends to overstate things. But listen to me little girl, I don't want to hear you talking to your Mommy with an attitude like that again. And I definitely do NOT want to see that eye roll one more time. Do you understand?" Apparently Daddy was privy to her attitude this morning.

"Yes sir Daddy. Sowwy Mommy." She ran over and hugged me before she launched herself into her Daddy's arms. He picked her up and swung her around, making her giggle loudly.

"Now, hurry up and get dressed so we can get you some breakfast and get to school for your first day." He swatted her on the butt and off she went to pick out her clothes. I had been putting a few outfits together on her bed while Edward was talking to her and she selected one of those while I put the others back in her closet. I swear, a five year old should never have a closet of this size. But when Alice Cullen-Whitlock is your aunt, well you really don't have a choice.

I left Ali in her room while I made my way to the nursery to check on our son. I looked down at him in his crib, sleeping like a complete angel and couldn't help the smile that framed my face. Masen Anthony Cullen had been a total surprise to Trooper Fuckhot and myself. I had begun to take the birth control shot after Ali was born and it was working well, or so we thought. We still aren't sure what happened. Masen is now six months old and is the perfect baby. While Allison got her Daddy's unruly mess of hair, texture and color with my brown eyes and nose freckles, Masen got my brown hair and Edward's deep emerald eyes. He got my creamy complexion and was going to break a lot of hearts one day. As I stared down at my son, a pair of strong arms went around my waist and I felt a nose nuzzling my neck, placing soft kisses there. I leaned back into the arms of my Edward. The man could still make my lady bits tingle with a simple touch.

"Mmm Mrs. Cullen, you smell edible. I think I'd like to taste you." He licked the shell of my ear and I nearly combusted right there in my son's nursery.

"Sorry Trooper, no tasting this morning. Let's go to our room so we don't wake up Mase." Edward looked down at his son and smiled while shaking his head in agreement. We made it to our room and I noticed that Edward was still wearing his uniform. He had worked the overnight shift and made it home in time to go with me when I took Ali to her first day of school. He was such a good father.

"Bella, can you believe our little girl is starting kindergarten?" He said to me while shaking his head. I went over to where he was and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my hips and kissed my nose.

"I know. Before too long she's going to be going off to college." He smiled his crooked smile and I was lost.

"I'll say one thing Darlin', we make some damn adorable babies. I think we should make ten more."

"Uhhh whoa there cowboy. Slow your roll. If my hips get any wider I won't be able to fit through the door."

"Don't be silly sweetheart. You look amazing. Child bearing has done wonderful things to your already killer curves. You still make me feel like a fourteen year old boy most of the time, always walking around with a hard cock." He lifted his hips and I felt how true his statement was poking me in the butt."

"Damn baby, that thing is lethal."

"Only for you my love, only for you. You don't see yourself clearly do you Bella? You have always been the most beautiful creature in the world. Your body calls to me. You're like my own personal drug, made especially for me. I'm addicted to you." He began to nuzzle my neck and I felt my nipples pebble. Just as I let myself go a little and fell into his kiss, I heard a small huff of annoyance from our bedroom door. We broke apart and found little Miss Cullen standing again with the hands on the hips.

"If ya'll are done, I'd like some cereal pwease." She looked pointedly at us and arched her eyebrows. Neither Edward nor I could stop ourselves as we both broke out in laughter.

"Yes ma'am Miss Allison. What kind of cereal might you prefer this fine morning?" Edward asked her as he raised from the bed and went to her. She was a little spitfire for sure. Her personality always amazed us. She definitely had my attitude but usually all it took was the "daddy voice" from Edward or a stern look from him and she stepped right back in line. True, she did have him wrapped around her finger, but he still showed her that he was in charge and wouldn't be steam rolled by her. They went downstairs as I heard Masen waking up.

I finished getting dressed and got Masen dressed and ready and brought him downstairs to give him his breakfast. Edward had gotten Allison her favorite cereal and a glass of milk and she sat beside him eating and talking to her Daddy. He was having a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. They both looked up to see me and Mase and Edward smiled.

"There's Daddy's big boy!" Masen saw Edward and practically fell out of my arms when he reached his arms out towards Edward and said a loud DAAA, followed by a squeal. I took him to Edward and handed him off.

"Baby, I toasted you a bagel and got you some orange juice over here." He put Masen on his lap and I handed him his son's breakfast.

"Thanks Babe. You might want to put him in his high chair so he doesn't get your uniform dirty."

"Nah, no worries. It's dirty anyway." Edward had taken off his gun belt and other stuff and locked them in the safe away from the kids. I joined my little family at the table and together we had our breakfast while I opened up the mail. There was a letter addressed to both of us from an address somewhere in Chicago. The return address had the name VOLTURI. I raised a brow at Edward when I showed him and he just shrugged his shoulders. Curious now, I opened the envelope to find a card with a hand written letter inside. I opened it and gasped.

"Baby what is it?" Edward had put Masen in his high chair and come to stand behind me. Together we read the letter.

_**Edward and Bella:**_

_** I hope this finds you both well. I also hope you aren't upset with me for writing this and sending it to you. I know it's been several years, but I can't thank you enough, Edward, for taking the paternity test when I asked you to. This enabled me to focus myself on finding Alec so Kristen could know her father. Luckily I was successful and managed to find him after hiring a private investigator. We began talking and I introduced him to his daughter, with whom he fell instantly in love. He agreed to be in her life and after a period of time, we actually fell in love. We were married last month. Look, I know you both never wanted to hear from me, and after this I promise you won't ever have to deal with me again. Edward, I never fully apologized to you for hurting you so many years ago. I was a dumb little girl who didn't know a good thing when she had it. I've made so many mistakes in my life and hurting you was one of the worst. By the same token though, I can't regret being with Alec because then I wouldn't have Kristen. So I owe you and Bella a very big thank you for taking that test when I asked. I'm sorry for any inconvenience or hurt feelings I caused and only wish the very best for you both in the future. Again, my deepest thanks for everything.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tanya Denali-Volturi**_

"Well that was totally unexpected." I looked up at Edward as he walked back to his seat.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder why she felt the need to send that?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Who knows baby. Maybe it was her way of letting go of the past and moving forward."

"Maybe so. Well, throw it away. I don't want it. She's said her peace and that's that." He was a little perturbed and I could understand why. Doing what he asked I wadded up the paper and tossed it in the trash. I thought it was nice of her to send it, but I was going to keep that to myself. Edward was not one to forgive and forget easily.

EPOV

Well that was out of fucking left field. Tanya seemed to be the ex that never went away. Yeah, I know, maybe I'm being a little harsh. It seemed like she was just trying to clear her conscience. Regardless, I had a beautiful family that I loved more than my own life and she was a part of my past that I'd rather just forget. Really, I guess I should thank Alec too. If he hadn't slept with Tanya I may have made a mistake and married her. Then I would have never found my Bella. So maybe I should be sending that guy a thank you letter. I giggled at my internal monologue as my son abruptly threw a hand full of cheerios in my face.

"Masen Anthony Cullen…stop that now." He only looked at me and gave me a wide grin and blew a raspberry with his tongue. Bella and Ali couldn't contain their giggles.

"Oh! You two think that's funny huh? Very nice Bella. Teach your daughter that it's ok to laugh when Daddy gets food thrown at him. Very nice." I mocked pouting and she stuck her tongue out at me, while Masen blew me another raspberry.

"Ok everyone that's enough. We need to get going so little Miss can get to school on time. We can't have a Cullen be late for the first day. Ali run upstairs and get your backpack so we can go." Bella went into full on Mom mode and gave everyone their instructions. I cleaned off the table and ran upstairs to change quickly while Bella cleaned up Masen and secured his diaper bag. After ten minutes we piled into my truck and headed off to school.

We arrived at the elementary school and got everyone out of the truck. Bella was carrying Masen while I grabbed Allison's hand and we walked to her room. Her teacher was waiting at the door with a big smile on her face when we got there. She greeted us warmly and I liked her immediately.

"Well hello there sweetheart. I'm Mrs. Cope. What's your name?"

"My name is Allison Grace Cullen. This is my daddy Eward, he's a police man so he can arrest you. And this is my mommy Bewwa and she stays home and takes care of me and my baby brudder, Masen." Ali held out her hand to Mrs. Cope. "I'm pweased to meet you ma'am." I had to look away to stifle my giggles, Bella did the same. Allison had such a personality it was sometimes overwhelming, but before I could speak, Mrs. Cope responded.

"Well ok then! I'll make sure I don't do anything that would make your daddy need to arrest me." She looked up at me and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cope. I'm Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella. And this is Masen."

"It's nice to meet you all. Come on in, we'll get Allison all settled." Bella handed Masen over to me while she walked Ali to her desk. Ali took off her backpack and sat down at the desk like she owned the place. I hoped there would be no tears because when my little girl cried I tended to cry with her and you know, I had an image to maintain.

"Look Ali, Mrs. Cope has a page for you to color already." Bella smiled down at Ali and my heart clenched.

After about ten more minutes we hugged Ali goodbye and I noticed her chin start to quiver just a tad. Quickly I tried to distract her with the crayons. It seemed to work because she went back to coloring. Bella and I took this as our cue to leave. As we walked out the door, Bella made the quintessential mistake that every parent makes on their child's first day of Kindergarten. She looked back.

"Oh Edward, look at her. She's so brave." Tears had filled Bella's eyes.

"Don't cry sweetheart." I put my arm around her while I carried Masen with the other one. He was oblivious to everything because he had his pacifier firmly planted in his mouth. I could see his eyes getting heavy just as he turned to lay his head on my shoulder.

"Aww are you sleepy baby boy?" Bella rubbed his back gently. Quickly we made our way back to the truck and buckled Masen into his car seat. Once Bella handed him his blankie he fell fast asleep. I had to laugh at myself and my choice of words. There was a time several years back that I would have never imagined I would use the word blankie.

"So baby, what do we have going on today?" I glanced at her quickly out of the corner of my eye before returning my eyes to the road. Without missing a beat she replied with all the seriousness she could muster.

"Laundry."

"Oh baby, you have no idea how glad I will be to help you out with that. Laundry is my favorite household chore." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and drove a little faster than I should have back to the townhouse.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. After several "spin cycles" I fell asleep and dreamed about my beautiful wife. The events that led Bella to me were interesting to say the least. What started out as a lust fueled Friends with Benefits relationship had turned out to be the most beautiful thing in my life. We've had our struggles and heartache, but we've had our triumphs and most importantly we've been blessed with our two beautiful children. They are healthy and happy and our marriage is rock solid. I was a blessed man and was so thankful to the higher powers that I was chosen to take care of Bella, Allison, and Masen for the rest of my life.

**A/N: Well there you have it folks. Our Trooper and his lady have built a beautiful life together. Thank you so very much for sticking with this story and letting me know how much you have loved reading it. I hope you will all put me on Author Alert as I have several stories that are unfinished and will be working on them now. Again, thank you for making Spin Cycle my best story to date. Smooches all the way around…..-Shannon (CullenSweetheart)**


	14. Chapter 14

*****THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Ok….I know this story is supposed to be over, but someone requested this in one of the reviews after the first epilogue and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I figured that must mean something right? Ugh, I hate that this one is over because I loved writing it! So, one more time you guys…all aboard the Cullen Crazy Train with Trooperward!**

_A few years down the road, Allison is now 16 and Masen is 11._

EPOV

I knew this day would come. Even though I forbid her to do so, my daughter was growing into a beautiful young lady. Allison was sixteen years old and apparently had her first boyfriend. Ugh. I mean really? Does this little jack off know who I am? Does he realize that I am a State Trooper? Moreover, does he realize I have a gun? Several guns? A really shitty attitude? Apparently this dude is stupid or really brave because here in about thirty minutes he's going to show up at my door to take my baby girl to the Valentine's dance at school. Have I mentioned that I am not crazy about this idea? So, that's why I'm home early from my shift tonight. See, I'm the boss now after Sgt. Cheney retired a couple years ago so I can leave early when I want to. And I wanted to tonight. Badly. I may have even kept my gun belt complete with service revolver locked and loaded tightly around my waist.

"Edward, sweetheart, what are you doing home?" Bella is giving me a confused look as she bounds down the stairs into the kitchen. God, she's still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Oh you know, there was nothing really going on at the station. They didn't need me tonight." I tried my best to be convincing, but judging by the bitch brow I was currently receiving, I was failing.

"Mmhmm. And this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that Allison is going to the dance tonight?" Busted. Think fast Trooper.

I stood up from the table and sashayed over to where Bella was standing. Wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her delicious body flush against my own I whispered in her ear. "Oh, is there a dance tonight? Even better. We'll have to get rid of Masen somehow and then I can make you scream my name all night while I fuck you six ways to Sunday." I licked the shell of her ear and smiled widely when I felt her shudder. Bingo.

"Nice try Fuckhot, but you know very well there is a dance. I think you are home because you can't stand the thought of your daughter going on her first date. You are here because you want to scare the shit out of this poor kid in the hopes that he will tuck his tail between his legs and run away. Am I right?"

_You are absolutely right baby. _"Bella, that is so far from the truth. I told you, they didn't need me tonight."

"Edward come on, I know you ok? You have known about this dance for at least a month. It's all Allison has talked about, AND you even handed over your Amex card so we could go buy her a dress. So….do you want to tell me the truth now?" She stood there with her hands on her hips and suddenly reminded me of Allison. Now it was crystal clear where she had gotten it. A small chuckle escaped my lips just as my son slid down the banister of the stairs. Clearly he wasn't expecting me to be home because the look on his face when he saw me was priceless.

"Masen Anthony! What the hell did you just do?" I used the "daddy is pissed off" voice and could see him cringe.

"Oh fffuuu….I mean hey Dad." The little shit tried to cover up his near slip up by flashing me a megawatt grin.

"Excuse me? What was that you were about to say young man?" I had stepped beside Bella and was face to face with my son since he was standing a couple of steps up. It brought us eye to eye. I still had my entire uniform on including cowboy hat. I must have looked pretty damn intimidating because my son shrunk back immediately and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Dad, it slipped out. I was just surprised you were home." He looked over at his mother who just shook her head at him.

"I see. Masen, are you supposed to be sliding down this banister? Have we not had this conversation several times over your entire life? What made you think it was ok this time? Just because you thought I wasn't home you thought hey, I'll give this a try? Is that what happened son?"

"Yes sir. I knew Mom would be helping Allison get dressed for the dance so I didn't think I would get caught." He was still looking at the floor, his cheeks tinted pink.

"So given those facts, even though you KNEW BETTER, you decided you'd go ahead and give it a try huh?

"Yes sir."

"Ok, while I appreciate your honesty, you are grounded. You knew better but you did it anyway. Unacceptable Cullen. Completely unacceptable. Go to your room and stay there until your mother or myself tells you to come out."

"Yes sir. Dad, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He turned and walked back to his room, completely defeated. Masen was a good kid, but now and then he got a wicked streak in him that was pure Cullen. I tried to be extra tough on the kid because I knew he was going to turn out to be a damn fine man one day. I wanted him to respect people and do the right thing. He may have only slid down the banister, but the fact that he knew it was wrong and did it anyway is why I was so tough on him.

"He's so much like you Edward. I see it more and more each day." Bella put her arms around my waist and I pulled her to me.

"I just want the best for our children Bella. Which brings me to this fucking dance."

"Edward please. It's just a school dance. It's not like she's marrying the kid. Relax Trooper. It was bound to happen one day. You can't keep her locked in your tower forever."

"Why not? I'm a Texas State Trooper Bella. I can do whatever I want." She shook her head at me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Just don't embarrass Allison. I'm going back upstairs to finish helping her get dressed. Change clothes Edward and put your gun belt up. I don't want you scaring Brandon away."

"Brandon? That's the little fucker's name? Who the hell names their kid Brandon?" I rolled my eyes and went back to the kitchen for a beer. I was going to speak to the people at the high school. Why did they need a fucking Valentine's dance anyway? Stupid shit.

About an hour later the doorbell rang. Showtime. Bella began to head toward the door, but I stopped her.

"Rest yourself sweetheart. Let ME get the door." I still hadn't changed out of my uniform. Bella rolled her eyes at me and mouthed "be nice" as she shook her head.

On the other side of the door, was Brandon. What a stupid name. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face when his eyes met mine. He looked like he was going to pass out. Part of me wished he would. I didn't say a word as I waited for this kid to collect himself. Surprising me, his voice was strong and sure as he held out his hand.

"Mr. Cullen, hello sir. I'm Brandon McCullough." I shook his hand and appreciated the fact that he had a firm grip.

"Good evening Brandon. Come on in." I moved aside so he could enter. Bella was by my side immediately with cautious eyes on me.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to see you again." He smiled at Bella and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Brandon welcome to our home. Allison should be ready in a second. Can I get you something to drink sweetie?" Bella was smiling widely.

"No ma'am. Thank you though." He seemed to be calm and collected. It was time for the test.

"Bella sweetheart, why don't you go check on Allison's progress while I have a chat with Brandon here?" I smiled at her as I gave her a wink. I almost lost it when I heard Brandon audibly gulp. Perhaps he wasn't so calm and collected after all.

"Ok honey." She lowered her voice as she spoke in my ear. "Edward Anthony you better be nice or I'll have your balls." I gave her a kiss and a smirk as she walked up the stairs.

"Brandon, let's have a seat in the living room and talk a little bit." I gestured to the couch. He quickly found his way there and took his seat, putting the plastic box carrying my daughter's corsage on the seat beside him. I sat in the recliner facing him with my hands clasped between my parted knees and my forearms resting on my knees.

"Look Brandon, I'm going to get right to the point with you son. That is my little girl you are taking to this dance tonight. She means more to me than you will ever know. I will NOT allow her to be hurt in ANY way and she will be RESPECTED at all times. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes sir Mr. Cullen. I want you to know that I have nothing but good intentions with Allison. I respect her very much sir. I would never do anything to hurt her. I have very deep feelings for Allison and have been wanting to ask her out for over a year now. We've been friends since sixth grade sir. She means a great deal to me Mr. Cullen." To say I was surprised was an understatement. This boy was laying it all out on the line with me and in the process he was earning my respect. His gaze never wavered as he spoke to me, looking me directly in the eye. That showed me a lot about the kid.

"I'm very glad to hear that son. She means a great deal to me as well. Can I ask how old you are Brandon?"

"Certainly sir, I'm seventeen."

"And what are your plans for the future?"

"Well, I'm very active in athletics at school sir. I'm actually on the varsity football team and the varsity baseball team. I'm hoping to acquire a scholarship to the University of Texas at Austin sir."

"So if sports doesn't work out for you, what then?"

"Well, I'm planning on majoring in Mechanical Engineering."

"Very nice Brandon." I was finding myself actually liking this kid. What was wrong with me? I was seventeen once, and I knew what a seventeen year old boy really wanted. And he wasn't going to get THAT from my daughter. I decided it was time for the tough questions.

"Look Brandon, I was your age once. I get it man, I know what a seventeen year old boy thinks like. What are your sexual intentions with my daughter?" No point in sugar coating it. I heard another loud gulp but this time it was behind me. I turned around to see Bella standing there with her eyes wide. She walked over and sat down on the arm of the recliner beside me. We both looked at Brandon awaiting his answer. He looked a little paler than he had before but I could see him trying to regain his composure. Finally he spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am a virgin. I plan to remain that way until I get married. My parents have raised me to believe in virtue and to believe that waiting for that special woman is the right thing to do. Now, I probably shouldn't admit this, but in all honesty I believe Allison is that woman. I have never felt the way I feel for her. She's amazing." He looked all dreamy eyed and far away for a moment and I almost gagged. Really though, I couldn't fault the kid. That was exactly the way I felt about the beautiful woman sitting beside me. But the fact remained that he was young and Allison was even younger. I wasn't sure he should be so aware of such feelings being a kid. At that moment, I glanced over to the top of the stairs and I saw my daughter. She looked like an angel. I stood up at the same time Brandon did. I was waging an internal war with myself. This was my little girl and all of a sudden I felt like I was losing her. I wanted to go to her and scoop her in my arms and protect her forever. I also knew that she was becoming a young woman. She was her mother's daughter, so there was no doubt she would be turning male heads left and right. In that moment I knew that I wasn't going to be the man in her life much longer. Given that fact and with all the strength I could muster, I did it. I stepped aside and let Brandon go to her. Seeming to sense my sadness, Bella grasped my hand and squeezed it, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Allison, you look beautiful. I got this for you." Brandon opened the box containing the flower and gently slipped it over her wrist.

"Thank you Brandon. You look really hot." She blushed ferociously and I glanced down at Bella raising an eyebrow at her. She gently punched me in the bicep. Like mother like daughter.

Allison gave Brandon his boutonniere and I swear the kid acted like it was the Congressional Medal of Honor. I may or may not have rolled my eyes. Bella appeared with her camera and proceeded to take a thousand and twenty pictures. Soon it was time for them to leave. I was standing in the hallway looking at the pictures on our wall. It was our life spread out in front of me. There were pictures of our wedding in Las Vegas, pictures of Bella when she was pregnant with both children, baby pictures of both Allison and Masen as well as pictures of both our families, Cullens and Swans. My eyes lingered on what had always been my favorite picture. It was taken the day Allison was born. We were in Bella's hospital room and I was sitting in the rocking chair after just having changed my first diaper. Allison was wrapped in a pink blanket and I was looking down at her in my arms and smiling. The look on my face was pure love. I was completely in love with my daughter. As I was lost in thought I felt small hands wrap around my arm. Looking down I saw my stunning little girl looking back at me.

"Daddy, we are about to leave and I wanted to tell you goodbye and thank you for not going totally "Trooper Cullen" on Brandon. I want you and Mama to like him. He's kind of important to me."

"Princess, I just worry about you. You're my baby girl. I love you and Mase more than my own life. I know I can't keep you locked up here forever, though it is a tempting thought. Just be careful baby. Brandon seems like a nice boy and he really likes you. Just don't forget your old man huh?" I hugged her tightly to my chest.

"Daddy, it's just a school dance. It's not like I'm leaving the country. Don't worry, I'll always be your little girl. I love you Daddy." She reached up and kissed my cheek. It took everything in me not to let the emotions I was feeling spill out.

Allison and I walked back out to the living room and I handed her off to Brandon. I couldn't help but think how similar this seemed to the way I would one day give her away to her husband to be.

"Brandon, take care of my little girl. Have her home by eleven, not a minute later."

"Absolutely sir, no worries. I'll take very good care of her."

Bella and I watched Brandon walk Allison to the passenger side of his car and help her inside. Once they were gone we sat down on the couch.

"Well Trooper, what are you thinking?" She rubbed my thigh with the palm of her hand and I wanted to tell her that it was very HARD to think when she did that.

"I'm thinking you need to move that hand or face the consequences Isabella Cullen."

"Very funny, but I meant about Allison's first date. I know that was hard for you Edward. But you aren't losing her you know. She's just growing up. It was bound to happen."

"I know. I'm just not ready for that yet. Tonight it was a school dance. Before we know it, it will be her going off to college. Then it will be me walking her down the aisle. Then we'll be grandparents. God Bella, when did this happen? One day you were walking into the police station looking for a job, the next day we were in Vegas getting married, then we had the kids, and now our daughter is on her first date. Baby, I never dreamed my life would turn out so perfect. I owe you all of that."

"Edward, I wouldn't change a thing about our life together. It's only going to get better baby. The best is yet to come." She kissed me gently at first but soon enough our kisses grew more intense and passionate. I was just about to stand up and carry Bella to bed to make passionate love to her when a stunning realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Shit baby! We sent Masen to his room hours ago and told him not to come out until we said so." She looked at me with wide eyes and both of us cracked up. We had been so preoccupied with Allison that we completely forgot about Masen. A far off voice from upstairs called out.

"This is so not funny."

**A/N: Poor Masen! So it seems like Daddyward had a little trouble letting go of his baby girl. But did we expect anything less? How precious was Brandon? He didn't let Trooperward intimidate him and earned the respect he wanted. Thanks again for reading and loving Spin Cycle!**


End file.
